Hear Me Scream
by edwardelricistheawesomeness
Summary: I found so many 'Lucy Leaves Fairy Tail' fics, but didn't like how they were done. So I decided to write my own, and it expanded from there.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I've found numerous 'Lucy Leaves Fairy Tail' works out there, but I've never liked how they were executed. So here is MY take on it… And also a crossover because I'm that kind of person… Now, the AoT characters won't come in till later, and everything will be explained about them when they appear.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lucy POV**

I quietly sat at the table with Wendy and Carla, who are chatting quietly as I watch the guild hall. Everyone was finally winding down after that party for Lisanna, which lasted for a week. It's been almost a month since then, and I slowly came to realize it after a few days. People steadily stopped talking to me, paying more and more attention to her.

I wasn't hurt at first, I just thought that they wanted to spend some time with their long lost friend. But as time went by they just seemed to forget about me completely. By now Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Carla, and Pantherlily were the only people who noticed me. Even Levy had stopped talking to me, sitting with Lisanna instead.

It hurt, more than when my mom died. More than when my father slipped into his depression and started screaming at me. More than when I lost every friend I had at home because of arranged marriages or angry parents. It hurt more than the first beating I'd received as a Mage. And the worst part was that Natsu hadn't even spoken to me since she arrived.

I wasn't stupid. I knew that I liked the dense idiot, despite my better judgement. I hadn't said anything to him though, preferring the route of quietly pining after him. Now, I was happy I hadn't pursued a relationship with him, because I'm not sure I could take him ignoring me if we were any closer. So instead I worked on my writing, trained when I could, and worked whenever there was a job I could take.

I'd managed to finish most of my book, but the ending wouldn't come out right. I just couldn't find the joy that I used to write with before. I couldn't portray the happiness and warmth that the scene needed, so I just let it be, knowing that I'd be able to write it once I was happy again. Gajeel marched over to us, grumbling quietly before sitting down, not even disturbing Wendy, who was detailing the many things she'd learned in her recent training with Perscilla.

Gajeel slumped forward and set his head on his crossed arms, which were laying on the table. Juvia steps up behind him, setting a plate of Iron pieces in front of him, and a giant strawberry milkshake in front of me. I smiled up at her and said "Thank you Juvia." She nods and says "Juvia thinks Lucy-san needed a treat. And remembered that she loved Strawberry milkshakes."

My smile softens as I take a sip of it, humming with satisfaction at the taste. Strawberry milkshakes are one of the few things that made me smile recently, that and my very small group of friends. I glanced over at the request board, seeing Mira putting up another request. I nod at everyone and say "I'll be right back. I'm going to check the request board."

Wendy stops mid-sentence to nod and me and say "Okay Lucy-nii." Before continuing while Gajeel nods at me. It had been Gajeel that noticed my isolation first and had comforted me when I realized what was happening. And he and Juvia seemed to understand more than anyone else. Juvia had even let me cry on her shoulder when it had first started.

I set my shake on the table and walked over to the board, glancing over the most recent request. _Remove group of monsters from nearby farm. Reward, 100,000 jewels._ I pulled it off the board, nodding to myself as I glanced over it again, barely noticing when someone walked up behind me as I read.

"Luce! We need to talk to you!" I hear Natsu say behind me, using his nickname for me. I turn, looking over my shoulder at him, seeing that Erza and Gray stood beside him. "What is it?" I question, folding the request and shoving it in the back pocket of my shorts. My voice is blank, barely betraying the slight interest I have in what they have to say.

 _This can't be good._ I think belatedly as Gray drops his gaze and Erza seems to be staring behind me. "We're kicking you off the team, to make room for Lisanna. You were always her replacement anyway, and you're way too weak to work with us anyway." He says, grinning at me the whole time, while I felt like I'd been punched in the face.

The whole guild went silent as he spoke though, making us the center of attention. I took a deep calming breath, feeling myself slip back into the hardened person my father created as I pulled on a mask of blank indifference. I glance at Gray, who'd finally looked up at me, than at Erza who finally decided to look me in the eye.

"Is this what you want?" I question them, voice blank of any emotion, even though I wanted to scream with hurt and rejection. Gray just nods, staring back at the floor. Erza nods and crosses her arms saying "It's the most logical decision. We must show the strength of Fairy Tail, and you aren't part of that picture." I nod at her words, hiding how much they truly hurt.

"Fine then, I'm off the team." I state simply, stepping around Natsu and Gray, walking back to Juvia and Gajeel, who were both frozen in horror. As I step closer Gajeel snarls out "That bastard…" And goes to stand, I gently set a hand on his shoulder, looking down at him and saying "Don't… He's not worth it." My voice is soft, so soft I know that those close to me will have trouble hearing.

But his dragon senses are strong enough to hear me, and he stares up at me, before nodding slowly, sitting down completely as I sit across from him. I sit down as well as life returns to the guild, Natsu running over to Lisanna and asking her to join his team. Juvia and Wendy sit on either side of me and hug me tightly, reminding me so much of when my mom used to hold me when I cried.

The memory brings more pain as it's mixed with the hurt and anger I felt towards them as I hold both of them tightly. Carla and Pantherlily crawled into our hug, Carla moving to hold a quietly sobbing Wendy, while Pantherlily crawled into Juvia's lap and hugged my side. Gajeel moved to our side of the table and gently set Wendy in my lap before hugging all of us, the guild not even noticing our small cloud of hurt.

Once all of them were there did I finally start to crack, feeling tears drip silently down my face. But I barely realized they were there as I focused on burying my anger and pain. I knew if I lashed out here, I'd end up destroying everything my Magic came in contact with. I didn't want to hurt my friends, who cared so deeply they cried with me.

Gajeel didn't cry, but I could tell from how tightly he held us that we was hurting for me internally. I held them all as tightly as I could while I suddenly heard a heavy rain start pounding on the roof, and a strong wind started whipping about the building. I kissed the top of Wendy's head and say "It's okay Wendy. You don't need to use magic right now." My voice aiming to soothe the girl.

She blinks up at me before nodding and trembling as I hear the wind gently die down. I rubbed Juvia's back, knowing that as long as she cried the rain would continue. "Come on… Let's go to my apartment. I have cupcakes." I say gently to them all, picking up Wendy as Gajeel stands, Juvia picking up Pantherlily, who clung to her tightly.

Gajeel took Carla, who held him tightly while she cried silently, and the six of us walked out of the guild, into the rain. I welcomed the chilly rain, breathing deeply at the freshness it brought. Gajeel tucked Carla into his coat, hiding her from the rain as Juvia's magic kept her and Pantherlily from getting wet.

Wendy seemed to be using a small wind barrier, since the heavy rain didn't even touch us as I carried the sobbing girl. We easily made our way over to my apartment, and I easily open the door, having asked Freed to put a rune barrier up that unlocks the door for me if I approach with my arms full.

I step inside, holding the door for the others. I lock the door behind them, sliding the deadbolt shut. I also had Freed place a barrier on my fireplace so people couldn't sneak in like Gray had. I step with them up to the main room of my apartment, setting Wendy on my bed. "Gajeel? Could you help me check the windows and make sure they're locked? I don't want them breaking into my apartment again."

He nods instantly, handing Carla to Wendy, who instantly hugs her tightly as I move and hand Gajeel a towel with a small smile. He returns it barely and quickly drys off as he walks around the place, checking windows. I checked the final one in my kitchen, insuring it was locked before stepping over to my cupboard and pulling out the two containers of cupcakes I had in there. I set them on a tray before grabbing some cups and the gallon of milk I have in the fridge.

I carried the tray into the main room and set it on the table. I'd finally stopped crying, managing to hide my hurt for a few minutes. How long it would last I didn't know, but I hoped it would be long enough. Gajeel sees the food I brought out and gently urges Juvia and Wendy over, I nod at him and say "Hey… It's okay you two."

Juvia looks up and says "N-no it's not! They just kicked you out! Like you meant nothing to them! H-how could Gray-Sama be so cruel?" I nod at her question and say "I can't answer that Juvia. None of us can. But I can say that we can't change their decision…" I trail off as Gajeel suddenly says "You're not weak Bunny Girl. Never think that you are."

I blink up at him as Wendy says "He's right Lucy-nii! You're not weak at all! Natsu should have never said that about you!" She sniffs as she speaks, looking angry at Natsu. I shake my head at her and say "But I'm constantly being saved by-" Gajeel growls and says "YOU'RE NOT GOD DAMMIT!" I blink up at him and ask "How so?"

He huffs before looking at the floor and saying "When I kidnapped you… And than tortured you. You never caved in. You never backed down. If that's not strength, than I don't know what is." I gape at him, feeling touched at his words before I look over all of them, seeing their agreement. I nod slowly, feeling their mutual agreement that I wasn't weak soothe some of my pain.

I smile and say "nonetheless. I'm going to go train for a while away from Fairy Tail…" Wendy gasps and tears flow anew as Juvia asks "Why?" I sigh and say "I need to. I want to be stronger, and I need time away from Natsu and the others. All this negativity… I can't take it…" I glance down at the floor, refusing to cry again. _I won't cry. It's hard enough to leave them… I won't make it hurt more._

Gajeel nods and says "I understand… You'll quit the guild as well?" I nod, Wendy lunging forward to hug me. "I don't know how long I'll be gone… And I don't know if I'll be able to face this place again… But I will keep in contact with all of you." Wendy sniffs, Juvia crying softly while Gajeel looked like he was fighting a war with himself before he looked up and asked "Will that make you happy? Will leaving make you happy again?"

I blink before I say "Leaving won't. But becoming stronger will. I'll become strong enough so that we can form our own team if I come back. Than we can all go on quests together!" Gajeel nods and says "If it will make you happy." Wendy sniffed and said "I will too! I'll train my offense with Gajeel!" I smile down at her while Juvia says "And Juvia will too. I need help with my defense." Gajeel nods with a grin and says "Perfect. I need to work on my stamina. You two can tag team me on that."

I smile at them before looking around and saying "I'll have to move out of here…" Wendy nods and says "We can help! If this will make you happy, then we'll help with whatever you need!" I smile at them all, one of the first real smiles I've shown in a while. They all seem genuine in their declarations.

Gajeel grins, Juvia smiling through her tears while Carla and Pantherlily nod at me, seeming pleased with my words. Wendy seemed to not want to let me go, so I simply let her hold me as I ask "Want a cupcake? They're vanilla with strawberries, you love those." She sniffs and looks up as I pick out a cupcake and hand it to her.

She accepts it, slowly eating it while I get everyone else one. I than pour glasses of milk out as Loke appears, throwing himself at me. I manage to set everything down before I catch him, hugging him as he holds me and says "Oh god Princess I just heard! I had a meeting in the celestial-" I cut him off and gently say "It's okay Loke. You came when you heard and that's what matters."

He hugs me tighter before letting go, sitting beside me and looking ashamed of himself. "It's okay Loke. She had us, you can't always be here…" Wendy says from her place in my lap. He looks at her and nods as I hand him a glass of milk and a cupcake. "If it will make you feel better you can help us pack." I say gently to him, seeing him gently sip at his milk.

He nods hurriedly and says "I'll ask Virgo to help me find an Infinity bag. They can hold endless amounts of stuff, and shrink things down that won't fit normally. You can even keep big items inside." I nod at him and say "Okay. Wendy and Juvia, you'll be in charge of packing the kitchen. Gajeel you'll go through the closets with Loke and grab out my clothes and fold them up. Virgo and I can get the more personal items out of here, Than we can all start on the miscellaneous things around my room."

They all nod as I tap Virgo's key, and she appears without me even needing to summon her, bag in hand as she stands in front of us. "I have your bag Princess." She says, holding up a beautiful silver and black bag. It was about a foot across, and maybe a foot deep by the look of it, with a decent sized strap that looked perfect for throwing over your shoulder.

I smile at her and say "You can set it on the bed, come eat, then we'll all get started." She nods and takes a cupcake from me, but shakes her head when I offer a drink. Before long we were done and getting ready to pack. "Lucy-nii. What will you do about money?" Wendy asks, looking up at me as I look around.

I pull the flyer from my pocket and say "I was going to take this job so I could pay my rent without dipping into my savings. But I recently turned eighteen, and I need to set up the inheritance account my mother left me. But without that, I've got about 150,000 jewels on me at the moment." Wendy nodded and said "Alright. Where do you want to go? Because if you take the train than you'll have to choose."

I shrug and say "Not really. I can just get a ticket for Crocus, and get off whenever I want." Wendy nods, thinking everything over as I gently nudge her toward the kitchen and say "Go help Juvia. I'll be here for a while. It's noon, we've got till at least tomorrow." She nods and skips over to the kitchen, where I hear her and Juvia chat as they worked.

I decide to leave my bed alone, and set out both a pair of PJ's and an outfit for tomorrow on my bed, letting those be before I move over to another area and start packing, everything being gently set within the bag, which was just as neverending as Loke said it was. Everything was fine, Loke and Gajeel folding with Juvia and Wendy slowly taking boxes of plates and food to the bag. Yet as Gajeel stepped toward the beg he tripped over a shoe on my floor.

"THE FUCK!" He shouted before tipping forward, and falling head first into the bag, vanishing instantly. "GAJEEL!" I shout, rushing over to the bag as Loke does the same. I peer down the bag, seeing nothing before hearing Gajeel shout "GET. ME. OUT. IT'S DARK AND CREEPY." I laugh loudly at him and say "Loke? How do we get him out?"

He chuckles and says "Ask for him Princess. Stick your hand in the bag, and say what you need. Then it will appear in your hand." I nod at him and reach down into the bag, feeling a dark coolness about it as I say "I need Gajeel please." Within a second I grab onto something and pull, Gajeel appearing foot first.

I pull him completely out before dissolving into a fit of giggles. He looks a little ruffled, but unharmed. "Dang it Bunny Girl. Didn't have to take so long." He said as he stands, brushing himself off as I laugh, the other join in as he eventually let's out a quiet chuckle. After that it was pretty eventless, and we were done just before nightfall.

I glance outside and say "I've got room for you guys to stay the night if you want? I've got sleeping bags and all." Wendy says "Yes! That'll be perfect! Gajeel nods and says "Like hell I'm leaving you alone here." Juvia nods and says "Juvia agrees! Lucy-san shouldn't be left alone!" I smile at all of them before looking at my spirits. "You should rest up in the spirit world. I may need you a lot tomorrow."

They both nod and hug me before vanishing back to the spirit world. I easily set everyone up a sleeping bag, ordering food from a nearby restaurant, which Gajeel paid for and said was a gift. We all sat in my room and ate, talking and laughing, up until late that night before we finally fell asleep, Wendy and Carla having fallen asleep in my bed. I smiled and laid down next to them, hugging Wendy close as I dozed off, easily finding sleep.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I stretch out slowly that morning, feeling a surprising amount of weight on my chest. I glance down, seeing that both Carla and Pantherlily are laying on top of me. I smile gently picking them up and sitting up, gently laying them in the spot I was just in. Wendy had her back against my side, and seemed to be peacefully asleep.

Juvia laid not far from my bed, cuddled up on her side as she slept. Gajeel however looked like he'd taken the starfish route to sleep. He was spread out as far as he could across the floor, snoring softly with his shirt off. I laughed softly, picking up my clothes from the table and stepping into the bathroom.

I quickly changed into a comfy pair of shorts and a tank top. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail, letting my bangs frame my face. I attached my keys to my belt and my whip to the other side, stepping quietly out of the bathroom. I wrote them a quick note telling them where I was going before stepping out of my apartment.

It was barely dawn, but I knew that the master would be there for me. After that I'd run to the bank, finish packing, then get on a train. I easily walked over to the guild, the streets almost empty save for a few people. I quietly slipped into the guild, not seeing Mira behind the bar yet. I stepped up to the second floor, knocking on the door to the Master's office.

I hear the Master say "Come in?" questioning why I would knock. I step inside, shutting the door behind me. I smile sadly at him as he blinks at me and says "Ahh. Lucy my child. What is it that brings you to me at such an early hour?" I take a breath, asking myself if I was sure, before saying "Natsu, Erza, and Gray kicked me off the team. And the guild has been ignoring me. So I think that it's best if I leave the guild."

I see him pale before jumping onto his desk and asking "Buy my child… This is such a big decision to make in wake of such pain…" I nod at him and say "I know. But I'm sure of it Master. I'll take some time to train, grow stronger than I am so they won't see me as the weakling…" my voice fading at the end.

I see his face contort with rage as he says "They called you _weak_? My children dared to call one another _weak_?" I nod slowly and say "Maybe I am… But I don't want to be anymore. So I won't be. I'll train for some time, and maybe I'll come back." He looks up at me and nods, looking hurt as he says "I understand. Give me your hand."

I give him my hand, the one with my guild mark and he gently places his on top of it, and I feel a small bit of warmth enter my hand before he pulls away and my insignia fades into sparkling magical dust. I smile at him and say "Mas- Makarov. Please don't tell anyone about my absence. Give them a month, maybe two, before you do. I want to know if anyone realizes that I'm gone."

He nods and says "Have you been alone all this time?..." seeming truly heartbroken at my leaving. I shake my head and say "No. Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, and Pantherlily were all there for me." He nods slowly and says "Then I shall abide by your request… Stay safe Lucy." I smile at him before I stand and hug him, smiling and saying "I'll miss you Master."

He returns my hug as he sniffles and says "And I shall miss you my child…" I leave after that, exiting his office and stepping down the stairs, walking out of the guild, maybe for the last time. By then it's late enough that the banks open, and I easily walk inside and speak to someone about my account, and set it up so I could use it.

My mother left me a vast sum of money, enough for me to live comfortably the rest of my days without any worries and still have enough to give to my kids. I yawned softly as I walked down the street, stopping by a small restaurant and ordering food for all of us. I carried it all easily back to my home, knowing that this will probably be the last time I stand inside it.

I gently deposit the food on the table, seeing both Gajeel and Wendy stir at the smell of food. Juvia sits up first, giving me a small smile before her eyes fall upon my unmarked hand. I see the sky darken slightly as I rub her shoulder and say "It's okay… I'll always contact you. Even if we're not in the same guild." She nods and sniffs before the sky brightens again. Gajeel wakes up than, sitting up straight and asking "Food?"

I nod as Wendy wakes up at the word. I smile as I get everyone to the table, enjoying a final meal with my friends. As they finish I toss the last of my things into the bag, before grabbing some paper and writing out a letter to Fairy Tail. I seal it with what little Rune magic I know, so that it won't be opened until a month from now. The others crowd around me as I hand it to Gajeel. "Give them a month. One month to figure it out. If they don't, than take this to the master."

Gajeel nods and takes the letter, tucking it into his jacket. I give each of them a hug, holding them tightly as Wendy let's out a few more tears. It's an hour before I finally leave my apartment, stopping by my landlords home and paying half of my rent, telling her that I was leaving. I got a tight hug and a cookie for my words.

I quickly made my way over to the train station. I saw Natsu and Lisanna walking toward the guild. My heart giving a painful squeeze before I step into the ticket line for the train. The man gives me a kind smile and says "Where are you off to this time Ms Lucy?" I smile softly at him and say "First ticket for Crocus please."

He nods and rapidly sets up my ticket and says "Hop on that train miss. It leaves in five minutes." I nod and take my ticket, paying him before rushing on board. I easily find an empty spot on the train, setting my bag in the over hanging luggage rack. As I sit down I summon Plue, how hugs me as tightly as his little arms can.

Loke summons himself after a few moments, not saying a word and simply hugging me. I hum softly in thanks and hold my two spirits, my pain and grief spiking for a moment before a shove all of it down. _I will not break down here. I will not needlessly hurt people because of my own stupidity…_

Loke and Plue comfort me until our next stop, my friends look a little down as Plue hugs me tighter. As we start moving again I hear a kid say "But Rogue! There isn't anywhere for us to sit!" A small blond kid walks down the aisle, looking upset as a smaller black haired boy walks behind him.

"Sting… I know it's a long ride but it's better than walking right?" Rogue says, Sting still looks upset. I smile at them and say "Hey you two… You can sit with me if you want." I motion across from me to the two adjacent seats. Sting perks up instantly as he jumps into the seat. "Thank you Ma'am!"

Rogue smiles softly at his partner and sits as well. "Thank you Ma'am. You didn't have to do this." I shook my head at them and say "No I didn't. But I wanted to. Company is always nice. Where are the two of you headed?" It was odd to see two children this age alone on a train. Sting grins and says "We're headed ro Crocus! Were going to join the Sabertooth guild!"

I smile at the two of them and say "Ah you two are wizards!" Rogue nods and says "I'm Rogue Cheene, A Shadow Dragon Slayer. That is Sting Eucliffe, a Light Dragon Slayer. Who are you Ma'am?" _He's so polite! It's too cute!_ "My name is Lucy Heartfillia and-" Sting jumps up and says "Are you _that_ Lucy Heartfillia? Lucy of Fairy Tail? The greatest guild in Fiore?"

I laugh as Rogue smacks him and says "Be polite you oaf. I'm sorry he cut you off Ma'am." _This is the most I've smiled in weeks._ "It's fine Rogue. And yes, I'm _that_ Lucy. There are my Celestial spirits." Loke grins and says "I'm Leo the Lion. But you can call me Loke. The little on in her lap is called Plue."

The next hour or so passed happily, the two of them bouncing happily as they asked about Natsu, and Fairy Tail, asking how I met Natsu and where I was going. I glanced out the window as I saw miles of forest. _This place should do…_ I stood softly as the train came to a halt. "I'm afraid I'll have to leave you two."

Both of them looked upset at this. I smiled at them and said "I know the both of you will be powerful wizards one day. So I'm sure I'll find the two of you again." They both beam with pride as Loke grabs my bag, leading me off the train. I step down onto the station, waving at the children I had befriended as the train pulled away.

I let Plue go back to the Spirit world, knowing it would hurt him to be out to long. Loke smiled at me softly and said "I'll keep your bag in the celestial world. I'll bring it to you when you find a place okay?" I nod at him as he fades in a shimmer of gold. I step down the stairs, leaving the almost empty station. I quickly made my way into the woods.

I walked deeply into the woods, waiting until I was far enough away that I wouldn't hurt anyone. I finally let my hurt show, let all the pain I felt rapidly bubble up in my chest. I could feel my magic start to appear around me, causing the air around me to glow golden. It became more destructive as my hurt increased.

As it steadily became too much to bare I finally screamed, all of my pain and hurt and loneliness laid bare in the sound as my magic shattered the trees and ground around me, destroying everything in a twenty foot radius. As my scream ended I fell to my knees, black covering my vision as I fell to my side, collapsing onto the ground as I lost consciousness.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Our AOT characters shall make there debut next chapter. I'm sorry, but I could never see Lucy breaking down in front of everyone, or screaming at her friends. I always saw her leaving and breaking down else where, somewhere she was sure wouldn't hurt others. Review! Comment! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BOO YAH! CHAPTER TWO! I'm actually very proud of myself for getting this done so fast. I'm usually really bad at updating… Anyway! Our AOT characters finally come into play! Also, Eren is 18 here, Levi is 19. That way all the ages matchup.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Eren POV - Forest Of Angelis**

I walked steadily through the forest toward the scream I heard earlier. We'd all seen the massive explosion of magic, and currently Levi and I were moving toward it. I'd felt the pain and heard it as well in the scream that accompanied it. Whoever that was shouldn't be alone, and I doubted they were still standing after that much Magic was expelled.

I stepped quietly into the clearing, finding that the entire area was trashed from the magic they expelled. "Damn… Thats a lot of damage. Sasha won't be happy." Levi says. I chuckle and say "Yeah. She always gets upset when people fuck up the forest." Levi, who was wearing a simple black pants and dark blue plaid button up shirt, looked around the area.

I was wearing roughly the same thing, since he'd gotten in the habit of stealing my shirts, which were a few sizes too big for him. But he always tied the bottom around his waist tightly, making it fit him far better. I quickly rush over to a young blond woman, who was unconscious in the middle of the clearing.

I checked for a pulse, finding a strong and steady one. Levi looks at me and asks "She alive? And can we move her? I can rush back to Hanji if I need to." I nod and say "She's alive. I'll carry her back to the guild. Erwin is gonna flip when he sees her though, she looks like she exhausted almost all of her magic." Levi nods as he leads me back toward the guild as I scoop her up.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hanji rushed us into our infirmary, ordering us to set her down on the nearest bed. I gently did so, Hanji shoving Levi and I out seconds later, the door slamming itself shut. Levi lands on top of me as he fall to the floor. He groans as he stands, the others crowding around us. He helps me to my feet after he used me as an impromptu pillow.

Erwin walks over, looking down at us and asking "What on earth is going on? Who was that?... Why are you both wearing the same shirt?" I smile at him and say "My tiny lover over here stole my favorite shirt, so I had to go with my backup. We don't know who she is, but she caused that massive explosion of magic."

He nods and says "Interesting… Do-" He was cut off as Sasha ran up and drop kicked him into the wall, throwing our master across our guild as she asks "How much damage did she do? Where was it exactly? OH GOD! SHE DIDN'T HURT MY RED OAK SANCTUARY DID SHE? CONNIE COME ON WE HAVE TO GO SEE HOW BAD IT IS!"

She grabs Connie's hand, the two of them running out of the guild. I smile at their vanishing forms as the doors close gently behind them. Levi chuckled quietly, grabbing my hand as Erwin walks back over, dusting himself off as he smiles after them. He nods at us and asks "Now. Do you know anything else about her?"

I shake my head at him, Levi doing the same. He nods slowly, sighing softly and says "I guess we'll have to wait for her to wake up." I glance back at the door, even my advanced hearing barely able to detect the heartbeat of the girl in the other room. I pulled Levi to my side, kissing his head with a small hum and we move to a table, waiting for Hanji to appear.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Master Makarov POV - Fairy Tail**

I stood quietly on the banister of the second floor. My children below cheered and played, happy with there own thoughts. They ignored my other children, whom were being comforted by the Raijinshuu. Bixlow wasn't even acting pervy as he softly tried to comfort a sobbing Wendy and Juvia. Gajeel and Bixlow simply nodded at each other as Evergreen got food for them.

Freed seemed to be etching out runes on a piece of paper, looking like he was close to crying himself. I knew Lucy meant a lot to them, and it must have hurt them to return from a two month trip to find her gone. She was the one person who forgave them without question after the battle of Fairy Tail.

Freed and Lucy often talked, since the pair liked books. She helped Bixlow carve new dolls for his babies after the Battle, and she and Evergreen talked about magic and clothes whenever they got the chance. Juvia and Wendy were often with those two as well, all of them chatting in a corner of the guild.

It hurt now to see her gone, and all her friends are hurting as well. I wanted to hunt Laxus down, and asking him to keep an eye out for Lucy, but knew that would hurt him more. That and Lucy's request had been simple, I only wished she would have let us tell everyone. I looked away from my grieving children toward the others.

Mirajane and Elfman were happily talking to their sister, never straying far from her. Lisanna had joined team Natsu, said Dragon Slayer was talking with his long lost friend. Gray seemed to notice the mourning his friends were going through, but turned back to his friends. Erza ate her cake, and life moved on, despite the fact that we had lost someone precious to us.

I looked back at Freed, who seemed to have completed something on the paper. It glowed for a moment before fading again. I jumped down and approached them, my children to preoccupied to notice my approach. I hopped onto the table, everyone jumping as Freed says "Master? What are you doing here?"

I smile at him and ask "Merely curious as to what you were doing." Freed goes red and says "I… I was attempting a script spell. It tells me the condition of the person I'm looking for…" I smile and say "Smart idea! Did it work?" The others moved closer, peering at the paper. On it were the words _**Lucy Heartfillia, Alive - Suffering From Magic Exhaustion - Being Treated.**_

I blink at the words. I nod and say "She'll be fine. She's being treated, which means she should be safe." Everyone nods, Freed seeming proud of himself as Bixlow complements his friend and Evergreen coaxes a drink into Wendy and Juvia's hands. "You two need to stay healthy. Carla and Pantherlily will be over in a moment, but try and drink okay?"

They nod as those around me coil closer to each other, seeking the comfort of friends. Gajeel protectively hugged Wendy. I knew he saw her almost like his daughter, or maybe a sister. Bixlow and Evergreen hugged Juvia, and Pantherlily and Carla flew over to Freed, hugging him tightly as I hung my head. _Please Lucy. Be safe._

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV - Forest of Angelis, Freedom's Wings Guild hall.**

It had been about three hours, and she still hadn't woken up yet. Hanji had been working on her this entire time, and had yet to let anyone see her. I sat cross legged on the bench, Eren having set his head in my lap, smiling at me while I played with his hair. I truly loved him, even though he'd gotten as tall as Erwin and I had to stand on my toes to kiss him. I was finding it hard not to smile back at him even though we're in the guild hall.

We all jump up as Hanji steps out of the room, a grin on her face as she lead our mystery Mage into the room. She was taller than me, something I'd come to expect as everyone was a _fucking giant_ , with blond hair and warm brown eyes. She had keys and a whip at her side, multiple Gold keys shining from her hip.

Hanji smiled at her and says "I'm Hanji. This is the Freedom's Wings Guild. What's your name?" She smiles softly at all of us and says "My name's Lucy Heartfilia. I used to be in Fairy Tail. I'm a celestial Mage." Jean jumps up instantly and says "See! I knew I wasn't the only celestial mage in Fiore! Pay up Reiner!"

Lucy smiles at him as Reiner begrudgingly hands over three hundred jewels. Eren looks at her and asks "Used to be? What happened?" I can see the pain flash in her eyes as she says "I left… Everyone started ignoring me… I'm sorry I ruined part of the forest…" Christa walks over and hugs her gently before saying "I'm sorry Lucy…"

She hugs her back tightly before looking over at Jean and saying "Part of the reason I left was because I needed to train… They called me weak and I refuse to be that." Jean smiles and says "I'll be more than happy to train you, if the Master says it's alright." Erwin smiles at her and says "Lucy. You could join our guild if you'd like, and train with all of us. No one has any right to call anyone weak, and it is an insult that should never be used."

She looks down at the floor and says "Thank you… But I barely know any of you… You couldn't just offer a place here to a complete stranger…" Eren shrugs and says "Hey, we took in horseface over there, I'm pretty sure you're more qualified than he is!" Throwing Jean a grin. Jean snaps back a retort instantly as Lucy asks "You mean it?... You all want me here?"

I nod at her and say "I'd personally like to kick the asses of whoever dared to call a friend weak. But I know that you'll be welcomed here Lucy. In the end, the lost always find there way to the forest." She smiles again, bright and happy as a few tears escape her eyes. Erwin placed a hand on her shoulder and asked "Anyone you want to call? I have a communication lacrima in my office if you'd like to use it."

She nods slowly and he shows her to his office, letting her inside before walking back towards us. "I like her. Shes nice." I hear Petra say as Erwin nods and says "I think she will be a good addition for us."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lucy POV**

I calmed down once I was in his office, which was neat and orderly. On his desk was a large communication lacrima, once I was sure that I didn't look like I'd been crying I picked it up. I stopped for a moment though. _Will I join them? They seem kind… They found me and took me in without being asked… The small raven headed man was kind… His boyfriend seemed to be as well._

 _There master was just as bright as all of them. And they seemed to be just as angry as Natsu as I felt hurt._ I nod to myself. That other mage is a celestial mage as well. He can help me train, and maybe even surpass my old guildmates. I set the lacrima back on it's stand, placing a hand on it and concentrating on Makarov.

After a few seconds the connection is made and I see him rushing over to the Lacrima. "LUCY! How are you?" I smile and say "I'm alright, let everyone know that. I've just found a place to stay… And maybe join and train with them…" He gives me a smile and says "As long as you're safe, than I'm happy for you."

I nod as he says "The Raijinshuu noticed your absence in moments and asked for you. They now sit with your other friends. Other than that, they haven't noticed it yet. I will be announcing the S-class ready mages tomorrow… The test will be the day after your deadline." I nod as he speaks.

"Tell them I miss them, and I'll have to come see them soon. Thank you Makarov. It means alot." I say softly, he nods and says "I'll let you go. I have faith in you Lucy, never forget that you have all of the strength you can imagine at your fingertips. All you need to do is grab it." I nod as the connection fades away.

I smile at the silent lacrima, wiping my eyes for none existent tears before exiting his office. I get a few smiles and greeted as I find the master. He grins at me and says "Introductions first? Thank you can decide?" I nod, thankful for his words. "My name is Erwin Smith. I'm the master of Freedom's Wings. I have Giant Slayer magic, and Archive."

I nod as another tall blond to his left says "My name is Mike Zacharias. I practice Hunter Magic, which enhances my senses, as well as water and ice magic." I smile at him and nod. Hanji bounces up and says "I have Imagination and creation magic! I can make anything I want! Or create it!"

I nod and say "That's amazing!" She nods approvingly as the Celestial mage walks over with a brunette and says "My name's Jean! I have Celestial magic like you! But I also have light magic, and Star magic." I smile and say "You have to teach me those. Aren't they lost arts?" He nods and says "I'd be happy to, and yes they are."

The brunette smiles softly and says "My name's Marco. I have Sky Devil Slayer magic and Life Gift magic. I can give life to inanimate objects for a short period, and even reanimate the dead for a bit." I grin and say "That's amazing!" He blushes softly as Jean tossed an arm around his shoulders.

I nod as the small raven and his boyfriend walk over hand in hand. The raven says "I'm Levi Ackerman. I have Requip and Flight magic." I grin as his boyfriend says "I'm Eren Jaeger. I have Titan Slayer Magic and Requip. However Levi is far better at Requip than I am." I see Levi get a small blush at his praise as I nod.

"What's flight magic? And what's Titan slayer magic?" I ask after a moment. Levi says "Flight magic allows me to more or less fly wherever I want, as fast as I choose." I nod as Eren says "Making him rather deadly when he wants to be. And Titan Slayer magic means that I heal faster than normal people, I have a secondary form I choose to never use, I'm also stronger and faster than normal people. My senses are stronger as well."

I nod as two girls walk up, one of them the small blonde that hugged me earlier. "Eren! Quit hogging all her attention! Hi Lucy, I'm Christa. I have Hearts Truth magic, meaning I can see the true intentions of anyone who looks into my eyes. I also can steal the abilities of others." I nod in awe as the woman next to her says "I'm Ymir. I practice Knife Magic, meaning I can use my magic to create knives. I also have Titan magic as my secondary. But Eren's is a little stronger since he learned his first."

I nod as five people walk over, one a _tall_ brunette, one a slightly shorter blonde. Another much shorter blonde, and a medium height ravenette, and a medium height blonde. The raven said "My name's Mikasa Ackerman, no Levi and I aren't related. I have requip and speed magic." I nod as the smaller blonde happily said "My name's Armin! I have Archive magic like the master! But I have Telekinesis as well!"

I smile at them as the taller blond says "My name is Reiner, the girl is Annie, and the tree behind me is Berthold. I have crash magic, but I have really good control over it so no worries. Annie has crystal magic, which she can use to create weapons or armor to protect herself! It's really pretty in my opinion. Berthold is an Earth dragon slayer! We all also have Titan Slayer Magic."

I nod, taking a second to digest this as four people walk over, strawberry blonde woman leading them smiling at me with a rapier at her hip. Beside him is a blondish man, a taller bright blond, and a average height brunette. The woman smiles and says "I'm Petra. I have script magic with my sword. I also have telepathy, which makes me the coordinator of our group."

I nod as the tall blond says "My name is Eld, and I have Crash magic as well. However, I have Builder magic as well. This allows me to rebuild anything I accidentally destroy." I nod with a smile. _He'd have been useful when I worked with Natsu._ The other blond says "Aurou. I have Cancellation Magic and Memory magic. I can either cancel out magic or edit the memories of people I touch."

I nod at him and the brunette says "I'm Gunther. I have Takeover magic. Along with ability theft, which allows me to edit the forms I have." I nod at him with a small smile as the door smashed open. A brunette woman and a bald male stand in the doorway. The woman rushed over to me and comes screeching to a halt.

"Hi! I'm Sasha. That's Connie! I have Earth God slayer and earth manipulation magic! Sorry I'm late, I was repairing the damage you did to the forest." I nod and say "I'm Lucy, I'm a celestial Mage." Connie nods and says "I'm a fire mage. I also have storm magic, allowing me to create storms or negate them."

I nod at them all, seeing the warmth and acceptance that radiated from all of them. Erwin looks at me and says "You may join us if you wish Lucy, or you could simply train here. It's your choice, and no one here will force your hand." I nod slowly to him as I look around. _I… They welcome me… A stranger who they don't know… They still open their arms to me and invite me in…_

I nod slowly and say "I'd love to join your guild…" Everyone cheers, even Levi, who had a constantly neutral look cracked a small smile. I was suddenly attacked with a massive group hug, held tightly by everyone around me. I hugged them all back, feeling safe and happy for the first time in a long time.

Once everyone pulled away Christa walked over with a guild stamp. "Our guild insignia is two overlapping wings that are blue and white, but you can have different colors if you want." I look around as Eren unbuttons the first two of his shirt and shows me the guild mark on his chest. It was beautiful, the colors striking out against his skin.

I pull up the small sleeve of my shirt, showing them my right arm. "High up please, and with the guild colors." Christa nods and places the stamp, the colors appearing on my skin moments later. _I have to have it here. Where Natsu keeps his. I use this arm to summon my spirits, to fight and defend those I love. Where I shall always reach when I need help, and where I will find the power strength I hold._

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lucy POV - Two weeks later**

I panted, running with Mikasa along the forest path Sasha had set up for me. It turned out that our guild hall was in fact a massive enchanted castle. It was enchanted so that it was indestructible, the massive stone creation would never topple or harm those within.

I'd been given a room within, since everyone lived there. I could have moved into the small village nearby, but the commute was long and I could live here for free as a member of the guild. They didn't have S-Class here, everyone was trusted to know their own strengths and weaknesses and not bite off more than they could chew. If they did, they came home, and we patched them up.

Hanji was our doctor, since her magic could heal any wound she came across, and was very good at curing curses. Erwin was like a caring uncle, and made sure everyone was safe. Mikasa, Jean, Levi, Eren, and Loke had all taken it upon themselves to train me, and my cramping legs could attest to their thoroughness.

Mikasa slowed down and stopped me, letting me catch my breath. "You're doing well. You've made it farther today than you did yesterday." I nodded at her as I panted for air. She rubbed my back gently and lets me breath. As soon as I could we took off again, the terrain never completely flat or unmuddied.

Sasha had created it as a training course to that I could get used to running through the forest, it also made the workout twice as hard. Mikasa hadn't even broke a sweat, always checking on me. Her Wind magic kept the air cooler, letting us run longer. I almost cheered with joy as we ran up to the castle, only to see Eren grinning at me from the training ground.

I groan loudly as my bruises throb. Loke and Eren both believed that the fastest way for me to learn hand to hand combat was by actually fighting. And yes, I was learning more than I ever had before, and faster too, but the multiple bruises I had still throbbed at the thought of fighting again. However, he never hit harder than that.

I knew he could easily break bone, especially after I saw him shatter a tree with a single hit. So I was thankful for that, and knew that I needed these marks to learn. Loke appeared next to me and asked "Do you wish to train today as well Princess?" I nod and say "I'd like to call my friends first, but I'll train first if Eren has something planned after this."

We walk over to him, well he walks, I limp. Eren looks me over sharply, seeming to be sizing me up as he asks "Would you like to train? I won't make you. I'd suggest you do, because it's best to keep working out, but if you need to take a day than do so." I nod and say "Can we go lightly today? I'll train, but I don't think I'll be able to go all out…"

Eren nods and says "Warm up first. Stretch with Loke, than we can go through the basic moves. After that you can spar against me for a few minutes before you're free for the day. You will have to work with Levi and Jean, but you can grab lunch before that." I nod gratefully as Loke and I start going through the basic stretches.

Eren and Levi had said my flexability wasn't up to par, and made me stretch three times a day. Hanji had tried to heal me after every day, but I refused. Let these heal on their own, it will help with my pain tolerance and let me remember how Eren fights. For him, there was no fighting dirty. There was winning, and those who won't try hard enough.

"Fight with every fiber of your being. Fight like I am trying to kill you. Fight till you can no longer hold your head up, till you can no longer breathe through the pain, till you can no longer see straight. Because in a real fight that's what it will come down to. Not who's stronger, not who's faster or smarter. It comes down to sheer determination. To who will cave first. Find your breaking point Lucy, and fight to push it further." He said, having pinned me against the ground.

I truly enjoyed sparring against Eren. He honestly didn't give a shit that I was a girl, or an heiress, or that I wasn't as strong as he was. He still hit me without a single ounce of regret, which I was thankful for. He truly wanted to teach me, and put every ounce of effort into doing so. I knew elsewhere I'd be looked at oddly for the numerous bruises that adorned my body.

Here I simply received a nod of approval or someone saying "You did better today!" Or some other words of approval. Armin was a sweetheart to me, and always watched me spar with Eren. Hanji had taken over my menu and set up a diet for me. I'd dropped weight since I'd been here, but I'd replaced it with muscle mass.

As I went through my final stretch Armin stepped out onto the training field. In his hand was what looked like a strawberry shake. He smiled at me and says "Wow! You made it back here faster today! By a good three minutes!" I smile at him appreciatively as he hands me the shake. I take a small sip and almost moan with joy.

Hanji had me on protein and vitamin shakes due to my training. Armin and Petra worked together to make me a shake that tastes like strawberry milkshakes. I happily drank my shake while Armin and I talked a moment. Once I was done Eren nodded as I walked over, taking me through the motions of the moves I was learning.

He adjusted my stance slightly, moving an arm or leg here and there. "You're a girl, meaning you are naturally weaker than guys. I'm not insulting you, but naturally it's easier for men to make and keep muscle mass. Meaning you'll have to work twice as hard. I will always be naturally stronger than you, meaning you will have to fight smart." He says as he adjusts my arm.

He shows me another move to copy and says "You're smaller than I am, lighter too. That means you're faster than I am. Work on that, it's hard to hit something quick. Use your elbows and knees, you can put more power behind it. Use your entire body when you hit, you'll pack a bigger punch that way."

I nod along as I copy him, finding the move a little difficult to hold. He nods approvingly and says "You'll have to outsmart your opponent Lucy. It's rare you'll win on power alone. Erwin isn't our master simply because he's strong, he's there because he's fucking brilliant." I nod with a small smile. Another thing I was learning, was a massive amount of profanity.

Levi was very profane, along with a killer sense of humor. Eren did too, while Erwin and Armin tended to be more reserved, they did cuss occasionally. I was slowly starting to, yet nowhere near as much as the others. Eren motioned toward the ring they had etched out, and I take my place on the other side as he tossed me two rolls of wrapping tape.

I quickly tapped my fingers, preferring to not break any bones in my hand because of Eren's face. As I finished I was happy that I'd switched from my skirt to shorts. As Eren finished he nodded and said "Move first, and move fast. Use your head, and you'll stand a better chance of beating me." I nod as he slips into his stance.

I take a breath, sizing up his stance before rushing forward, trying to slip under his guard. He grinned at me, dodging to the left and dancing away from me. As I rushed at him again, he swung a roundhouse kick at me, and I was to close to dodge. I pulled up both arms, blocking the hit as I groaned in pain.

I could feel pain ripple up my arm, my shoulder going numb for a moment as I pull away from him. I dart back, trying to keep some distance between us. Eren doesn't allow this though and advanced quickly, landing a hit to my right side, a hit I managed to block. This continued for a few minutes, Eren striking me over and over as I blocked or dodged.

I finally managed to land a few hits of my own, even managing to break his nose. He laughed loudly as he stepped away, falling out of stance and holding his nose in place. In a few seconds it had healed and the bleeding stopped. I snickered at the blood all over his shirt as he said "You did well, I'd get that last hit looked at though."

He said worriedly, motioning toward my throbbing hand. I nod and say "I will. I was thinking more of my injured face!" I playfully seem upset, knowing Eren saw straight through my act. I had a small bruise on my cheek from one of his kicks. He grinned and said "Off you get. Go eat and rest up. I have a feeling Levi won't go easy on you at all."

I groaned softly as I walked off into the Guild. I get a few words of praise as I walk. I smiled at them as I walked into Hanji's lab/infirmary. She jumps up as I walk in and says "Ouch! You okay?" I nod and say "Could you heal the mark on my face? And look at my hand?" She nods and waves her hand over the mark on my face and it fades instantly.

She inspects my hand a moment before doing the same, causing the throbbing to stop. "You had a small fracture. All fixed now." I nod with a smile as I walk into the main hall, untapping my hands as I sat at the bar. Eld nods at me as Petra walks over. "Lucy! Hungry? I have your meal ready if you want it!"

I nod and say "Yes please! I'm starving." She nods and in seconds I have a massive steaming plate of food. It's some kind of pasta dish that Hanji had me on. It tasted fabulous and apparently was better for me than anything else. I practically inhaled my plate, grinning at them as Gunther and Aurou teased Petra.

I handed my plate to Petra when I was done. She smiled approvingly and said "You look better today. Did you break Eren's nose? He was covered in blood a bit ago. I grin and nod saying "I finally managed to hit his face." Eld congratulates me as Ymir collects some money from Marco, who smiles over at me.

I hop down from my stool and wave at everyone as I walk over to the Master's office. I knock softly and hear him call 'Enter'. I step inside, smiling at him as he chuckles and asks "Lacrima?" I nod as he says "I'll try and get you one next time I go to town." I smile as he hands me the lacrima. I take the lacrima and walk up to my room, which was on the third floor. Each room had it's own bathroom, and we could choose our rooms when we moved in.

Levi and Eren shared a room in the top of the tower, Marco and Jean choose a room on the second floor, our Master had a room above his office. Sasha and Connie were the only ones who lived out of the castle, preferring the forest nearby. Sasha had created a treehouse where the pair lived. My room faced the rising sun, and was perfect for stargazing. I set the Lacrima on the table in front of my couch before I pull my hair up into a ponytail.

I set my hand on the Lacrima, thinking about the master as a connection is created. I'd started calling him every three days, and making sure none of them saw the bruises I was sporting. I knew they'd freak out and overreact. As the connection is made a familiar blond head appears. "Hello? Who the fuck is this?" Laxus says, sounding confused at my sudden call. I jump up with a startled sound. "Oh god! I'm so sorry Laxus! I was trying to call Makarov and it accidentally called you!" I hastily say.

"Blondie? Since when did you call Gramps Makarov? Why are you covered in bruises? Wait… _Where is your guild mark?_ " He questions quickly, seeming more angry by the end of it. I sit down and sigh sadly, knowing that I'd have to explain why I left to someone soon. Christa had gotten it out of me the first day I was here, and every single member of my new guild wanted to kill my old team.

Laxus seems to notice my sadness and yanks off his headphones, looking at me worriedly and asking "Blondie? What's wrong?" Seeming genuinely concerned. "Whatever I say, you have to promise not to freak out okay?" I ask with a small sniff, feeling the prickle of tears well up behind my eyes. His worry seems to double as he nods quickly and says "Sure Blondie." I laugh softly and say "You're blonde too lightning butt."

He grins and says "Hey! At least your nickname isn't mean!" I smile slightly before it fades and I sit down again, hugging myself lightly and saying "Natsu… After Lisanna came back, everyone started ignoring me… Only Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Pantherlily, and Carla were the only people who talked to me… The Raijinshuu talked to me when they were there, but everyone else ignored me."

I see Laxus stiffen as I continue, wiping a stray tear from my eye. "Natsu and the rest of the team came to talk to me about two weeks ago…" Laxus finally spoke, saying "I have a feeling that this won't be good." I nod shakily and say "He called me weak! He said I was just a replacement for Lisanna and that I was off his team! And Gray and Erza agreed with him!" I see tiny sparks of lightning start to shoot off of him, dancing across his coat.

"And everyone just cheered when Natsu asked Lisanna to join! They were my friends and they just ignored me and acted like I didn't exist! And they still haven't noticed! It's been _two weeks_ Laxus and no one has noticed I'm gone save the Raijinshuu and my friends!" I say, feeling a small sob work up my throat as I hear Laxus growl softly. "How- they- what- HOW DARE THEY!" His voice crackles with the lightning that shoots off his body.

I watch him sadly as he vents his anger, shouting at the Lacrima. "NATSU IS CONSTANTLY SCREAMING ABOUT FRIENDSHIP AND FAMILY! BUT THEM HE HAS THEY FUCKING GALL TO JUST HURT YOU LIKE THAT! HOW FUCKING DARE HE." He shouts, voice echoing around my room. "I left Fairy Tail Laxus. He doesn't matter anymore…" I see him seem to calm as he says "I know you liked him Blonde… So this hurts way more than you're letting on…."

I blink at him and say "It was that obvious was it huh?..." He shakes his head and says "You wouldn't have let him get away with half of what he did if you didn't…" I nod and say "Yeah… I liked him alot… I saw Gray as my brother, and Erza like a sister…. And then they just abandoned me. So I left Fairy Tail. And I traveled for a little bit, before I found my new guild." I move my shirt up and show him my new guild mark.

His eyes widen as I say "I found new friends, and I'm training. Eren is teaching me hand to hand combat, which is where I got my bruises. Levi is helping me with my magical stamina, and Mikasa is helping me with my physical stamina. Jean is teaching me more about my magic, and two new kinds as well." He nods and says "You're doing well then… I'll let you be, since you seem like you have work to do!" He teases me gently, making me smile. I nod and say "You should come visit sometime… It'd be nice to see an old friend." He blinks at me in surprise as he grins cockily before we say our goodbyes. I smile at the darkened Lacrima. _Maybe I'll have an old friend here after all._

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Laxus POV - Crocus Forest**

As soon as the connection was cut my anger came back full force. Lightning cracked around me, jumping up and down my skin as I growled savagely at nothing. _They hurt her! THE ONE FUCKING PERSON WHO GAVE A SHIT ABOUT ALL OF THEM. SHE FUCKING FORGAVE ME, WITHOUT A SINGLE QUESTION! AND DID THE SAME FOR MY TEAM! SHE KEPT MY TEAM CLOSE AND HELPED THE OTHERS FORGIVE THEM FOR MY STUPIDITY._

I slam my fist onto the table, hearing it groan under the hit. The Lightning on my body sparked onto the wood, burning tiny marks into it. _I want…_ I felt my chest ache slightly at the pain she showed. She had seemed so heart broken, so hurt by their words that she actually _cried._ I hated seeing that! I hated it with every fiber of my being. I wanted her to smile, to laugh and cheer like she had at Fairy Tail. To be the gentle and forgiving person I knew. She wasn't weak, she was far from that.

I knew I liked Lucy, but I was to cowardly to ask her out. And I knew she loved Natsu. But at the pain she showed, made every instinct in my body scream for blood. I shook slightly as I tried to get a reign on my actions before I finally said "Fuck it." I darted to my left and started moving using the lightning. The miles slipped by in moments as I found myself at the doors of Fairy Tail. I drew my magic around my leg, and kicked the doors.

The doors flew off of their hinges, smashing into the opposite wall. The entire guild silences itself as gramps sees me. He looked me over, nodding and using his magic to grab my team and Lucy's friends. He pulls them up to the second floor as I shout "NATSU. WHERE'S LUCY?" Knowing that I probably look terrifying from the way some of the guild looks at me. Natsu tilts his head and asks "Who?"

I growl at him darting forward and grabbing his vest and picking him up off the floor. "LUCY FUCKING HEARTFILIA YOU DUMBASS! THE CHICK YOU BROUGHT TO THIS GUILD? THAN THREW AWAY THE SECOND LISANNA CAME BACK?" I threw him away from me, tossing him to the floor. He lands on his ass, staring up at me in shock as I turn to the guild.

"DO ANY OF YOU KNOW HOW LONG SHES BEEN GONE? DO ANY OF YOU KNOW WHERE YOUR CLOSEST FRIEND IS? WHERE THE ONE PERSON WHO CARED FOR ALL OF YOU REGARDLESS OF WHAT YOU DID TO HER? WHO EARNED THE NICKNAME 'THE LIGHT OF FAIRY TAIL'? DO ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY CLUE?" I shout at all of them, seeing them flinch and glance around.

I turn to Erza and say "SHE SAW YOU AS HER SISTER! AND YOU DARED TO CALL HER WEAK AND CASTER HER AWAY FROM YOU LIKE SHE MEANT NOTHING!" I turn to Gray, who glared at me as I say "SHE SAW YOU AS HER BROTHER! AND YOU JUST AGREED WITH THAT IDIOT!" I whirl back to Natsu, who has Lisanna at his side and say "SHE FUCKING LOVED YOUR PATHETIC ASS. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE WOULD KILL FOR THAT?"

I turn back to all of them and shout "SHES BEEN GONE FOR TWO WEEKS! TWO WEEKS AND NONE OF YOU HAVE ASKED FOR HER! NONE OF YOU HAVE NOTICED HER ABSENCE! SHE LEFT THE FUCKING GUILD AND NONE OF YOU CARED. SO MUCH FOR ALL THAT BULLSHIT ABOUT FAMILY AND NEVER LEAVING ANYONE BEHIND." Everyone flinches under my words, Natsu looking confused as he said "But everything we told her was true. She _is_ weak. She _was_ just a replacement for Lisanna."

I turn on him, feeling my anger reach new heights as I move towards him. Before I can take another step a large hand falls on my shoulder, and I glance back angrily at whoever dared stop me. Gramps stands there quietly, looking at me calmly and saying "Come my boy. They have something to hear." He easily picks me up and places me on the second floor beside my team.

Wendy nods at me happily while my team hugs me. "You should have broke his stupid face." Gajeel says softly to me. I nod and say "I wish I had. I still might." Gajeel nods as Gramps jumps onto the banister again. "You my children have made me very disappointed. To ignore and hurt one of your own is more painful than the worst battle wounds. Especially for someone who was as kind as Lucy. However, Gajeel has a letter to read to you from our lost friend."

Gajeel steps forward and unfolds a letter and says

" _Dear Fairy Tail._

 _If you are reading this, it means someone finally realized I was gone. Hopefully, it will be before the month mark. I'm honestly hurt by how all of you ignored me, but I understand that you found a long lost friend. Please, don't look for me, and don't expect me to return._

 _Love, Lucy Heartfilia."_

I feel my heart throb for some reason as he says 'don't expect me to return'. I knew I liked Lucy, but I also knew I had no chance. I could easily see how Lucy loved Natsu, and I couldn't step between them. But now… I wanted to hunt Lucy down and hug her, I wanted to beat Natsu senseless. And most of all, I wanted to be with Lucy. I wanted to be around the bright happy person she is. I wanted to be around that positivity she radiates.

Gramps stands slowly and says "Now. I believe we need to make some changes for this years S-Class test. Those of you I call now shall take the test, and all prior testers shall be null and void. Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, and Cana. Cana is still a tester because she has been training or passed out drunk. You are now the new S-Class testers. Be sure to choose a partner and train for the test in two weeks."

Natsu, Gray and Lisanna all tried to say something about why they were removed, but his glare silenced them. "We are all a family, and you are all my children. To see you hurt and ignore another one of my children is more painful than you will ever know. Lucy left two weeks ago as you know. But be aware that she has already found a new guild, that are working to remove all the pain you caused her." He says before looking at me.

I nod at Gramps as he says "Laxus. Come with me a moment." I nod as he leads me into his office. I hear quite a few people sobbing as I step into his office as he hops into his desk and says "How did you find out?" I shrug and say "She accidentally called me via Lacrima. And I managed to learn why her Guild Mark was gone." He nods and says "I'm afraid you must leave soon, but I can say thank you. My children needed that wake up call my son." I nod at him, finally allowing my anger to begin to subside.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And there we go for chapter two! Review, Comment, tell me how I did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bla bla bla pre chapter stuff here. Also, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lucy POV - Two Weeks Later**

I stretched my arms over my head, yawning loudly as I flopped across my bed. I'd been here for a month now, and I'd started talking to Laxus daily after that one accidental call. We'd set it up so we could talk at lunch time, spending at least a little time on what's been going on since we've left the guild. He'd been training too, doing odd jobs here and there as he traveled.

Over the last two weeks here, the master had managed to get to the nearby town when he had free time, and had bought me a soft blue Lacrima as a welcome gift. I'd been training my ass off, finally learning Light magic from Jean. It required a good bit of magic, and a strong will. To use light magic, you had to let all the brightness within your heart shine. The happier you were, the stronger it was.

Light magic could burn you, much like fire magic. However, if you got good at it, you could create things with it, like shields and platforms. It had been a big shock for me to see Jean walk on light, and float about twenty feet above me. The stronger the light, the more you could do with it, and the easier it is for you to manipulate it. However I had barely gotten to the _summoning_ part yet.

I hadn't managed to create any Light yet, Eren thought it was because I wasn't strong enough to summon it yet. Jean was on board with that thought, so he'd given me two weeks to practice my magic capacity before we tried again. I hopped out of bed, grabbing a white T-shirt and pale blue pants and changing out of my PJ's. Once dressed I ran through my morning bathroom routine before running down stairs to the others.

Before I'd even stepped foot in the room I heard Mike, Eren, Annie, Ymir, Bertholdt, and Reiner all call out "Morning Lucy!" I grin happily and reply "Morning everyone!" I heard Levi groan from his place in Eren's lap and say "It is way too fucking early to be awake… why the fuck are we awake again?" Eren kissed his head and said "Because we're showing Lucy to the town. Since they just got a new shipment of magical items from Crocus."

I grin and say "Really?!" Almost jumping with joy. Levi nods and says "I need something they have too, especially if you want to unlock your second origin." I nod at them and move over to talk to Christa and Armin, who are walking around, helping around the guild. Our usual bartenders were Christa and Armin, but they each had a backup for when they wanted to go out on mission.

However, when it came to the kings of mixed drinks, everyone bowed down to Eren and Marco. Eren had learned how to when he was younger, since he could serve without being of age as long as he had someone watching him. Marco's father had been one and he'd just picked it up as a hobby. Both of them loved to make me this freezing strawberry Creme shot. They had Mike chill it so it was barely above its freezing point.

Whatever else they added I don't know but they were amazing. Eren always made Levi this soft blue drink that almost looked like ocean waves in a glass. Apparently there was an actual magic to their art, but they wouldn't share. As I sat at the bar Christa placed a plate of food in front of me, smiling as I started eating. I'd dropped what little fat my body had, the fat turning into muscle mass instead. Thanks to their help I'd started to get a six pack.

Most of my bruises healed, and Eren had started fighting harder against me, still no where near as hard as he could, but he didn't act like it was a joke either. Everyone here seemed to share in my desire to grow stronger, to surpass every standard anyone had. With the constant training paired with my diet, I was quickly growing in prowess. Eren and Levi had offered to take me on a Captain Class mission with them.

They had a system like S-class back at Fairy Tail. Here however they called it Captain Class. Levi and Eren had both achieved this, Hanji, Mike, and Armin surprisingly had as well. Mikasa was trying as well, but Erwin said she needed to work a little more on restraint before she could achieve it. We had tons of members, but the Captain Class members were easily discernible as they had a tattoo on the back of there necks, depicting a rose.

The rose had pure white petals and a long black stem, which was covered in thorns. It had two beautiful wings spread out from the stem, one white and one blue. Blood drops dripped from the petals and thorns, pooling at the base of the image where the words ' _I Place My Faith In My Comrades, So That They Might Do The Same.'_ The ink white against the blood. Most of the time they had them covered because of their hair, but Levi's was short enough to see it constantly.

The image had been designed by Erwin, and he was the only one who could place it upon you. Currently I was eons away from achieving it, since our Captain Class could easily beat me. Still, Erwin tested everything about you, from courage to humbleness to restraint to loyalty. His test apparently made you rethink a lot about yourself, as well as understand people more.

I practically bounced in my seat as I ate before asking Eren "When are we leaving?" He looks down at the slightly sleepy Levi and says "In a few minutes. Go grab your stuff and I'll get Hanji. She'll Teleport us there." I nod and run up to my room, making sure I grab my wallet before hooking my whip to my hip. I'd gotten used to keeping my keys with me constantly, but my whip I occasionally forgot.

I rushed back downstairs and see Levi, who looks far more awake, Eren and Hanji all standing by the door. Levi leaned calmly against Eren, who smiled at me as Hanji says "Perfect. I'll take you now." And snaps her fingers. Before I'd even blinked everything went black a second before we appeared on the edge of the town. Eren shivered and asked "Did you have to sound so fucking creepy Hanji?" Hanji nods and says "Yes I did. Thank you for noticing."

She vanished after a moment more and Levi sighs. We then start walking into town and Levi says "Stick with us for the moment, let's run inside and grab the stuff we need from the shop than you're free still noon, we can head back than." I nod at him before we walk over to a massive magic shop. This town was on the very outskirts of the Forest of Angelis, and had a massive population. It was apparently a tourist hot spot because of the trees.

Once a month, on every new moon, the trees almost seem to sing. There's a strong wind that blows through the forest to the town, which brings a beautifully haunting song. Almost like flutes and song combined, the melody different every time. You could hear it wherever you went in the forest, but most people didn't stray to far into it. Apparently the stop I got off at to enter the forest is generally used as a refueling station, no one really got off there.

It made Levi's words of 'In the end, the lost always find there way to the forest.' Have a far deeper meaning. We stepped into the shop and saw a massive counter, with a small black haired man with his nose buried in a book sat, Levi walked up to him and said "I ordered a Time Lacrima." The man at the counter blinked up at him and than said "I'm sorry, but I don't think we have that in yet…" Levi raised an eyebrow and motioned behind him saying "Really? So it's not the Lacrima on the shelf behind you marked 'Pick up'?"

The man turns around, looking at it before picking it up off the shelf and handing it to Levi saying "Here you are. It's costs 300,000 Jewels." Levi paid and looked at me, holding the fist sized deep blue Lacrima. "This, is a time Lacrima. It can either Speed up, or Slow down, the time in an area. There expensive as fuck, and rare as hell. But so worth it."

I blink and ask "Why couldn't Hanji just make one?" Eren smiles and says "She can usually recreate, or create her own, magical objects. For some reason, she can't create this one. Maybe it has something to do with it's time tampering abilities." I nod and look at the man at the desk and ask "Do you have any Gate Keys here?"

He perks up a second and nods, standing up and walking into the back, and returning with a large box. He pulled off the lid to reveal stacking compartments, which he then gently sat in front of me. Within are thirty or so keys, spread equally throughout the boxes. They only had silver ones, but all of them looked amazing. I gently touched them, feeling a small image appear in my mind of there constellation.

I slowly picked up a few, picking from so many. "Silver are 50,000 each." The man says as I nod absently. In the end I have five keys that I _have_ to get. I pay the man for them before leaving with Eren and Levi, and we all choose to go ahead and head back. I wanted to contract my new keys, and Levi said he wanted to grab a nap before it got any later.

Eren grabbed out a small Lacrima and called Hanji, who teleported us back. I was grinning as I hopped over to Jean and say "Look what I got!" Showing him the keys in my hands. He grins and says "I am so watching you summon them." And he and a few of the others followed me out of the guild and to the training ring.

I pull out my first key, which had a small pair of wings on the insignia and say "I beckon you to my side, Pass through the gate, Aquila!" seeing the large silver gate in my mind open. The space before me glimmers a moment before a _massive_ bald eagle stands before me. He has his beautiful wings tucked to his sides.

"Hello my Lady, how may I be of service?" Aquila asks, voice deep and male like. I smile and say "You can call me Lucy, and I was wondering if I could make a contact with you." He nods and says "That would be wonderful for me miss Lucy. I am available whenever you wish it." I nod and ask "What abilities do you have?"

If a bird could smile he did and replied "I am generally used as a companion for my owners. However, I can be used as a messenger and a protector is need be when in my second form." I apparently portray my confusion at the words 'Second Form' as he glows softly a moment. When it subsides and before me stands a rather attractive man.

He has pale blonde hair, which was nearly as white as his feathers had been. He has bright golden brown colored eyes that seem to understand far more than you could ever know. "I am also a master tactician and weapons master, and loyal to those I see as family." I nod and say "You're my friend Aquila, and I am most certainly not your owner. Thank you for creating a contact with me." I bow to him before straightening and giving him a smile.

He looks surprised, giving me a warm smile before closing his own gate. Jean claps and says "I like him, Mikasa can spar with him." I nod and pick up my next key, holding it gently. This one has a pair of dog tags dangling from the handle. I sweep the key to the side and say "I beckon you to my side, pass through the gate, Canis Venatici!"

I see the new gate, which has a pair of hounds howling on each side as it bursts open happily. The ground glows before me as two hunting hounds, both yapping joyfully at me. There almost completely black, save for their paws, which are a light brown color. They're both running around, and sniffing things, having the time of their lives.

"Hello you two, may I make a contract with you?" I ask them with a grin. They both instantly move, sitting down side by side in front of me and nod simultaneously. "Are there any dates I can't summon you? Any times you don't want to be called?" The both shake their heads and I see that they both are as tall as my waist.

It takes just a moment more before they return through their gates. Apparently they could track anyone or anything regardless of distance, and they could also be used as guard dogs when need be. They communicate by touch telepathy, so they notified me they would randomly brush against me when they were here, they also communicated telepathically between themselves.

"Mike will love those two." Jean said as I pulled out my next key, which was silver like the others, but had a clear crystal fixed into the handle. "I beckon you to my side, pass through the gate, Chamaeleon!" The gate I saw looked like it was made of the same crystal, which had thousands of colors running through it as the gate opened.

The space before me shimmered before a lovely young woman stood before me. She had short cropped hair that reminded me of Mikasa, but that's where the similarities ended. Her hair had an undercut, and was bone white, save for a small streak in the front that was constantly changing colors. She was pale, skin almost looking shimmery while she wore a pale blue dress. Her eyes were different colors, shifting with her hair.

She gave me a sweet smile and said "Hello My Lady. You can call me Cham." I nod and say "Hello Cham. You can call me Lucy. Would you like to make a contract?" She nods gently, hair turning a soft green color. "I would like that. I'm also available whenever you have need of me." I nod as she continues on with "I have allusion powers. I can make you or a group invisible, or alter your appearance temporarily. I can even mask or change your magical signature."

I nod as she closes her gate. Jean letting out a soft hum and saying "She's interesting." I nod at him before selecting my next key. This key seemed to have a thin blue snake wrapped around its handle. "I beckon you to my side, pass through the gate, Hydrus!" A bright shimmering gate appears before me, opening in seconds as the space before me shimmers, a far larger creature appearing this time.

As the light dies I see a massive serpent, which was coiled up pleasantly. I nod at him and say "Hello Hydrus. Would you like to create a contract with me?" The serpent nods and says "Ye _s_ I would my lady." He lays greater stress on his s sounds, sounding slightly snakelike. I nod and we speak for a few minutes more before he vanished. He is the water serpent, and water of any creation or type is his to control.

From ice, to steam, to the water in our bodies, he could control it all. He was also a master of poisons, able to either poison or cure any he came across. Despite this, he was a generally kind and affectionate creature, partially from his cold bloodedness, partially from his simple wish for affection. He could change his size too, from the size of a garden snake, to larger than a boa constrictor.

Once we had said our goodbyes I pulled out my last key. This key had a small flame upon it, and I quickly chant "I beckon you to my side, pass through the gate, Phoenix!" The gate I saw was wreathed in flames as it opened, heat all encompassing my mind. As the warmth subsided a tall tanned man stood in front of me. He had on black, knee length cargo shorts with flames on them, and black sandals, and no shirt to be seen.

He looked like a surfer, hair windblown and bright, going from golden blonde to deep red at the tips. However, the most striking thing about him wasn't his blue flame colored eyes, but his massive wings. They were white at the beginnings, feathers pure as they faded to blue, than to yellow and orange, finally turning red at the ends of his massive wings, seeming to mesmerizingly shift back and forth between feathers and flame.

He gave me a deep bow, grinning brightly and saying "Hello my Lady! I am the Phoenix! I would love to create a contract with you!" I laugh and say "It's Lucy. And thank you! When are you free?" He shrugs and says "Whenever really, I don't mind." The next few minutes were spent figuring out his powers, which included flame manipulation and healing. Once he left the whole area seemed a lot colder. I smiled softly at Jean and say "Let's train a minute. I have a feeling I'll do better this time."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And that's all for this chapter. Comment, Review! Tell me your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry this took so long. I kinda got distracted with other stuff. Now, for the temple. Think of Legend Of Zelda Twilight Princesses forest temple mixed with the water temple.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lucy POV - The next day - Day before the S-Class Exam**

"Hey Lucy!" I hear Levi call from across the hall, which had a large Quest board set up across from the bar. I jumped up and walked over to where he stood, looking at a Quest. He pulls two down and handed me one, looking over the other himself. His had a Captain's Class marker, meaning that it was rather difficult. Anyone could take it, but most strayed away from them.

I couldn't really see what his was, so instead I read mine. " _Retrieve the sacred scroll from the temple of souls_?" I ask as I look it over. Levi nods absently and says "The reward is a chest of 'Soul Keys' found apparently with the scroll, and 500,000 jewels. I thought you may want to take it." I grin at it and say "I think I will. What's that one?" He smiles and says " _Defeat the monsters roaming the woods._ Seems like Eren and I are in for a treat. Or a bloodbath. Either or."

I laugh and check the place on both of them, seeing that both places were accessible from one awesome port. "We can get to them from Hargeon! Hanji can teleport us there and we can catch boats to Marilian Island and Moonacre from there! And Hanji can grab that Lacrima she's been talking about." Levi nods and says "Good idea."

Eren walks over, tossing an arm over Levi's shoulders and kissing his cheek before glancing at the quest and saying "Moonacre huh? Sounds like fun." Getting a grin as I say "Wanna meet up here in about ten minutes? I just need to pack a small bag." Levi nods with Eren and says "I need to make sure I have all my swords. Eren, tape your hands with the tape Hanji gave you before we leave. I don't want you breaking any bones in your hands again."

Eren chuckles and we all move off to our rooms, and I smile after them. Levi seemed to be a profane asshole, but he really did care about his friends, and Eren especially. And Eren cared blatantly and brightly about those he loved or saw as friends. He and Reiner would both come check on me if I was sitting quietly in the guild hall. Marco always made sure I could smile, and Jean was an awesome friend.

Everyone here welcomed me without question, even though some of them had known each other for years. They still treated me like one of their own. I shook my head, breaking out of my own mental ramblings and darted into my room, glancing at the lacrima on my table. I move to my closet and quickly change outfits, it didn't feel like it would be good to travel in.

Instead I chose a pair of small black shorts, a pale blue tank top and boots. Sasha had gifted me these boots, they had a knife that hid inside of it, and looked a lot like black combat boots. I pull on my belt, strapping my keys and whip onto it. I liked to wear tank tops more now, since they showed off my guild mark. I grabbed out the infinity bag I'd gotten from my spirits.

 _Incase I go shopping, I want to have space to pack everything._ I toss two pair of pants, some shirts, and shoes. I also placed my lacrima, a few books, and my jacket inside before closing it, putting my wallet in my pocket and walking downstairs. I walked over to the bar, smiling at Hanji and Armin and say "Hey you two. I'm about to go on a Quest." Hanji grins and says "Oh! Which one? Remember Marco has to be told so he can mark where you're going."

I nod and say "I'm headed to Marilian Island. I'm retrieving a scroll from a temple." Hanji grins and says "Nice! I'll tell Marco for you. Oh! Armin, I had some meals packed for her in the back. Could you bring them to her?" I blink in surprise. _How the?... Nope. Not gonna think about how she did that._ Armin happily went into the kitchens and brought out a large paper bag.

"The foods labeled and-" He sets the bag down on the counter and runs back to grab another "This is the vitamin and proteins shakes you need. Make sure you work out too!" I smile and nod at him, thanking him before placing everything inside my bag. Eren and Levi walk down not long after, Eren with a duffle bag swung over his shoulder and Levi without anything.

Levi preferred to either steal Eren's clothes or store his own in the pocket dimension every requip mage has. Levi nods at me and says "Shitty glasses! Can you take us to Hargeon?" Hanji grins at him and says "After you tell Marco where you're going." Levi snorts and says "To Moonacre." Marco nods and hits something down before smiling at us and saying "Got it. Lucy, Jean says to try summoning light in your free time, since he won't be on this quest with you."

I nod with a smile as Hanji suddenly drops her hand on my shoulder and says "Let's go!" I barely stand and grab my bag before we vanish, and appear in Hargeon. We appear in a small Alley as Hanji says "Perfect! Not far from the shop I wanted to visit!" She immediately takes off, darting out into the hustle and bustle of the port. Levi shakes his head after her and says "Wanna go get tickets?" I nod happily at them and we make our way over to the first ticket booth we see.

Levi finds a ship for him and Eren, but it doesn't leave till nightfall, but takes just two hours to get there. Mine however, leaves in ten minutes and if I'm not on it I have to wait till tomorrow. I wave to Eren and Levi before sprinting off to my boat. I make it with barely a minute to spare, the ship captain happily let me on board. The trip is just under and hour. But the seas apparently only calm twice a day at a high enough tide to let ships port.

I happily lounged on the deck, listening to the gentle waves. After a few minutes Loke summoned himself to my side and happily asked "Princess! Are you going after the Soul Keys? Are you really?" I nod and laugh. "Yeah Loke. Why?" He jumps up with a cheer, making some people look at us, but I think nothing of it. He happily sits down and says "The Soul Keys are really powerful! They have five spirits in their ranks. Lupa, Queen of the Wolves. Megumi, The Harbinger of Destruction. Thoth, The Guardian of Knowledge. Fora, The Spirit of Earth. And Valik, Demon Of the Deep."

I nod along, interested in what they may be like. "They'll tell you more about themselves, but it's been years since anyone's wielded them! I can't wait to see Lupa again, she's one of my closest friends in the spirit world!" He gives me a tight hug before vanishing, leaving me to relax until we arrive at Marilian Island. As the captain said, we arrived in less than an hour, and he let us all off with a grin, saying he'll be back tomorrow at Dawn, and again at Noon.

I nodded and left the ship, quickly following the directions on the Quest sheet to find the Village. It turned out to be a small village not far from the base of a large mountain. It was about a twenty minute jog through dense forest. By the time I arrived it was nearly Lunch. I entered the village and spoke to the Chief there, finding it to be a rather young man with brown hair and blue eyes. "Hello ma'am…" he said, seeming rather quiet.

I nodded and introduced myself, explaining why I was here. He than explained about the temple and what was within. Apparently, it was created to house the scroll, but lately it had become harder to enter the temple, since monsters had been appearing. "Would you mind if I rest a few minutes here before continuing on to the temple?" He smiles and says "Of course, rest all you need."

He leads me to a small meadow nearby and lended me a picnic blanket. I thanked him before spreading it out and setting my bag down. I quickly went through the stretches Eren showed me, before sitting down and pulling out my food and Lacrima. I set the Lacrima up before calling Laxus, who answered with a plate of food in his hand. I burst out laughing and say "Guess we're eating together huh, lightning butt?"

He snorted and said "I guess so Blondie." I open the container in my hand, and thank Hanji's magical food containers that were biodegradable and kept your food hot. I talked to Laxus as I ate Chicken Marsala and Mashed Potatoes. Which I must say was heavenly, and Laxus was amazing company. As it turned out he knew a good bit about this temple, like the fact it was swarming with monsters of all kinds.

"The worst part is the temples moat Blondie. Apparently if you fall in, you're slaughtered in moments and your Soul rests there till time ends. So please be careful." He says, seeming almost anxious about my safety. "Understood Lightning butt." I give him a grin before we say our goodbyes and I pack up. After that I told the Chief of my departure and made my way into the dense forest.

It was a long and humid journey, until I came upon a massive crumbling temple. It had thick, slimy water surrounding it. There were vines crawling across the sun bleached, pure white stone that made up the temple. There was a long wooden bridge that went across the water, yet it was broken and rotten in most places. I glare at the water. _How am I gonna… wait…_

I could see massive creatures that looked like mutant eels swimming around. They would occasionally skim the surface of the water, but it made my skin crawl. I think a moment before I grin and grab out a key, and open a gate. "Hydrus, I call you to my side." I say softly, feeling a small weight settle itself onto my shoulders. "Hello mi _ss_ Lucy. The warmth here is perfect." He hums softly in satisfaction as I say "I'm happy you like it, but I need a bit of help. Could you move the water away from the bridge? It's apparently deadly, as are those things." Hydrus looks at it softly with his almost glowing blue eyes.

It takes a moment before the water snaps away from the bridge like it was suddenly deadly, taking the eels with it. "Thank you Hydrus." I say before rushing across, sticking near the thicker areas and hopping from place to place to ensure that I didn't fall to the ground _far_ below me. I grinned as my feet fell onto solid ground again, and I pet Hydrus on the head gently. He hums in delight and says "I'll _s_ tay out, inca _s_ e you need more help."

I nod and press forward, finding the water falling back into place behind me as I step into the temple. It's dark, but I pull out a flashlight from my bag before Virgo appears a moment and takes my bag, saying she doesn't want it weighing me down. So, with flashlight in hand, I went through the temple. There were a few rooms that were completely submerged, so I strayed clear of those.

The first monster I came upon looked like a massive spider mixed with a lizard. It was scaly and green, covered in some kind of armor. I ended up summoning Phoenix to flambé it after I couldn't beat it up. Once spider lizard was nice and toasty, I kept them both close as we went through this place, which got increasingly monster filled as the minutes passed,causing us to kill tons of them.

Once I finally looked in every room possible, I got to the top floors main chamber, and nearly jumped with joy. _Finally. Grab a scroll, and then zip back to the village._ I saw that there was only one chest in the room, and another one that was sealed in another room, blocked by a large grate. I sigh and say "For once, can't we have the scroll on a pedestal two feet from the entrance?"

My spirits laugh at my words as I march forward and open the first chest, which had nothing inside it. However it suddenly set off a mechanism that made the walls start crumbling, the floor shaking as the grate opens. I almost start panicking as the floor begins crumbling. "Son of a-" I shout as I rush into the room containing the other chest. "Virgo! My bag!" I shout as she appears and hands me my bag, the chest is unlocked and I quickly peek inside.

The scroll, keys, and a massive amount of actual jewels lay within. "Hydrus! Help us please!" Hydrus darts off my shoulder and grows into a giant snake, wrapping his tail around the trunk and shoving it into my bag. I grab him gently as he shrinks again and Phoenix scoops me up as water starts seeping into the room and I realize that the temple is _sinking._ Hydrus uses the water to smash the wall apart nearby, and the effort takes a lot out of him.

I hold him gently to my chest and send him back as Phoenix runs out and jumps into the sky. His wings flap strongly, and he flies from the building, easily holding my weight. I tuck my bag to my chest and watch the temple sink gently into the water. "Would you like me to fly us to the village miss Lucy?" Phoenix asks after a moment and I nod. "If you don't mine Phoenix, that would be wonderful."

He flashed me a winning smile and stared flying to the village. We landed gently in the center of the village, causing some to stand in awe while others cried out in surprise. I stand straight under there shocked gaze and feel Phoenix squirm softly under their gazes. "Thank you Phoenix, you may return if you'd like." I say softly to him with a smile, a smile he returned and vanished instantly.

I saw the children of the village stare at me in awe as I set my bag down. And pull out another key, summoning Virgo to my side. "Hello Princess, what can I help with?" She asks, and I'm thankful she didn't say anything about punishment. "Hey Virgo, would you mind helping me get the chest out of my bag?" She nods and we both pull the chest from my bag, and set it down upon a rug the villagers provided.

Now that I could see it better, it was pure white, save a small blue gem that sat above the keyhole. I gently opened it for them, revealing the treasure within. The Chief sighed in relief and stepped forward, taking the scroll on top and unfurling it. Those near smiled and bowed their heads, and the chief said "This scroll was created by the first chief of the island. It holds the words to be spoken at the beginning of every eclipse, which should happen in three days."

He rolled it back up and said "I thank you ma'am. We shall always be grateful to you. Please, take the trunk and it's contents as your reward." I go to protest before an elderly woman says "Yes. Take the chest, nothing is more worthy of your help. Please, as a gift." I smile at them and gently help Virgo put it into my bag. By now it's nearly nightfall and they offer me a room here, one I gladly accept.

They let me stay with the Chief, which I found slightly odd but still nice. I locked myself in my room and summoned Canis Venatici. They were happy that they'd been summoned, and joyfully romped about my large room. The room was decked out in lavish rugs and tapestries. _Oh yeah… they are known for their superb cloths and embroidery._

I quickly go to the shower, quickly washing off the sweat and dust from my day. Getting dressed in soft sleep shorts and top I ate my food, drank one of the shakes Hanji gave me, and stretched before climbing into bed. Those two happily climbed up with me, snuggling on either side of them. I was just being paranoid, but I still liked having them here incase anyone came into my room. I easily drifted off to sleep, snuggled between the two of them.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lucy POV - Morning - Day of the S-Class Exam**

I yawn and stretch, Canis and Venatici being rather lazy this morning. I gently wake them and let them back to the spirit world before getting dressed for the day. I pull on a green top and dark blue shorts. I pull on my boots again before grabbing my bag and pulling out the breakfast Hanji had packed me. It was some kind of breakfast burrito that was amazing, and I stretched right after eating it.

I yawned softly and peered out the window, seeing that the sun was barely over the horizon and that I needed to get going. I left my room, softly informing the young woman in the kitchen that I was leaving, and darted out of the village. I easily made it to the port, but nearly missed the ship that was about to leave. "Almost missed it ma'am!" The captain said as I grinned. "Almost, but I'm here!" He nods and lets me onto the deck once more.

I doze as I wait, until I feel a strange hum of magic in Hargeon. I perk up and look around, not liking the feeling. Once we port I quickly summon Canis Venatici and they appear, sniffing the ground before gently rubbing against my side. _This smell is weird. It's like a spirit and a human mixed with something evil. It's bad miss Lucy._ I nod and say "Lead me to it please." They nod at me and I follow them at a walking pace through the crowd.

It takes a few minutes before I see a tall goat man standing in a suit near an alley. I thank Canis and Venatici and send them back before summoning Cham. "Can you hide us?" I ask softly and she nods, taking my hand as I see myself go invisible. "No one can see, hear, or sense us. What is Capricorn doing here? No one has seen him in the spirit world since Layla Heartfillia died…" She says as we walk closer to him.

I gape as I hear him speaking to a cloaked woman beside him. "Why can't we just kill them now? It would make more sense." The woman shakes her head, face shadowed so I can't see her features, and says "We have to let the Fairy Tail members get to their Island. We must kill them there, and nowhere else." I gape at them and follow their line of sight and see my friends.

The Raijinshuu, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Pantherlily, Gajeel, Cana, and Makarov. I feel my blood boil as I glare at the two people who dare think they can harm my friends. "We have to get them away from my friends." I say to Cham and she nods and says "We can distract them and draw them out of town, I'll get her." I nod and she let's my hand go as I kick Capricorn in the knee. He let's out a startled sound and glares at me as I turn in the opposite direction of my friends and run down the alley.

He takes off after me, moving faster than I was able to. _Dammit. I should have thought this through…_ I barely manage to stay out of reach as we dart through the town, I feel Cham's gate force close, meaning she's gone unconscious. _Oh Cham. I hope you're okay._ Meanwhile I try and think of what I can do as Capricorn grabs my arm. "Got you. Now- AH!" I grab the knife from my boot as he grabs me and stab it through his arm, causing him to let me go as I jump back.

He grips his arm as I summon out Loke, who is best at hand to hand combat. I hadn't seen Capricorn use any powers so far, so he must have some kind of physical manifestation. Loke glares at Capricorn and I draw my whip, watching Capricorn as Loke says "Capricorn? What is wrong with you?" He laughs as Loke says "It's been twenty years since you were contracted to Layla Heartfillia. As such you should have passed to Lucy when she died. Why didn't you?"

Capricorn suddenly looks at me, with something bordering on obsession as he says "Layla… She looks just like her…" Loke looks at him and suddenly senses something wrong and says "Princess. Get back to the port… I don't want you caught in the crossfire." I glare at him, about to refuse before he looks at me. In his eyes I saw that he was planning something and I sigh. "Alright. But you better come back to me in one piece okay? Or I swear I'll let Hanji give you a physical!" I say, being playful at the end.

Loke shivers in fear before laughing and says "Of course Princess!" I turn and run away from them, wiping my knife off before sliding it into my sheathe and getting into town as I hear arrows being fired. I skid to a stop in town, seeing the ship Eren and Levi should return on. I rush over, feeling a strong pull on my magic as Loke fights. I could see those able to sense magic looking off into the forest with worried looks.

I pant as I look at Levi and Eren, who have worried looks as I say "I found Capricorn, he's a spirit. Something's wrong with him, and so Loke is fighting him and he asked that I come here." Eren nods and says "They have ten minutes before I'll try and go help. Shouldn't Hanji be here soon?" I nod as we wait, and just at the ten minute mark, I feel Loke's gate close and another key weigh down my key ring.

I look down, and find Capricorns key shining innocently at my hip. I smile at them as Eren says "I guess he won?" I nod as Hanji appears nearby, and I see my friends board their ship. I smile in pride, happy that I managed to keep them safe, even if it was only for a little while. Hanji walked over and asked "Ready to head back?" I nod as Levi says "Yes, I miss the castle. At least it is quiet at night."

Hanji snorts and says "As if you and Eren are quiet at night." I laugh as they both go slightly red and Eren chuckles. We appear back in the castle as soon as she touched my shoulder. I sighed in relief at the familiar sight, finding these stone walls to be more comforting than I ever could have imagined. Everyone happily greeted us, asking how we did and what we got.

Eren pulled a pelt out of his bag and showed it to us, it had been painted with our guild symbol. "We also got 300,000 Jewels." Levi says with a barely visible proud look. I congratulate them as Eren asks "What did you get Lucy?" I grin sheepishly and set my bag down, tapping on Virgos key, causing her to appear and she helps me hoist the chest out of my bag.

"God damn!" I hear Jean say as I grin, thanking Virgo before she vanished and I opened the chest, revealing old scrolls, gems of every color and shape, and five black keys. "Holy shit…" I hear more than one person say as I grin, and shrug. "I was supposed to just get a scroll and the keys, but I ended up grabbing the trunk when the temple started sinking, so they gave me everything inside of it."

Erwin nods proudly at me, everyone else congratulates me and Eren offered to hoist it to my room. I thank him as he carried the large chest to my room. I followed him and set my bag down before opening the chest and grabbing out the keys and the scroll marked _**Soul Key Summons**_. I skim over the scroll, reading the incantation I need to summon them, before skipping down to see if there are any warnings.

 _Blah blah blah... they will not heed the call of usual summons. Interesting… wait._ I skim the page and see something for each Key. _Do not treat Lupa like a dog, she will become highly violent. Treat Megumi with the utmost respect, she will kill you if you don't. Contract or no contract. Thoth loves books, and has a library of every book in existence. He loves doing research and will happily help you out. Do not insult authors, scholars, teachers, or harm books in his presence._

 _Fora is of the earth. She loves everything upon it. She is adept with plants and animals, and she values nature. DO. NOT. HARM. ANY. ANIMALS. IN. HER. PRESENCE. SHE WILL EXPLODE LIKE A VOLCANO AND KILL EVERYTHING THAT HURT THE CREATURE. Valik is deadly in both forms. Yet as a 'person' he has a strict no touching rule. He will not tolerate even the gentlest of touches and will maim you for trying. In serpent form he is relaxed and will allow only you to touch him._

I nod slowly and grab the five keys in the chest and walk downstairs. "Hey Jean! I got some new keys. Wanna watch me summon them?" He nods and a few of the others follow us as we walk out into the training ground of the castle. "Okay, it says don't treat Lupa like a dog. She apparently gets violent…" I say to them before holding up her key. It was pure black with a yellow gem in the handle.

I swipe the key through the air and say "Forgotten Souls of days past. Heed my call and once again pass through the gate, Lupa! Queen of the Wolves!" In my mind I saw a gate, black as a moonless night with golden flames at either side open. In front of me suddenly sits a giant dire wolf. She has pitch black fur and golden eyes, with a crown of thorns upon her head.

She hums softly and says "Hello little human. It's been quite some time since anyone dared to summon me." I smile and give her a small bow before saying "Hello Lupa, I'm Lucy. Would you like to create a contract with me?" Lupa regards me silently for a moment before saying "Only if you promise that you will never treat me like a creature that is beneath you." I nod and say "I promise you. I will never treat you like you are beneath me."

She hums again and says "Then I'd be happy to make a contract with you. Call me anytime. Wolves are at my command, and I can summon an army of them at will." With that she shut her gate on her own and vanished in a shimmer of black sparkles. I heard Jean let out a shaky sigh and say "Holy fuck. I never thought I'd see a living dire wolf."

I nod as I pull out the next key, this one had a red gem that looked almost like a blood drop on the handle. "It says give her respect or she'll kill you, contract or no." I say slightly shakily before saying "Forgotten Souls of days past. Heed my call and once again pass through the gate, Megumi! Harbinger of Destruction!" I see a gate that looked beautiful, shimmering with black metal and red gems open.

Suddenly in front of me stood the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life. She had a figure that even I'd kill for, with silver hair and blood red eyes. She accented her figure with a red dress with a black belt around her hips. The dress ended at her knees and fit her perfectly, giving her an refined look. She looked over me sharply and said "I'll make a contract with you brat. But if you ever insult me in any way, I'll kill you where you stand. I don't care what laws exist, nothing will hide you from my fury."

I nod rapidly as she says "I'm able to reduce anything to dust. There's nothing I can't kill or at least maim permanently. Now I have stuff to do." She vanished in another wave of black shimmer. I sigh in relief and say "She's…" Jean says "Not demanding… more like she's been doing this forever and just wants to move on." I nod again and pull out the next key. This one was black as well, with a small open book carved into the handles blue stone.

"Forgotten Souls of days past. Heed my call and once again pass through the gate, Thoth! The Guardian of Knowledge!" I say, seeing a gate that was black with books stacked around it opening. Suddenly a tall brunette man stood in front of me with pale blue eyes. I smile at him as I look over his comfy looking sweater and jeans. He also had a large book titled 'Magics Of Fiore'.

He gives me a bright smile and says "Hi! My names Thoth! I love books! And research! Did you know that cats meow only to speak to humans? Most cat language is outside of human hearing!" I grin and realize that I'm gonna love this spirit. "Yeah! They also speak with their whiskers, tails and ears! Also I'm Lucy! Wanna make a contract?" He nods happily and hugs me tightly, a hug I return.

"Next time I'll bring you some books okay?" I say and he nods happily before vanishing. I grin as Jean says "I like him." Eren laughs and says "I think everyone does. Damn, I think Armin fell in love over here!" I glance and see Armin staring at the spot he was in dreamily. I shake my head before pulling out another key, this one with a clear stone on the handle with a small tree trapped within.

"Forgotten Souls of days past. Heed my call and once again pass through the gate, Fora! Spirit of the Earth!" I chant again, seeing a black metal door covered in vines and flowers open up. And than in front of me is a short brunette with hair that went down her back and a crown of flowers made of morning glories. She had warm brown eyes and a bright green dress on with long sleeves. I saw grass and flowers sprout from the ground around her bare feet.

She rushed forward and gave me a hug, smiling happily and saying "I'm Fora!" I hug her back and say "Hi Fora, I'm Lucy! Would you like to make a contract?" She nods against my chest and says "Yes! I can create plants, help animals, and do loads of other stuff!" I hold her tight until she vanished back to the spirit world. I smile at everyone before pulling out the final key.

"Alright. The only warning this one had was that you can _never_ touch his human form…" I say softly as I peer at the key. It was black metal as well, with a serpent curled around the entire thing, with the dark blue gem in it's mouth at the handle. I wave it across the space and say "Forgotten Souls of days past. Heed my call and once again pass through the gate, Valik! Demon of the Deep!"

This door looked very different from the others, the metal door seeming to be dripping water as it formed a puddle at the bottom of it. The dark blue gems were dripping water as it opened slowly. I feel my breath catch as I stare at the man in front of me. He was massive, easily 6'6 in height. He had black hair and yellow eyes, with skin so pale it looked almost sickly. He was dressed like an old sea captain without the hat.

His boots went to his knees and he had on black pants and a long coat that went almost to the floor and was splayed open in the front with a black shirt on. The creepiest part was that he was soaking wet, seeming to drip water onto the ground. There was a puddle at his feet and if I didn't know better I'd think we just drug him out of the water.

He stares at me a moment and says "I am the demon of the deep seas. I have two forms, the other is over a massive serpent. I can create traps in water and appear in any body of water I choose." I nod slowly, his voice almost seemed hoarse. "Would you mind showing me your other form please?" He gave a shrug and mist appeared a moment that smelled like salt water before I saw a _massive_ serpent.

To put it in perspective I could have stood in his mouth if it was wide open. He had beautiful scales that were black and blue and dark green. His eyes were golden and almost terrifying as I heard _This is my form my Lady. I prefer to fight in water, it makes best use of my form. I can set traps in the water I leave as I walk and drag people into the water and slaughter them. Or maim them if I'm not allowed to kill them._

I blink at him and ask "May I touch you?" He tilts his head to the side a moment before dropping his head down and letting me pet his nose. It was soft and cold, and his scales were wet to the touch. I smile and say "Thank you Valik. I would love to make a contract with you." He gave a deep humming hiss before vanishing. I let out a soft breath after a few moments and say "Well. There different to say the least."

Jean nods and says "To say the least. Now, practice time!" The others disperse as Jean has me sit on a mat. "Think of every happy memory you have. All of them. Bring them to the surface and focus on them, and let the joy radiate from your form." I take a deep breath, and delve into my head. I find my memories with my mom, running around the gardens of my home.

I find memories of my father before my mom died, when he'd put me on his shoulders and read out reports to see what I thought of them. I'm pulled into the memories of Fairy Tail, of my friends and the fun we had. I'm pulled to the joy of my spirits, before I run to the memories of my time here in Freedom's Wings. Of laughing with Eren, dancing with Sasha and Christa, getting books from Armin and Erwin.

I find myself smiling as a warmth suddenly encases my hands and I heard Jean cheer. I jump and snap my eyes open, glancing down at my hands and seeing them encased in a warm golden light. I let out a happy laugh and say "I got it!" Jean nods and says "That you did! Now, try and move it around. Think of the shape you want it to take."

I'm kind of at a loss for what to create so I just think of a ball between my hands, seeing it slowly start to form one. It moved a lot like molasses, slow but steady. It took a few minutes for it to take shape, but it was still a ball by the end of it. Jean grinned and said "Okay, dissipate it. Just let the memories sink back down" I nod and take a deep breath before exhaling slowly, letting the light fade.

Once it's gone I jump up and cheer, ecstatic that I managed to do it finally. "Well done! Now. Levi wants you for stamina training." I groan softly before saying "Okay. Just give me a minute okay?" He nods and says "Going to talk to Laxus?" Voice playful and teasing. I go slightly red at his silent implication and I say "Yeah, so what?" He holds his hands up in surrender and says "Well, one might think you _like_ him."

I go a little red at his words and am struck by the thought. _Do I like him? Do I like Laxus?_ I blink in shock before walking inside and grabbing Levi and Christa. "I need a word for a moment." I say as I pulled Levi away from Eren, who'd let out a growl. I pull them into the nearby storage shed and say "Um… how did you know that you were in love with your partners?"

Christa smiled at me and Levi said "Because he makes me happy, because he annoys me and genuinely cares about my feelings. He's stuck with me through everything and hasn't ever deserted me for any reason." Christa nodded and says "I knew I loved Ymir when I looked forward to every moment I spent with her. I didn't care what we were doing, I just wanted to be around her. And she cares about how I feel and I do the same for her."

I nod along as Christa says "So who's this about?" I gulp softly and say "Well… Laxus. I've been talking to him a lot since I left Fairy Tail, and he seems to understand. He gets what I went through and doesn't think me weak for leaving it hate me for it… and I like having him around. I like spending time with him and I look forward to it every day…"

Christa nods and says "I would make an educated guess and say you at least like him. Why don't you just relax and see where this goes?" I nod and say "Perfect. Thank you both." Levi nods and walks out, giving a irked looking Eren a hug as I walk over, Armin passing me a sandwich as I walked upstairs. I get to my room and yank my bag open and pull out my Lacrima. I try calling Laxus, since it's almost lunch time.

He doesn't answer, so I munch on my sandwich as I dig through the chest I got. I see scrolls and gems throughout the whole thing. But one gem stood out from the others, since it was darker than the others. I pick it up, seeing that it was barely an inch long, and was cut in a square. "Is this… and actual Tanzanite Cushion Diamond?" I thank my studies having covered gems extensively so I could tell the difference between real, expensive gems and cheap fakes.

I looked it over, it seemed to be genuine. These were rare in Fiore, especially this dark of a shade of blue. I smiled at it and put it into my pocket, thinking I'd do something with it later. I hear my Lacrima ring and I jump over to answer it, seeing Laxus on what looks like a boat. "Hey Laxus!... are you okay?" He looked slightly green as he sat on the swaying ship. "Sorry… I don't like transportation… Dragon Slayer thing…"

I laugh and say "It's fine. At least you don't whine like Natsu did." He nods proudly before deflating and going a deeper shade of green. He chuckles and says "Yeah, motion sick is not how I wanted to have this conversation… I'm headed to Tenrou island. It's where gramps takes everyone to do the S-Class quest. But it also holds Mavis's grave. I'm going to visit it like I did with gramps every year."

I smile and say "That's sweet." He chuckled again and smiles slightly at me before saying "Uh… Lucy… I was wondering… well. Kind of hoping…" I blink and say "Hoping for what?" He goes a little red in the face as he seems torn between blushing and being sick. I smile at him as he rapidly says "IwaswonderingifyoudliketogoonadatewhenIgetback!" I blink, not ha being caught most of what he said as he looks anywhere but me.

"What? I didn't catch half of what you said." I say sheepishly as he gulps and says again "I was wondering… if maybe you'd like to go on a date with me once I got back…" I blink at him before I break out into a giant grin and say "Yes! I'll happily go on a date with you Laxus!" His answering grin was down right adorable as he said "Really? Okay, I can be in the Forest of Angelis in two days. Than we can go out to eat?"

I nodded happily and said "Sounds perfect!" He smiled at me and our conversation relaxed from there, moving to what had changed since yesterday before I had to let him go. After letting the call disconnect I jumped up from my couch and darted downstairs before crashing into Christa and shrieking "He asked me out!"

Christa jumped with joy as we hugged each other, Levi quietly telling Eren something before saying "I'm still training you Lucy!" I pouted over at him before sighing and say "One second, I gotta get Hanji to do something." He nods and I rush into Hanji's infirmary and pull out the gem I had. "Hey Hanji. Could you turn this into a necklace? Something simple please."

She takes the gem and says "It's for pretty boy isn't it." I go slightly red and say "Thanks Hanji!" Before I dart out of the room. I look at Levi and say "Okay, let's get started then!" He nods and leads me into the woods, grabbing a meditation mat from the tree stump nearby and handing it to me.

He takes the other and we sit across from each other in a small clearing. "Were out here today for a reason." I nod as I sit down in a crossed legged on the mat and he says "Close your eyes. Breathe deep and try and feel all of the magic pulsing within your body." I do as he says, sensing every fiber of my magic, feeling it pulse with my heartbeat.

"Imagine pushing all of it into your hands, slowly push against it until you can't anymore." He says softly, and I do so. It feels like a trail of warmth going down my arms to my hands, before dispersing once it reaches there. This goes on for a few minutes as I feel my magic start to form itself around my person, moving the wind and making some branches snap around us. I start panting after a few minutes more, before I finally can't keep going and snap my eyes open as I gasp.

I fall back onto my mat and pant a few minutes as my magic dispersed around me. Levi hummed softly and said "You did well, you have more magic than you did last week." He than pulled out the Time lacrima we'd gotten not long ago and says "You sure about this? It's gonna hurt like hell, so you probably won't wake up for a few hours."

I nod and say "I'm sure." He nods and leads me back to the castle, where Hanji has a bed set up in the infirmary for me. "Okay, lay down and we can begin." Levi says, and I do so. He stands at my feet and holds the lacrima above me before muttering in some kind of language, it was soft and rhythmic. I felt almost like dozing off to the sound before a sharp pair ripped through my chest and I coiled up on my side, gripping the spare just above my heart. I felt tears drip down my face as I could even scream through the pain, just laying there silently as my body spasmed before I passed out, mind sinking into nothingness.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lucy POV - Eight Hours Later**

I wake up groggily, everything aching slightly. I glance at Hanji who looks suddenly downtrodden. I blink at her and say "Hey… What's wrong…" She sighed and said "Lucy… Tenrou Island has been destroyed. And it killed every Fairy Tail member upon it as well." I gape at her in shock and realize the weight of her words. _Everyone… All my friends… Laxus...They're all gone…_

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And there's our cliffhanger! Thoughts? Comment! Review! Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! We have a lot of plot stuff in this one… And time skips. Were mostly going over the next seven or so years in this one, but not all in one binge. Like, tiny skips of a few weeks/months/ at a time. We will however have a few jumps of a few years. I don't want to bore you all to death. STILL, this chapter is fucking massive, so be aware.**

 **We also have another cliffhanger, cause that's where this chapter felt good to leave with. I have Lucy growing a lot in this chapter, she's coming to terms with things and realizing her own potential. I'm still really sorry this took me so long to write, but it's by far the largest chapter I have ever written for any story!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lucy POV - Port of Hargeon**

"Hanji?" I ask her, standing at the edge of the water and trying my hardest not to panic. I had to know, with absolute certainty and with my own eyes, that they were gone. I couldn't just let hearsay control my life and I wouldn't mourn until I knew for myself. I was still in some kind of hazy space in between saddened and terrified, unsure if it was some kind of mix between the two or not.

Marco and Christa flank me as Marco gives me a warm hug, one I cling to. Hanji quickly created a boat, ushering all of us onto it and setting off at a speed that shouldn't be actually possible, water misting around us as we sped off toward the coordinates we got from Lyon. Eren was digging into what attacked them, and who, as we did this.

We arrive far faster than I thought we would, and I guess it's because Hanji was helping us along. We arrive at an empty expanse of water, completely devoid of any humanoid life that I could see. I start shaking so hard I feel like I might be vibrating, Christa latching onto my waist with a hug as Marco steps to the edge of the boat, reaching out into the air with a confused look on his face.

"Lucy?... Something's off about this…" He suddenly says, looking out and down into the water. "What do you mean?" I question as I hastily wipe at my eyes, making sure I wasn't crying without my knowledge. He purses his lips and explains "Okay. Imagine if death leaves an imprint, a mark on the spot where a soul passes from life to death. The more creatures that die in one spot, the bigger the mark. If an entire _island_ died here I should be able to feel it, but I feel nothing."

I blink in confusion as Hanji peers over the side, humming a moment before she says "Christa, look at this with those eyes of yours. Maybe you'll be able to see what happened." Christa finally detaches from my side and peers over the side, eyes glowing a faint pink color as she watches. Her face twists in confusion after a moment as she tilts her head to the side as she watches the water.

"Something attacked, something big. Something big enough to unite all of their hearts into the sole wish of being both accepting of fate and wanting to be safe from harm. It's activated some spell, what spell I don't know however. It seems to have encased both them and the entire island, sealing them in a tiny pocket of space away from us. I don't even know if they can get out on their own." She says, watching the water carefully.

"That's very smart, I'm happy you figured it out." Someone suddenly says, making us all look up in confusion. Before us floats a blond girl, smiling serenely as she says "They activated something I named the 'Fairy Sphere'. Normally, it's meant for only one person to cast, is isn't that large. However, they all joined together in their wish, and the magic used all of their power to shield them. It's only supposed to last an hour, maybe more. Instead, this one could last years before they resurface."

I blink in shock, Hanji jumping onto the boat's rail and starts asking "Who are you? Why did you say you named it? How old are you? Why did they need it?" She shakes her head at us and says "Normally, only Fairy Tail members can see me, as I am the first Master, but I see even Ex Fairy Tale members can see me too. I'm allowing you to see me as well, but that's tiring. You can figure out the rest, if you look."

With that she vanished from sight, like she had never existed at all. They all look to me in confusion as I add "Mavis was the first master of Fairy Tail, she created the Fairy Magics that many people still covet today. There are only three that I know of, this one, Fairy Glitter and Fairy Law. Fairy Glitter is a really big unknown to me, but Fairy Law inflicts the will of the caster, and only attacks those the caster sees as an enemy. The Master used it against Phantom Lord."

They all nod and mill around a moment before Hanji says "Then, I guess we just have to wait huh?" I nod as she starts making our way back to Hargeon, the wind whipping by us as the miles slip by. Christa suddenly perks up and says "Hey Lucy, you can now totally tease Laxus about being late for your date." I blink as the words settle in, fully realizing that _they aren't dead._

I break out in near hysterical laughter, so relieved and happy and thankful that they were going to be okay that I was sure I scared at least one of them. Christa however seemed unperturbed as she smiles as says "Why don't you take a day and explore Hargeon? It'll do you some good to get out and about." I nod my head, shaking slightly as I disembark, walking into the town. I made a few people stare as a giggled a few times but eventually pulled myself together.

Then the sadness set in, the ache that I wouldn't see them for _years_. It was a bitter, empty ache. I wanted so badly to know that they were safe, to know that they would be alright that I didn't even realize where I was going until someone crashed into me. I yelp as they crash to the ground, yelping as well as they smashed into their partner and fell to the ground.

"Oh god I'm so sorry! I should've been watching… Sting? Rogue?" I say, watching as Sting springs back to his feet with a grin, his exceed dusting himself off with a huff as he stands beside his friend, Rouge moving a little slower as he cradled his exceed to his chest. "Hey miss Lucy! Why are you in Hargeon? Is it for a quest? Why do you look sad? You smell like tears, have you been crying? Do you need a hug? Where's that spirit of yours, he seems like he'd give great hugs." Sting rapidly fires out, Rogue giving me a worried look as I wipe my eyes a moment.

"It's nothing really… You heard about Fairy Tail right?" I ask, Sting brightens and goes to say something before Rogue roughly elbows him. He throws him a questioning look before Rogue gives him a 'Think a second dumbass' look as it dawns on Sting. He looks a touch sheepish as he nods and I continue with "Well… My friends urged me to come here and get my mind off of it, but shopping doesn't seem like it'd be the best option at the moment…"

Sting nods solemnly a moment before he brightens and looks at Rogue, pointing to his pocket with a questioning look. Rogue responds with a shrug and they spend a few seconds silently conversing with their hands. After a few moments Rogue seems to agree to something and asks "Would you like to accompany us on a quest? The company would be nice…" Sting puffs up and adds "And you could see us defeat a monster in a nearby town!"

 _This would be a good way to get my mind off of everything… Besides, I can be backup if anything happens._ I nod and say "Sure, I'll accompany you. I'll be backup if you need it, I have a spirit that specializes in healing." They nod and I'm quickly drug off toward a carriage, the both of them piling into the back and Rogue quickly telling the driver where we were headed. Sting settled on my right side, setting his Exceed in his lap and saying "Lucy, this is Lector, he's my friend. Lector, this is Lucy, she's the one we rode on the train with to meet up with you in Crocus."

Lector quietly smiles at me and we all talk as Rogue sits at my other side, introducing me to Frosch as the carriage began to move. Both of them started going a little green at the motion, making me blink before I put two things together. Apparently all dragon slayers have motion sickness, but there's is far better than Natsu and Gajeel's. I tap Virgo's key, the kind spirit appearing instantly as I ask "Hey Virgo, would you mind grabbing them something to settle their stomachs?"

She nods with a small smile aimed at them before vanishing a moment. Frosch seems worried about Rogue as he slumped against my side and held his stomach. _I guess the stronger they get, the worse this becomes._ Virgo appears with a tray, carrying two purple drinks and some lighter snacks. "Phoenix happily mixed something up for them, but they'll have to drink it all. He said it should last till tomorrow." She explains before handing me the tray and vanishing.

I gently coax Rogue into tasting it, which he says tastes like summer berries. I do the same with Sting, finding him far harder to convince. However a few minutes after they finished them they were perfectly fine, grinning and excitedly asking what that was. "Cupcake?" I offer as I explain, both of them happily digging into the treat. I munch on a chip as they excitedly explain more about the quest.

"It came in a few hours ago, apparently this monster started terrorizing this town! It sounds weak from what they said, so I think Rogue and I can easily take it down!" Sting boasts as I smile and reply "You are both very confident in your abilities, I'm proud of that. You both seem to be very capable young men." They both puff up a little at the praise before the carriage lurches to a stop, making me quickly return the tray to Virgo and step out of the carriage.

"T-this is as far as I'll take you… That things a demon!" The carriage driver quickly spun the carriage and sped off in another direction. He was right, from our placement on the cusp of a hill, we could see into the valley below. A giant monster had smashed its way through the area, leaving demolished buildings and screaming villagers in its wake. It had moved into the end of the village as it slowly made it's exit, large and scaled.

It reminded me of a person, with arms that were way too long. They had massive claws on the ends of it's fingers, fangs that couldn't be held within its mouth, and hundreds of tiny horns adorning it's skull. The rest was coated in deep blue scales that seemed to glisten in the fading light of day. It was easily twice the size of a house, and roared loudly every minute or so.

Sting lept into action, turning to Rogue and snapping "We have to kill that thing before it hurts anyone else. Lucy! Can you start directing people away while we handle it?" I nod sharply and add "Call me, and I'll be there in a second. If you need help, call for it. Lector and Frosch, come with me so they can fight." They nod and we all run to the town, splitting up as they run toward the monster and I start herding people toward the safety of the road, away from town.

"Everyone! This way! Hurry!" I call, waving to people. I task Lector with watching for small children who seem to be missing parents. I task Frosch with looking for parents who are missing children. I hear a few magical explosions as I start making my way toward Sting and Rogue, my gut screaming to get closer to them. My fear proves correct when the creature bellows again, letting me look as it swiped at something towards its feet. Within seconds I hear Rogue scream "STING!"

I take off at a sprint, running faster than I ever have in my life as I hear Rogue scream "LUCY! HELP!" I turn the corner of a building and find them, the buildings destroyed around them, Rogue holding an unconscious, bleeding Sting to his chest. I don't even remember grabbing my key out, or chanting for Phoenix, but he appears at my side as I fall to my knees, the monster moving a small distance away as he lost interest in us.

"He- It was meant for me! He shoved me away! It wasn't supposed to be this strong!" He stammered out as Phoenix gently inspected the claw marks that stretches from Sting's chest to his stomach. I gently take Sting from Rogue, pressing him into Phoenix's arms and saying "Please help him, as much as you can." He nods a moment as Rogue sniffles and pressed himself against my side. I pull him into a gentle hug that he reciprocates, clinging to me tightly and pressing his head against my side, yet watches his friend with worry as Phoenix makes his hands suddenly glow brightly.

He presses them to his wounds and I instantly feel the magic start to drain from my body, but not enough to make me worry. Suddenly however, the monster makes to move back toward us, having finally seen us as a threat. Rogue stiffens and goes to stand before I stop him. "I'll go, stay with him and Phoenix, I don't want any more harm coming to you." I say as I hug him a moment before walking toward that thing.

 _I've lost my mother. I've lost my friends. I lost the person to make me smile with such_ joy _that for a moment everything felt alright. I've lost too many people, I refuse to lose these two as well. I_ will _not lose them, even if I have to reduce this thing to nothing._ I snatch out the first key that comes to mind, thinking of everything I need so badly at the moment as I summon Megumi. She appears, hair as perfectly silver as ever, not a hair out of place in a dress that hugs every curve.

Her eyes however show how angry she seems to be at her sudden summoning. "What is it? It had better be important." She hisses at me, not even glancing around her. "I need your help. That _thing_ hurt people I care about. _Children_ I care about. I want that thing so goddamn dead that it's _ash_ fears you." I say, watching her steadily. Her eyes widen at my sudden display of malice, glancing over at where the others.

She sees a bloodied Sting and a worried Rogue before looking back to me. "Oh we are going to be the _best_ of friends Lucy." She suddenly says with a smile, tossing her hair and walking into the path of the monster as it finally gave us it's full attention. "Hey there you pretty little thing. You're going to be a beautiful explosion aren't you?" She says as she stands in front of it, smiling warmly.

She braces her heeled feet shoulder width apart, holding one arm out straight in front of her and the other straight back. Two deep red magical circles form at her fingertips, far larger magical circles form in a square around the creature. They had runes etched around the edges, yet the center of it was stylized with a massive skull. "You hurt someone Lucy cares about, which means you pissed me off." She hissed, demeanor changing in an instant at the creature before she pivoted and clapped her hands together in front of her, six magical circles layered atop one another appearing above the creature, each suddenly blasting downward, getting stronger with each layer it went through until it was a nearly blinding, bloody red light smashing down onto the creature, yet was contained within the square of magic circles.

Then I felt the sudden and _massive_ drain on my magic, nearly making me woozy. I shake my head and blink, straightening myself as I accepted the energy loss before the magic finally faded. The Monster was gone, not even ash was left behind in the _huge_ crater that she made. She sets a hand on my shoulder, steadying me and saying "I will always help when you are trying to protect someone, and I will always fight for children. They are innocent in all of this."

I nod at her, smiling warmly as she closes her own gate and vanished in a shimmer of red. I turn and walk back to them, leaning against Phoenix as I sit. Now that I had a tiny break the magic had taken a massive toll, yet I barely registered the small but steady pull from Phoenix for Sting. Rogue moves back to my side, watching his friend closely as Sting slowly starts to wake up. "There, he won't even scar now. Just keep him from lifting or doing any strenuous activity for a day or two okay?" Phoenix suddenly says as his hands stop glowing.

I nod as he gently hands him over and closes his gate, leaving me with what magic I have left. Rogue instantly hugs his friend, yanking him close and saying "You idiot! You could've died! You would have left me here alone!" Sting hugged his friend close and stayed silent, letting the usually quiet boy vent. I smile warmly as they stand, urging me to my feet before we leave the town, finding that Lector and Frosch have taken to making sure everyone found their families just near the road, overlooking the town.

It's a warm reunion for them as the village leader approaches us. "We thank you all for this! We would have been killed if not for you. Thank you for this, we are in your debt." He says with an over enthusiastic flare as Rogue looks a bit sheepish and Sting seems like his pride has taken a hit from being unable to defeat it. "Thank you sir. You should thank these two, they are the ones who answered the request, I'm merely a friend tagging along." I say gently as I give them both a soft shove forward.

Rogue responds with hiding slightly behind me, practically meshing in my faint shadow, with an obvious dislike for being the center of attention as Sting graciously accepted the reward, which was a sizeable amount of money. He also provides a ride back to Hargeon for us, which was a carriage driven by his son. Sting fell asleep within minutes, leaning his head against me and dozing off. Rogue stayed awake like a champion until Frosch curled up in his lap and warmed him up a bit, leading him to lean against my other side and fall asleep as well.

I smile at them, laughing softly as they use me as a pillow. _They must really be exhausted…_ It isn't long before the carriage stops and our driver turns around to say something before I hold a finger to my lips. I tap Loke's key, seeing my beloved friend appear with a grin. "Would you mind helping me carry them? I can grab us a room at the nearest hotel, I just need help to get there." I ask softly, watching as he nods and opens the door.

"I'll grab Sting, can you grab the Rogue?" He asks, clarifying who he was grabbing. I nod and gently scoop up Rogue. He carefully picked up Sting, Lector climbing down to walk beside him. Frosch quietly walked beside Lector as I softly thanked the driver and let him leave as we headed over to the hotel I saw earlier, it's a touch pricey but worth it. I adjust Rogue until his head is on my shoulder and I can hold him comfortably.

I step into the hotel, which is quiet now that night has fully fallen. "Hey, can I get two rooms? One with two beds and one with just one?" She smiles at me warmly and says "Of course, I'll have a connector door set up that way you can enter their room and vice versa. Name?" I smile warmly and give her the necessary information, paying upfront for both rooms. She smiles at us and quietly leads us up to our rooms, which are spacious and welcoming.

I pull back the blankets on one bed and direct Loke to set Sting there, doing the same with Rogue on the other bed. Loke happily grins at me before saying "I'll get Virgo to pick you out some clothes. Have a good night Lucy." Giving me a warm hug before leaving. The woman easily showing me my room before handing over the keys and leaving me as well. I lock the door behind them before pulling off the shoes of both boys, setting them beside them on the floor and tucking them in, making sure both Lector and Frosch were happy and comfy before walking over to my room.

I quickly made a call to Hanji, letting her know I was alive and I may need a pickup tomorrow. I easily talked with her a minute before summoning Virgo, who already carried PJ's for me. I smile softly and thank her, taking the soft blue fabric from her. I drag myself into a shower, making me at least clean up minimally before changing and crawling under the warm covers of my bed. Before I could really settle down I was asleep.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lucy POV - The Next Day - Port Hargeon**

I wake up slowly to someone knocking on the door, making me groan and stand up, tiredly making my way over to the door and opening it easily. "What's all the racket- UMPH." I'm smashed into by two decent sized bodies, making me lose balance and crash to the floor. The two people who decided to smash into me fell to the floor as well, knocking the wind out of me as I'm held tightly.

"Thank you so much for this! Thank you for helping us and -" Sting let off his rambling for a second and Rogue picked up with "Thank you for getting us a room and for keeping an eye on Frosch and Lector!" I laugh softly and hug them back, Lector jumping into the hug pile with a cheer. "Don't forget Frosch!" The littlest one says as they hopped onto my belly and cuddled against me. "You're welcome. Why don't you give me a moment to dress and we can go out for food?"

They instantly jump to there feet and let out a cheer, Rogue scooping Frosch up into another hug before they bid me a small goodbye. I quickly yank on an outfit, which had apparently been placed here by Virgo at some point before stepping over to there room. They had both donned their shoes and were ready to go, something I was infinitely thankful for.

"Do you guys want to eat anywhere particular?" I ask them as I open the door toward the hallway, seeing them both shake their heads before I shrug. "Want to wander until we find somewhere? Or do you two have to leave for Crocus soon?" I ask as we start to make our way down the hallway. Rogue pulls their tickets out of his pocket and says "We have till noon before our train gets here, which is three hours from now."

I nod as Sting starts complaining about the time, saying it was too early to be up. Rogue replies that it was a perfectly logical time to be up, and the two started debating the best time to be up. I let them talk, smiling as the little conversation slowly starts to get more heated as I check us out of the hotel. They follow at my heels as I start finding somewhere to eat, not even paying attention as they walk down the street, reminding me so much of Natsu and Gray.

I find my way to a small place that I remember served great food and amazing milkshakes and urge them inside. I manage to get their favorite ice cream flavors from Lector and Frosch as we sit down. I order a decent amount of food, remembering that all the Dragon Slayers I've ever met eat a lot. With our order in it's barely two minutes before we have our shakes, letting me slide them across the table and ask "Milkshake?"

Their tiny argument vanished instantly in favor of the treat, the both of them happily devouring their shakes. "Thank you!" They both say after a moment, Rogue remembering first before he asks "So, I see you joined another guild. What's it's name?" I hum a moment, taking a sip of my shake and saying "Freedom's Wings. They welcomed me with open arms and have spent weeks helping me train and grow stronger."

Before Rogue can reply however, our food arrives, a massive burger with a huge amount of fries for me. I got the same thing for those two, but Frosch told me to hold off on the lettuce for Rogue and Lector said Sting hated onions. So watching both boys immediately inspect their food for their hated ingredients, brightening when they saw that they didn't have them. Both boys tucked in, eating far more gracefully than Natsu ever did.

"Ma'am? The fish will take an extra minute, okay?" The waitress says as she refilled my drink, explaining why Frosch and Lector still didn't have food. I thank her and munch on my food, barely getting through half my burger before my first fry gets stolen. Sting snagged it when he thought I wasn't looking, Rogue laughing softly as I played along, pretending not to notice them.

It suddenly became a game to see who could steal the most of them, which I allowed as fries were far from my favorite food, and it meant I could drink more milkshakes as I'm taking a bit of a cheat day. The fish arrived and was stolen by the two exceeds before the boys could even think about snagging any of it, letting me put in an extra order of fries for them to munch on as well, guessing that their appetites are just as bottomless as Gajeel's.

They had successfully snagged almost all of my fries by the time the next order got here, laughing and having a grand time. There laughter and obvious enjoyment brought us more than one smile from the staff, who happily supplied us with more fries. I set this order between them and let them split them, Frosch stealing one of Rogue's fries when he tried to eat it. I laugh at the offended look Rogue wears as Frosch asked for another, but consented in sharing his fries.

It took us a good two hours to eat, munching and talking happily over the time we stayed. Before too long however, we paid our bill and were walking toward the train station. They were playfully relaxed, even Rogue smiled as they horsed around. We made our way to the train about ten minutes before it should leave. Before they boarded I swept them all into a warm hug, holding them tightly.

"Thank you for dragging me along yesterday, I needed that. You two are going to be amazing wizards one day, never doubt that." I say as I hug them, getting four hugs back. "We're happy you went with us." Rogue says as Sting adds "We have to do this again! Next time we can meet in Crocus!" I smile and pull away. "That sounds perfect, now go get on your train! I can't have you missing it!"

They grin and rush off to their train, jumping onto it and snagging seats where they can see me. I wave at them, smiling brightly as the train slowly takes off, seeing them wave and grin back at me. I stay until they were out of sight, safe and sound on the train before I pull out the small lacrima I keep on me. It's only got audio communication, but it works well for what I need. I quickly call Hanji for a pickup, which results in my being instantly teleported home.

I blink and shake my head a moment as the sight of Hanji's infirmary appears. "Thank you Hanji." I say with a smile, one she returns before pushing forward and sweeping me into a tight hug. She nods at me a moment before bouncing away, rushing over to her cluttered desk and snatching something up, bouncing back over to me and holding up the necklace I asked her to make.

"I was planning on making it simple, but a design came to mind and it grew from there. So here, I hope you like it!" She says, showing me the necklace. It had the gemstone held in the talons of a Dragon, which was curled around the deep blue gemstone in a protective manner. Instead of the normal stone however, it now looked like an eye, the pupil slitted like a cats. **(AN: I'm basing this off of a pendant I found called 'Gothic Dragon Evil Eye'.)**

It hangs on a thick silver chain, designed to be more like a choker so it's always visible. I take it gently, looking it over with a small smile. It reminded me a lot of Laxus oddly, leaving me with a slightly warm, fuzzy feeling. I pull it on, latching it around my neck. "I used some magic to make it so you're the only one who can take it off, that way you never have to worry about losing it in the heat of battle." She explains with a grin, watching me put it on.

I step forward and hug her tightly, one she reciprocates. "Thank you, it means a lot." I say softly as she holds me tightly. We stand a moment before we separated and she grins devilishly at me. "Now, I think Mikasa mentioned that you missed your run with her!" She said, making me groan. "Now I'm gonna have to run twice as far…" I playfully complain with a grin as I walk out of her infirmary and into the main guild hall.

My heart warms at the chorus of hello's I receive, Mikasa nearly appearing at my side and asking "Up for a run?" I glance at my shoes, seeing that they had the right kind of support before nodding. "I'd love to." I reply with a smile, seeing her give me a small smile behind her red scarf. _I still have people to protect, even if some of them aren't here right now, it doesn't mean I can wallow in self pity till they return. I'll just have to grow in my own way and wait for them to come back._

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lucy POV - Six Months Later - Six Months Post Tenrou - Oshibana**

I strolled through the store, stopping to look through the shirts on the nearest rack. "I think he'll like that one Lucy." Annie says from my right, causing me to pull down the black shirt from the rack. I look at the tag, reading over it's properties. "See? Tear resistant, stretchy fabric, minor self cleaning spell, it's just what a growing boy needs." She says, pointing out the qualities of the shirt.

I hum and worriedly say "I agree, but will he _like_ it?" She gives me a blank look and says "Lucy, Rogue likes black clothes as much as Sting likes blue clothes. I honestly think he will like it Lucy, especially if it's a gift from you, those boys adore you and you know it. Just like you adore them, besides, isn't this the _third_ gift you've gotten for him? And Sting has just as many?" I pout at her and reply "It's been a month since I've seen them! They deserve gifts when I _can_ see them. Besides, with Mikasa taking the Captain's Class exam you know I can't make her shop with me, and Eren is on a quest with Levi. You're the only other one who knows this kind of clothing!"

She smiles softly at me with a snicker. "Okay, I think this will be right up his alley since he loves _black_ and all. Much more and even that bottomless bag of yours won't be able to carry it all!" She says, taking the shirt from me and setting it into the basket on my arm. "You are going to spoil those boys rotten Lucy." she says teasingly as she gently pushed me towards the registre. I grin at her and shake my head, buying the shirt and having it packaged.

I pull out a holographic pen that shimmers and lights up on whatever you write on. This one's white, which will work well with the red packaging. I elegantly scroll out 'Rogue' on the top before turning back to Annie. "Now, we have to grab my last gifts, which are for Lector and Frosch." I say with a grin, making her let out a overly dramatic groan before following me out. I place Rogue's gift into the Infinity bag I have on my shoulder, which ties well with the gray shorts I'm wearing and silver top with black swirly designs.

Christa had also done my hair, pulling it up into a stunning french braid that started from my nape and formed a bun. "It'll be great with the heatwave we have coming in. All that hair hanging everywhere is going to get hot as hell really fast." She'd said as she braided it with speed that almost amazed me. I walk out of the wonderfully air conditioned store into the heat of the day, almost wishing I'd grabbed some sunglasses.

The sky was a bright, cloudless blue, perfect for hiding inside and petting your air conditioner. Annie walks beside me and asks "So, where to next?" I point to a small place less than a block away from us. "They can only stay a few hours this time, so I got us a reservation at a burger joint about three blocks away from the train station. They have amazing french fries, but they don't serve fish. Which is where Frosch and Lectors gifts come into play. There's an _amazing_ sushi restaurant right here!" I explain as we walk, finally stepping into the sushi restaurant.

"Hello Ma'am. How may I help you?" The dark haired hostess asks as we enter, uniform pristine as she smiles kindly at us. "Hello, I'm here for a pickup, it should be under the name 'Lucy'?" I respond, waiting as she looks at the papers in her hands before asking us to wait a moment. We step to the side as she rushed to the back, collecting my order. "I love the Sushi this place has, light and flavorful. They get the fish teleported here from Hargeon, which is quite a feat since we're in Oshibana, but it makes this place so worth it." I explain as she returns a few minutes later with a large bag.

She smiles at me and asks a few questions before I pay for my food. "Ma'am? May I get a second bag? Pretty please?" I ask and she nods, bending slightly down and grabbing another paper bag. "These are spelled with chilling runes. They'll keep the sushi fresh and cold for an hour or so, you can use that table a moment if you need to rearrange." I nod and thank her again before moving over to the table, rapidly sorting the Sushi.

I place the now separated containers of Sushi into the two bags, labeling them before setting them into the infinity bag. "There," I say as we exit the restaurant, "We have just enough time to make it to the station!" Annie gives me a small smile before saying "Then here is where I'll let you be, I have some shopping to do as well. Don't spoil them too much Lucy!" I playfully scoff at her before I continue walking, arriving just as the train pulls up.

According to there last message, this should be the train there on, but I can't be too sure I'm in the right spot to find them. I look around for them, watching carefully for blond or black hair, also watching for Frosch's signature pink frog suit. I brighten when I see them, welcoming them both with a tight hug. "Lucy! We missed you so much!" Sting says, Rogue tightening his grip and saying "We almost thought you were going to be late!"

"Frosch was afraid too!" The little exceed says as they hug my leg tightly, Lector hugging the other. I hum and hug them tighter. "I wouldn't miss seeing you four for the world." I pull back slightly, looking over them both and saying "Oh gosh you've grown again! Keep it up and you'll both be taller than I am!" Affectionately ruffling the hair of both boys. The both puff up proudly at my praise, Sting openly grinning while Rogue gave a small smile.

"Come on, we can talk over food. I got us reservations!" I continue with, leading them to the restaurant and listening as they tell me about their travels. Were quickly seated when we arrive, and both boys are deep into a tale of their last quest. "The thing was stupidly easy to defeat! Rogue took it down in one hit!" Sting says with pride, causing his friend to blush deeply. "It wasn't one hit Sting, it was more like three."

I smile and say "Still, you are both growing to be amazing wizards. I wouldn't have been able to do that at your age, so I think you should be very proud of yourselves. Despite that, how are you two fitting in with your guild? I hope it's going well." Rogue instantly let's out an annoyed groan, Sting pressing himself into his seat. "Minerva was being mean again. She thinks that just because she's got this cool magic that she can use it anytime she likes." Sting grinds out, looking overly pissed.

"She takes joy in overpowering her opponents. Far past what she should, just to rub it in there faces that they are weaker than she is." Rogue adds, Frosch nodding along. "She seems like a brat to me, but I'm a bit biased." I reply with a small smile, watching them both relax a bit. "Oh! I have presents. Since it's been forever since I last saw you, and you need something to cheer you up. Also by the looks of it you already grew out of everything I got you last time." I say, ending my words with a playful smile as they both go a little red.

I pull my bag into my lap and pull out my first gifts for them, I first pass Rogue the shirt I just got him, and I also pass Sting a white shirt with blue patterns on it in the shade he liked. They happily open them, thanking me for the gifts as Rogue teases Sting about how he just ruined another shirt recently, so this gift it perfect for him. I smile and pass them the next gift pair, Sting getting replacements for the the gloves he tore recently in a battle, Rogue receiving another set of boots in the style he liked.

Finally, I gave them both books. Sting's was on the art of meditation for magical expansion, and Rogue's was on the history of Dragons in Fiore. Rogue looked like he wanted to start reading immediately, however Sting glared and said "In the bag, you need something to do when we get back to the guild anyway! Now, give her hers!" Rogue sighed and put the book gently into his bag before pulling out a small box about the size of my hand and offering it to me.

"Awe, you didn't have to you two." I say as I take it, seeing it's wrapped in blue and black paper, unwrapping it with gentle care. I pull off the lid and look inside, seeing a sleek black leather belt. It had a pouch nestled in the center, matching the belt. The entire thing was very well made, the clasp a type of black metal. "We heard that a celestial wizards worst fear is losing their keys. This belt is runed so that whoever puts it on has to _willingly_ take it back off, or it'll shock whoever tries. The pouch can only be removed by you as well, anyone who tries gets a nasty shock." Rogue explains with a proud smile.

"I got the belt, Rogue here got another Wizard to rune it. So it was a joint effort!" Sting adds with a grin, making me smile warmly at the both of them. "Thank you, this is an amazing gift." I say as I pull my own belt off and place my keys in the new pouch, putting on the new belt. Once it was on I opened the runes, reading them over. _Whoa… This person really went all out. You can't even rewrite it to remove the runes. Nice._

The rest of our meal went well once our food was delivered, especially after I brought out the sushi for Lector and Frosch. I got two teary hugs for that while Sting and Rogue tucked into their meal, letting me order them both a second burger as they ate. Before long though, they had to go again. I wrapped them both up into a tight hug, holding them as close as I could. "Be safe you two, I don't want anything bad to happen to you." I softly said, tightening my grip a fraction.

"We'll be safe Lucy, we promise." They reply, hugging me back just as tightly, both of them were tall enough to almost look me in the eye. I smile softly before pulling away, giving them one last look over and laughing out "Gosh, you two will be taller than me by the time we meet again won't you?" They both smile back, Sting leaning onto Rogue and saying "I don't know if shadow lord here will be, but I'm certainly going to try!"

Rogue snorts and says "I already have an inch on you sunshine, I'm most certainly going to be taller than you." This starts a playful argument between them as Frosch agrees with Rogue while Lector takes Sting's side with his usual flare. I urge them onto their train and wave them off, Annie stepping into my field of vision as I wave at them. "They're a sweet pair. I just hope they don't get ostracized for the strength they will have." She comments as I nod.

"I have faith in them and the strength they hold. They are both already so protective of their friends, but this Minerva girl bothers me. Her sadistic streak is already something she's known for…" I say as the train slowly pulls out of the station, both of them enthusiastically waving to me before going green and sitting down. Annie laughs and says "Maybe next time you can gift them with some more of that potion that Phoenix made for motion sickness. It should help them immensely."

I give her a wicked smile, one she blinks at and say "Perfect! We can go shopping for bottles to hold them in! I can give one to Frosch to have incase of emergencies for Rogue and one to Lector for Sting! As well as two for them each! It'll be a perfect birthday present! Let's go!" I latch onto her arm and drag her off, hearing her sputter out something about having something to do as I pull her into the first store with a grin. _Oh she is so gonna get me back for this!_

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lucy POV - Two Months Later - Eight Months Post Tenrou - Town of Oar's Rest**

I yawn as I step out of the carriage and into the town of Oar's Rest. They apparently had some kind of giant monster loose in the waters of the lake here. It apparently killed a few fishermen and the town was suffering for it. I walk over to the front of the carriage and ask "Hey, can I have you meet me here tomorrow around noon? If not it's fine, but I need a ride out of here when I'm done."

He nods and we agree to meet here tomorrow, leaving me to hunt down the town leader. "Hello? I'm here about your request for a monster slayer?" I call out into the empty town. Seeing someone open their door and rush out. "Thank my lucky stars! I didn't think someone would come so fast!" A small, portly man says as he smiles at me, nervousness apparent in his sweaty brow and worried glances at the water a good eighty feet away.

I nod and say "My name is Lucy of Freedom's Wings. I'm a celestial Wizard, and I think I have the solution to your monster problem. When did this start?" He nods and shakily answers "Well… About three days ago a group of our children happened upon some stupid book in the old archives, it told them how to summon a monster. Being a group of curious kids they thought it would be cool, probably thought it was fake to be honest, and decided to do it. Next thing they knew a huge beast rose from our lake. They didn't say anything, trying to hide what they'd done, yet came clean when the first body showed up."

I nod along, crossing my arms and saying "I need to see that book if you still have it." He nods and runs to his home, which I now notice is a bit larger than the rest of them. He runs back out a few minutes later with a large spellbook in his hand. "This is it, they said they read this one." He says, flipping to a specific page. I read it over, my braid swaying in the light wind. _I'm glad I wore my shorts today, anything longer and I might swelter in this heat._

I read over what the monster is supposed to be, seeing that it dwelt in the waters and was supposed to be defensive against those the caster sees as hurtful, but my guess is something went wrong and one of these kids saw this town as their enemy and the spell was split between protecting and destroying this town. So it settled on killing those who venture into the water. The other thing is that this spell took some magic to boost it, actual magic, meaning one of these kids has the ability to be a wizard.

"These kids, are any of them odd? Ostracized by the rest of the village?" I ask as I shut the book with a snap, gaining his attention again. His gaze darkens a bit as he says "Yes… Landon. He's the boy of one of our many fishermen, he's always been an odd boy. His mother Joanna was a Wizard much like yourself, but gave it up before she married her husband Richard. He never liked magic, calling Wizards a worthless addition to society. However, by the time Joanna learned about this side of him she was married and couldn't easily leave him.

She died of illness about five years ago, her son looks just like her, all honey brown curls and soft blue eyes. It's painful for the elder members of the village who remember Joanna fondly, and the other children feel envy with their lighter features like my blond hair." I nod along and ask "May I see him? I need to talk to him about something before I can take care of this monster."

He nods and leads me further into the town, past house after house until we come upon a quiet home with a soft green door and well kept lawn. A flipped over canoe sat under an overhang on a stand, a thick coat of sealant shining on it. The house is silent, which wasn't odd provided that many families were mourning the loss of their friends. The leader knocked on the door and it was snatched open by an older man with blond hair kept back in a ponytail.

"What do you want and why are you bringing a _wizard_ to my door Keith?" He half snarled, hatred obvious as I glared sharply at him. "This kind woman would like to talk to Landon, if he's in." The newly identified Keith explained, Richard turned on his heel and marched into the house, coming back with a slightly disheveled boy behind him who looked barely fifteen. "Go talk about your wizard business elsewhere. I don't want any of that in my home." He snapped before slamming the door.

Keith sighed heavily before leading us all back to his home. "Let us have some tea and be out of this insufferable heat." He says as he leads us into his home, directing us to his lounge room. I sit gently on the couch, Landon sitting carefully on the nearest chair. He looks healthy, but saddened. "Landon? I need you to explain what happens when you guys summoned that monster." I ask, folding my hands in my lap and watching him carefully.

He swallows as Keith reentered the room, setting down a tray and sitting in a large armchair. "We… We were just messing around! It wasn't supposed to do anything at all! Mike said he found it under some older books in the town library and snagged it. We were just trying to see if anything happened, so when we all said the words in the book, this huge circle appeared on the water, green and glowing with a weird rune in the middle. It sucked all this energy out of me, I nearly passed out as it smashed into the water and made that thing! We all ran away after that…" He explained with worry and no small amount of fear.

I nod and gently say "Landon, I'm going to explain a few things okay?" He nods and I continue. "This is a spellbook, one of thousands if not hundreds of thousands in Fiore. The spell you casted was designed for only one caster, but you and your friends all cast it, and it made a conflict of interest within the spell. Some of you wanted to protect everyone in town, some wanted others to be punished, some wanted to do something completely different. Thus, the monster didn't know what to protect, and what to hurt, so it settled on killing those who entered the water."

Both of them shake, Landon looking terrified and so sorry, Keith looked so hurt. "Furthermore, I need to explain the one thing you told me that I'm sure none of the others felt. Exhaustion. Like you'd just ran a marathon in one long sprint right?" He nods slowly as I hold up my hand. I press my magic out into the space directly above it, creating a soft golden globe. "Spells like the one you cast require magic, not just funny words and a strong will. But _actual_ magic. Something that you have Landon."

His look morphs into one of wonder as he leans forward, watching the magic in my hand before I make it dissipate. "You are the one who powered that spell, without really meaning to. So I have an offer for you okay? You can come with me and train in magic, learning to be a wizard, or you can stay here. It's entirely up to you." I say as I smile at him, watching the cascade of emotions dance across his face, from fear to joy to wonder.

I stand and brush off nonexistent dust, giving them both a huge smile. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to take care of our monster problem. Landon, please think this over tonight. I won't be leaving until tomorrow, so it's perfectly fine if you need time." I say as he gives me a slightly panicked look before I exit the home, walking toward the lake and grabbing out Valik's key and summoning him to my side.

"Hello my friend, how are you?" I say as he appears, seeing him give me a tiny smile. He and I had slowly started to become friends over the last few months, and it seemed he had a protective streak that could outshine Loke and Capricorn in some respects. He was a great deterrent for perverts, and he had an amazing sense of humor. He shrugs and says "Nothing much really miss Lucy, the spirit world has been rather boring actually. What do I get to do here?"

His excitement was apparent as I smile and motion out to the water. "Well, it appears we have a monster in these waters that needs slaying. I thought you would find it rather fun, and you get a few hours to explore the lake and stretch your legs. Or fins. I just need the corpse of the creature to prove it's dead." I explain as he nods, happily marching off toward the water and diving in, leaving a trail of wet footprints behind him.

I felt a tiny tug on my magic as he shifted forms, I could feel his joy at being in the water again as he shot off into deeper water, and feeling the hunting thrill for the monster. The strength of the psychic connection I could have with my psychically inclined spirits was astounding once you got close to them. Usually, they could communicate far greater distances than they said, but usually disliked sharing their mind with people they disliked at all, especially for long periods of time.

I grab out Aquilla's key, summoning him as well. "Would you mind helping me? I need to help explaining magic to a kid who's dad has probably done nothing but slander wizards his whole life. But his mom was one, so I don't really know much about his worldview yet." I explain, watching Aquilla straighten the cuffs of his suit with a warm smile. "I would be happy to miss Lucy. Lead the way." He says as I smile and lead him back to the house. _After this I'm really gonna have to talk to Levi about that Lacrima._

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lucy POV - One Month Later - Eleven Months Post Tenrou - Freedom's Wings Guild**

I smile at the postcard I got from Landon, explaining how he had seen Hargeon and loved the water, saying it reminded him of home. He had found a great place in Blue Pegasus, after I playfully threatened to injure Hibiki if he dragged Landon into his lecherous ways. Sting and Rogue had managed to visit again, this time letting us spend three days in a tiny town that specialized in illusion magic and threw parties every week.

I shake my head after a moment, dispelling my thoughts and grabbing my outfit, which had been steadily getting more practical and less flashy. Sure, I still loved the way they clung to my skin and allowed for every bit of movement I wanted, but they were less likely to shred or flash my ass.

I snag the short shorts that Christa got me recently, which were a light shade of blue and fit perfectly. I snatch up a black tank top next, not really going for overly flashy patterns and pull it on, grabbing my belt and putting it on as well in it's usual slightly tilted fashion. I add my keys to the belt, my whip to it's side and give my hair a quick brush before I braid it. "Boots. Boots. Where did you go…" I softly ask no one as I hunt through my room for the boots Levi got me, as they were heavy duty and meant for kicking the crap out of people. Sasha had added another knife component to it to ensure I was never unarmed.

I finally find them hidden under the edge of my bed, snatching them on and cinching them tight before I run downstairs. I smile at the chorus of hello's I receive before Levi nods at me and Erwin stands. "Everyone, I have something to say." He states as everyone's attention turns to him. "As you all very well know, Lucy's friends are all, for the most part, sealed away on an island. And will be for the next few years. So we have devised a plan, but it will need everyone's consent in order to work."

Everyone straightened from where they were, giving us their full attention as Levi stepped forward. He pulled out the Time Lacrima. "The plan is simple. Each of us will pour a decent amount of Magical Power into the lacrima, and it will then slow our aging to a crawl. We can still grow, still move forward in training and strength, but this will keep us from physically aging. Yet there are side effects, such as it will eat a small chunk of magic every day it's in use. Not much, but enough to be annoying." He explains, the small blue lacrima sitting innocently in his hand.

Erwin takes over again and explains "We can use it until Lucy's friends return, or longer if we choose. The only reason we even think of this is due to how much pain Lucy would be in if she had to wait _years_ and slowly but surely _age_ far past her friends… And Laxus." I go a touch red at the tiny addition as many of my friends laugh boisterously, Eren giving me a knowing grin. I shrug and say "It would be a nice addition not to be younger than him one moment and older the next."

A few snickers echoed from around the room before Hanji jumped up onto the bar, throwing her arms into the air and shouting "ALL IN FAVOR OF USING THE TIME LACRIMA SAY AYE!" Everyone, every single member of my beloved guild jumped to there feet and bellowed "AYE!" Voices echoing around the room as I grin at them, eyes watering slightly from where I stand. _I'll be here waiting for you my friends, through thick and thin._

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lucy POV - Five Months Later - One Year, Four Months Post Tenrou - Outside of the Town of Seekers Keep**

I slam my boot into the face of the last dark wizard in the room. Loke and Lupa happily having beaten half of their numbers. "That was fun, it's a great rush to fight wizards once more beside friends." Lupa says as she quietly padded over to me, letting me smile down at her. "Yes it is, what do you think Loke?" I respond, watching as Loke grin as usual and say "Anything where I get to watch two beautiful creatures like yourselves is a treat!"

I snort as Lupa shakes her head and replied "You never will change little cat." The offended look Loke adopted made me laugh, watching as he huffed with feigned hurt. "Mean wolf." He muttered playfully as I shake my head. "Let's go collect our reward for this, then we can go get food. Or would you like to wander the forest for a time Lupa?" I say as I start ushering them out of the Dark Guild hall.

"I think I'll hunt through these forests on my own for a bit. I can find you before dark." She says before running off into the brush of the forest, summoning wolves to her side as she did. "Back to Seekers Keep? Then we can get our reward and food. I miss human food so much!" He says as he playfully pushed me back toward town as I laugh. "Okay! I'll race you, it'll be great for my stamina and speed!" I say as I take off, hearing him race after me. _I am growing stronger. I'm still angry at Natsu and the others, but I would let that go if I could see the others again._

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lucy POV - Two Years Later - Three years, Four Months Post Tenrou - Freedom's Wings Guild**

I pant as I stand over Jean, having finally beaten him using only light magic. People around us cheer, shouting and screaming at my victory. He laughs and slowly stands himself, letting me help him to his feet. He gives me a smile and says "Well done Lucy. You finally mastered Light Magic, you should be proud. Eren says you're also training with fighting two on one as well. You've grown, and I can't help but say I'm proud of you."

I smile warmly at him, pride and relief shining from me. He throws an arm over my shoulders as we get swarmed with congratulations. Master Erwin proclaims that this is more than enough of a reason to celebrate as ever, which kickstarts a party, Eren hopping over the bar and saying "Since Lucy won, don't you think her drinks should be free tonight? She has grown quite a bit."

People cheer in agreement as Mikasa pushed me to the bar and sat beside me. "Alright then Eren, keep them coming until she's either under the table or Erwin makes us stop!" Jean said as he took the seat to my left and everyone crowded around. "Loser has to take cleanup duty!" I say, snagging the strawberry drink Eren passes me, watching him set Levi's favorite in front of him before Marco started helping him.

 _I'm so gonna regret this later._ I down my drink and laugh, smiling and getting into an arm wrestling contest against Mikasa, who grins and beats me before we match each other drink for drink until everything starts affecting me at once. From there my memory fuzzed out, filled with a haze of laughter and music, some from my friends and some from the lacrima around the room. That is until I woke up in my bed, my mouth feeling dryer then a desert, my muscles ached, I really had to pee, my head was pounding and I was sure the sunlight was trying to kill me.

I groan loudly as I start to roll over, having slept facing the wall on my side. I manage to stand before the nausea hit me and I bolted to the bathroom, vomiting up the strawberry flavored death mix. I thoroughly rinsed and brushed my teeth after that before going through some of my morning routine, but pulled on a pair of sweatpants instead of something short and revealing. I slowly but steadily started making my way down the stairs before the nausea hit me a second time and I summoned Loke.

"Can you be the best friend ever and carry me? I feel like I'm gonna hurl and Phoenix is away for a week." I ask my beloved spirit as he smiles at me. "Of course Princess, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." He says as he gently scooped me up, carrying me down the last of the stairs and into Hanji's infirmary. Hanji grinned at us as I opened the door and he carried me in. "Can I get that hangover cure thing please?" I ask as he sets me on one of the beds.

She nods with a laugh, pulling a small vial of a pumpkin colored liquid from the shelf. "I took the liberty of making a good bit of this yesterday, guessing that the party would result in quite a few hangovers. I'll grab you some tea and toast as well." She says as she passed me the vial and I downed it in one take, making a face at the pumpkin and lime flavor it held. Loke grinned at my face and asked "So, what magic is next?"

I hum and say "Star. It's like each Star having a Powerful spell that can be cast, reflecting something of nature. Each star has a 'Palace' that houses the most basic and destructive portion of an elemental creation, like fire or storms, at least that's how Jean explained it." He nods along with an interested look before I feel the potion take effect, killing most of my headache and nausea. I stand and slowly stretch, rolling my shoulders.

"That feels better, walk with me after she brings my toast back? I miss talking to you like this." I ask gently as I look to him, knowing that the temporary loss of our friends was still a wound he was nursing. He nods with a small smile as he says "I'd love to princess, nothing would make me happier right now."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lucy POV - One Month Later - Three Years, Five Months Post Tenrou - Freedom's Wings Guild**

"Alright Lucy, time for the big guns. Star Magic is nothing like Light magic, and is far more destructive than most Celestial related magics. You know of Urano Metria yes?" He says as we hike deeply into the forest, leaving the guild at least three hours behind us. I affirm that I do know the spell and explain how I got it after a little prompting from Jean. "I'm glad you survived your first cast of it. Many actually don't, the magic to devastating to have taken from them so rapidly."

As he finished his sentence we stepped into a massive clearing. I could hear a stream trickling nearby, the tree's were lush and green, but the center of the clearing was anything but. The entire thing, from one treeline to the next, was entirely stone. As though someone had scorched off everything that had been there before, leaving stone and scorch marks. "I used this place to train myself to using Star magic. It's a long and difficult process, and it takes a lot of focus and confidence. If you don't have the confidence, it backfires, horribly. It's why I have a lacrima that can call hanji for an instant pick up should anything go wrong." He says, showing me a small green lacrima.

I nod sharply and his face grows completely serious. "Stand in the center of this field, which is a good distance from me. Yes, that space is necessary, which is why this is handy." He handed me a set of headphones connected to a communication lacrima. He pulled his own on and nodded toward the field. As I walk his voice sternly filters in through the headphones. "These spells are designed to do massive damage over a massively wide radius, but can be very picky. You can choose to channel it all into one space, or blast it into a large one. You can even choose who and what each hits. But that comes later, for now, we just focus on casting."

I nod as I reach what looks like the center of the massive area. "No two spells are exactly the same, so I'm just going to start you on the one that is least likely to kill your ass. It's called 'Palace of Mist.' Now, stand with your feet braced apart and find your center of balance like Eren showed you and hold one hand on your heart, the other reaching to the sky and say this incantation exactly. Remember to trust yourself, and move on instinct if something orders you to move." He says, and I can see him watching me intently as I listen to his words.

I take a breath and center myself, relaxing as I chant "God of Mist, Bringer of Clouds, I call you to my aid, Rain down from Heaven, Palace of Mist!" In an instant I feel a massive pull of power, making my knees weak as the air around me grows heavy with magic and something else that almost makes me falter. _No. This is my spell, and I_ won't _let it hurt me._ I command myself as my magic drains out of me rapidly before the area was dusted in thin clouds, my body screaming to cast my arms out to the sides, an act I follow.

I stand there for less than a millisecond, arms stretched out as though I were to open myself for a hug. Then it _happened_. The stone in front of me was swiftly coated in a thick, yet oddly mostly translucent fog that swirled around us and cloaked the world around me as my magical power dropped deplorably low despite my second origin and massive stores of magic. I felt like I could hide anywhere I pleased as my vision started to tunnel, barely realizing the fog was fading as I collapsed into darkness.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lucy POV - One day later - Three Years, Five Months Post Tenrou - Infirmary of Freedom's Wings**

I groan loudly as I wake up, my muscles aching and magic still feeling annoyingly weak. "Morning sleepy head, you did quite a number on yourself huh?" Hanji says teasingly, but gently as she slowly helps me sit up. I groan again and hold my head, tucking my face into my knees and ask "How long was I out?" She hums a moment and says "Nearly twenty four hours. That did quite a number on you."

I groan heavily before I hear the door open again. " _Hey Lucy, head hurt?"_ I hear Petra ask mentally, leaving me to nod. Petra always felt far more comfortable talking with thoughts then normal words, saying they showed intent and emotions better. " _Jean said you did better than he did when he first tried casting it, but he's talking to levi about having two magical lessons a day instead of one, that way you can get to the point you can cast it without even sweating."_ She says as I feel her gently move over and set two fingers against the side of my head, my headache vanishing within moments.

I sigh in relief as it faded into nothingness. "Thank god, I felt like my head was gonna split in half…" I say as I smile at my friend. She gives me a smile back before Hanji says "Well, now that you aren't feeling like death is tap dancing on your skull, Levi is ready for you whenever you are." I immediately switch out my smile for a deep groan, knowing Levi is gonna be as harsh and helpful as ever. _But it'll be worth it, I'll never have to sit back and watch those I love get hurt ever again._

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lucy POV - Eight Months Later - Four Years, Six Months Post Tenrou - Freedom's Wings**

I slam my boot into Eren's chest, dodging a kick from Annie, dancing away for both of them as they came at me. Eren aimed high, Annie aimed low, leaving me unable to block them both easily. However I try to do so anyway, bringing my arms up into a block for Eren's hit, yet can't move fast enough against Annie, whose leg smashed into my midsection.

I fly back, landing on the ground with a heavy groan, hearing them both approach. "Well done, you lasted longer this time!" Eren says, letting me look up enough to see him offering me a hand. I accept it, letting him pull me to my feet as I nurse my stomach carefully. "You okay? Do you need to see Hanji?" Annie asks with carefully concealed worry. I nod and stretch, feeling every muscle group work together easily.

I'd dropped what little baby fat my body had held onto, replacing it with muscle. I now sported an impressive six pack, every inch of my body becoming muscled and strong, radiating magic and confidence that I'd won through training and years of hard work. I'd gotten a few broken bones and scars along the way, each scar worn proudly like the badge of honor that it was.

I had a slash across my lower left arm, I'd gotten it from a sword slash from a dark mage I'd kicked the ass of. I had a scarred gash wound on my left lower leg from a quest that involved jumping into an underwater cave system, I'd landed on a stalagmite, which sliced the side of my calf. Hanji had been irked about that one, saying the damage could have been really bad on anyone else.

I had a stab wound on my left shoulder from a bar fight, one I got into while on a quest. A girl had wanted to go out on a huge bar hopping thing for her twenty first birthday, yet her friends didn't want to go without someone to watch their backs and get them home safe. So I took the quest and everything went pretty well until some jerk grabbed the ass of one of my charges and I punched him across the room. I had Aquila guard them while I brawled him and his jerk friends, getting stabbed in the process. All in all it was actually a really fun night.

My upper right leg had a bite scar from a wyvern, which went from about two inches below my hip to a bit above my knee. Hanji said she would have liked to have the wyvern to study, but I thought Valik liked it more as he shredded it into pieces. Hanji did spend almost an hour carefully repairing the muscle underneath it after I asked her to let it scar, a wound I wanted to display. It had been the first one I'd taken down completely on my own, with just my spirits and I.

My last scar was actually rather recent, it was a raking claw mark across my side from a lizardman, I ended up letting Megumi blast it to ash. It went from an inch to the right of my spine to about three inches from my belly button. Levi thought it looked pretty nice considering, then Eren jumped in and everyone was showing off their scars and swapping stories.

I chuckle lightly as I prod at my muscled and scarred stomach. Five years ago I would have cried my eyes out at having scars like this and hid them as best I could. I would have been running crying to Wendy, begging her to help them heal in a way they wouldn't scar. Now though, I felt like I had no need to. I _earned_ these, though my own blood, sweat and tears. Every single one was a mark of honor and pride, and I was going to wear them as such.

I nod again to Annie and say "Yeah, I'm fine. I actually have something to ask you two. Could you teach me how to fight with a knife? I own one, but don't actually know any way to use it properly." Eren grimaced slightly, Annie giving him a small look before he nods and says "Sure, but Levi will have to help me. Ymir as well, since she is our resident Knife mage." I smile at him before he ushered us inside, walking over to Levi to ask him.

Jean gave me a grin before asking "Ready to hike? Star magic is next on your roster of training today." I nod with a smile as I turn on heel and exit, Annie and Mikasa wishing me luck on my next spell today. As we start on our hike Jean says "I think, after you've completed learning and mastering Star magic, you could try for Captains Class. I think you would excel there." I look at him in shock as he snickered at me.

"I mean it Lucy, you would excel. You've already proved that you have the strength and courage for it, the pride and morals to never stray from what you see as right, along with the determination and charisma to get it done. I can't wait to see you show everyone who ever doubted you exactly what they deserve." He says seriously, stopping and looking me straight in the eye.

"We all think you can do it, you just need to try. Now let's race, I bet you can't beat me yet!" He says before sprinting off, making me bolt after him. He was remarkably fast, and I laughed to the wind. _Maybe I will try for it. Maybe I will earn my Tattoo on my neck, and show to everyone that I'm not just Lucy Heartfilia._

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lucy POV - Six Months Later - Five Years Post Tenrou - Captains Class Exam - Location Unknown**

I sit quietly across from Erwin, legs crossed as I sit upon the stone. We'd been here for nearly three hours and my back and butt were getting sore. My legs ache from holding this position, the cool air was whipping against the wind breaker he'd given me. He'd selected my outfit, saying I couldn't bring outside objects into the exam save my whip and keys.

I wore a plain black T-Shirt, black jeans, and a black windbreaker. I was wondering about the color but I just shrugged it off and accepted that maybe I might have to do some stealth work. But instead we sat here, upon the stony ground of a mountain, watching each other. I didn't say a word, waiting until he was ready to tell me something. I didn't know what I was supposed to do, but I accepted that I needed to be patient.

After another boring hour, making it sometime around noon now, he finally moved, activating his Archive magic and pulling something up. "I have set up a trial for you, I will download the map to your head. You have eight hours to complete it, I shall upload a timer as well. You have to get to the X marked on it, once you have another will appear and lead you to the end. Everything else you will find along the way. However, I will give you two things." He grabbed out a card and a flashlight, handing them to me. I saw Petra's runes written on the card.

"Use that if you cannot continue. I will collect you and return you to the guild if you do. All magic is allowed, be ready for anything. Good luck Lucy." He says, uploading the information to my mind and vanishing in a blink, courtesy of Hanji. I can easily see the map of the Mountain, the known paths leading me a good two hours distance away and into a cave system that stopped within the center of the mountain.

I stand up, stretching and adjusting until I was sure I wouldn't pull anything before I start jogging as I tuck the card and flashlight into my pocket, summoning Canis and Venatici, knowing they'll be great for this terrain. They run forward, yet we keep an even pace at a ground eating jog, closing the space between us and the nearest cave entrance. I could see the network in my mind, finding the fastest and safest looking path to the X in my mind.

However as I kept moving I noticed a tiny line of purple, realizing too late the line of runes. I skid into the trap, watching a box encase me as a deep masculine voice asks me "Why do you fight?" I blink and think a moment before saying "So I protect those I care about." The wall doesn't vanish as the voice asks "Why else?" I'm confused as I say "I have no other reason." I'm instantly shocked lightly with a weaker bolt of electricity, a line of runes showing up as the voice says "You must be completely honest with yourself or you will not move forward. Why do you fight?"

I blink and look down, thinking over every battle I've ever fought in. They were always to keep someone safe, to protect my friends or myself. Then I thought to my spars, the battles I'd had with my guildmates, the bar fight that scarred my shoulder. I moved to the play fights I had with Armin, the teasing prank wars with Ymir and Reiner. _It's not only to protect and you know it._

"I fight because I both enjoy it, and because I feel like I would be failing my friends if I just laid down and let people walk over me." I say, straightening my shoulders. The wall vanishes, leaving Canis and Venatici to bound over to me. I felt… _lighter_ after that realization, admitting that I liked fighting. I liked the adrenaline and punches, the bruises and sore muscles that give a pleasurable ache to your body.

I smile as I keep moving, barely an hour between me and my target if I kept up the pace. However I watched for traps, wary of falling into another. I pass the next half hour easily, finding the cave entrance, thankful for the lack of monsters so far. I pull out my flashlight and move forward, yet immediately stumble upon a trap. "Fucking shit." I curse as I watch the purple barrier, knowing my mouth has gotten rather foul over the last five years.

"Why are you angry?" The same deep voice asks and I take a moment to stop and think. _Angry?..._ "Because I have been hurt before and I'm angry because I was." I say, hoping that would be enough. "A half truth is only a lie you tell yourself. Why are you truly angry?" The voice says, sounding slightly stern. I grimace as I think hard, racking my brain. After a few moments the words float to the surface, coming back clear as day despite all these years.

" _We're kicking you off the team, to make room for Lisanna. You were always her replacement anyway, and you're way too weak to work with us anyway."_ I hear my mental Natsu say, easily envisioning his easy grin as he ripped out my fucking heart. " _It's the most logical decision. We must show the strength of Fairy Tail, and you aren't part of that picture."_ I hear my mental Erza add on.

I can easily see her just as clearly as I had that day, watching Gray nod and Erza cross her arms, yet neither would have the _decency_ to look me in the fucking eye. I shake, eyes blurring over slightly as my voice shakes "Because they _hurt_ me. The three people I _loved_ most on this goddamn planet after my mom and they fucking _hurt me._ They called me _weak_ and a _replacement_. I'm angry because I'm still hurt by it. After five years I can still hear it, clear as day. I am angry at them for hurting me… And I am so angry at _myself_ for letting them. For not fighting and throwing their words back at them."

The barrier vanishes as I finish my statement, leaving me to wipe away the tears that threaten to fall. Canis and Venatici both brush against me, sending their sadness and worry for me. I sniff before kneeling down and hugging both of them. They whimper and snuggle close, providing warmth and comfort when I most certainly needed it. After a minute or so I pull away and we press forward.

Canis and Venatici are the best two I could have here, with simple and undying love and support. "I think we're just gonna have to step into those traps huh?" I say as I feel a bit more of the weight that I'd held leave my heart, to admit why I was angry to both this thing and myself was invigorating. We keep on running into the caves, my map showing me where I was, my two furry friends happily running ahead.

I see the faint glow of another Rune trap and slow down as I enter it, not wanting to accidentally run into the wall of it. I'm guessing that these were spelled for me only since Canis and Venatici always went through them and whined outside while I was trapped. I straighten up as I wait for the voice, which doesn't make me wait long as it asks "What are you running from?" Voice as deep and calm as ever.

"I was running from the suffocating weight of the Heartfilia line. Then I ran from the responsibility of being a Lady. After that I ran to Fairy Tail, I ran to Natsu, who seemed to always catch me when I fell. So I kept running until I was hurt, so I ran from my pain. Then I found this guild, and I found a home. I do not wish to run from here. I didn't only leave fairy Tail just to train, I did it because I didn't want there to be a chance of seeing Natsu and my old friends, I didn't want to be a burden to the few I had left." I say, having long accepted that I ran for very selfish reasons.

The barrier vanishes once more and I run the last stint, which should take about ten minutes before I'm at the X on my map. I skid to a stop in a large cave, finding that the cave is pretty much empty save for a small vial that held some kind of mostly clear, shimmery substance. I had no clue what was in it, or why it was standing on a tiny pedestal but I guessed that I needed to collect it as it's right in the middle of the X.

I walk over onto the mental X in the cave, reaching for the crystal vial. Yet when I touch it I'm encased in another purple runic barrier. I sigh, feeling like this was really starting to get old. _Why do I only come in contact with rune barriers?_ "Why do you want to be a Captain's Class Wizard?" The deep voice asked, making me pause. However, I didn't even need to think over my answer, or deliberate on how to word it.

I grasp the vial and proudly say "To show that I _am_ strong, that I'm _not_ weak little Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail that got her ass handed to her more times than not. To prove to myself that I am worthy of standing beside my friends and guildmates as an equal. That I am not an extra. That I am _not_ weak." The barrier disperses again, leaving me with my spirits as the map in my head changed, the new X showing up farther down the mountain, which would take roughly three hours to get to.

 _Well, I've spent two hours doing this, so if I keep up the pace I should make it with three hours to spare._ "Let's go!" I cheer to them, feeling lighter and more centered then I have since I left home all those years ago. We all run down another path, this small detour would carve off about thirty minutes instead of going back out the same way and running around the mountain. However I'm really surprised when my spirit's bark a warning, telling me were about to have company.

Even with the warning, I have to dodge away from the crumbling cave wall, dancing away from the rubble and taking a look at the creature. It reminded me of a worm, slimy and scaled. It moved to ram into me, but I kicked it viciously, throwing it's entire body away from me and into the wall. _Time to go!_ I take off at a sprint, not wanting to kill the poor thing if it just inhabited this place.

We manage to sprint the rest of the way out of the cave, leaving me to finally turn off my flashlight and tuck it back into my pocket. My fuzzy friends were happily panting and jumping around as I caught my breath a moment. "You know, a water bottle would've been a great addition." I say to them as they nod, playing around the treeline.

We take our tiny break before we keep moving, our ground eating pace starting up again. This time however, we encounter a few monsters, but nothing that really causes alarm. The only annoying thing was the Vulcan that I happened to pass, which got a swift beat down before we moved on. The three hour trek seemed to almost slip by in a haze. Left foot, right foot, breathe, left foot, right foot, breathe. On and on until I finally got to the end, finding Erwin standing there with a smile.

"Wasn't this supposed to test my prowess as a Wizard?" I ask as I pant, looking up at him as he chuckled. "No, I already knew you were capable. You do well under pressure and I didn't need a giant display of power, because I know you are good at exercising restraint. What I did need was for you to have some realizations about yourself. You are strong Lucy, and you have long since earned your place amongst us as an equal." He holds out his hand and I pass him the vial.

I quietly let Canis and Venatici return as I smile. "Whats even in that?" I ask, trying to hide the swirl of emotions at his words. He simply takes the vial and poured it into a small tray he pulled from his pocket. "It's the ink for your mark, so show me your neck." I grin, grabbing my hair and twisting it up, showing him the back of my neck. I hear him move for a moment before he gently pressed something to the middle of the back of my neck, stretching down from the edge of my hairline about six inches. He rolled the stamp then, the edges resting on the sides of my neck.

I smile as the stamp pulls away, Erwin taking a step back as I twist my hair up into a bun. He offers me a hair pin, letting me keep my hair up in the bun. "Let's go home." He says softly, placing a hand on my shoulder as I feel Hanji's familiar magic encase us for just the barest second before we appear back in our guild. The entire place is silent as people jump to their feet, watching us with baited breath as I shout "I PASSED!"

The entire guild erupts into screaming, Eren and Reiner grabbing me and pulling me up onto their shoulders before everyone is holding me in the air, cheering and screaming with joy. Before long my feet greet the ground again and I'm wrapped up in a hug from Hanji, Christa and Armin. Standing here, in the middle of a guild that's screaming itself hoarse because I passed, I finally felt accepted.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lucy POV - Three Months Later - Five Years, Three Months Post Tenrou - Ridgewood**

I smile as I march through the woods. This was the second Captains Class quest I've been able to take, making me grin as I made my way closer to the target I was sent to take down. I was sent to recover a eight year old boy who vanished about an hour ago, no one knowing why they can't find him.

The terrain was rugged and mountainous, but I was thankful for the outfit Christa and I had pulled together. Since my most recent Captain's Class win she thought I should give my wardrobe a makeover. As I looked at my clothes I did see that the light and frilly skirts didn't really fit anymore, and some of my clothes were the wrong size due to the muscle I now had.

So we went shopping for things that would fit well with my new fighting style and what makes me comfortable. Shoes were easy, finding a few pairs of knee high boots. Christa edited them with Armin and Hanji, making it so I could skid on the ground without hurting my legs. I could also kick harder without worrying about the bones in my legs. **(AN: Think like the boots Wonder Woman has in the newest movie, but leather instead of metal.)**

I swapped almost all of my skirts for short shorts. Most of them black or white, leaving me tons of room for movement and not getting in the way. However the biggest thing we didn't see eye to eye on was my shirts. I loved crop tops, they were comfy and breathable. Christa was worried that I'd get hurt by leaving my stomach exposed.

So Ymir added in the most logical and simple addition, a leather jacket. Which ended up fitting really well, letting me have the safety of the jacket but the joy of the tops. Because I changed my shoes I had to add a knife sheath to my belt, which sits sideways right at the base of my spine. Which is in turn hidden by the jacket, making it not as obvious that I was armed for close combat as well.

Sting and Rogue had gotten me the sheathe, runed like the rest of my belt. Levi had gotten me some of the same tape Eren uses to wrap his hands before a fight, to keep me from breaking the bones in my hands if I needed to fight someone hand to hand. Hanji said they were called 'Boxing Wraps' because they were designed for boxers originally. The fabric wrapped around the wrist and palm, between each finger, and padded the knuckles.

It actually saved my hands more than once before, so I started wearing them as a part of my outfit. It kept me from breaking anything in my hands, and it looked cool on top of it. I also altered my hairstyle, incorporating a few things from both my old life and the one I have now. Everything was pulled into a high bun like what I used to wear in the Heartfilia mansion, yet I had my hair braided carefully before it was twisted into place.

That way I could easily have either a high braid or high bun, both keeping my hair out of my eyes and out of my way. Right now, as brushed a branch aside, I was really thankful for the outfit. I easily traversed the forest, knowing that anything Mikasa could make me run through would be ten times worse. And muddy.

I finally happen upon the last place anyone said they saw a missing child, which was a small meadow of flowers near a large river. They said the little boy had seen a woman crying on the bank a few days ago. When the Quest came in I asked Hanji to teleport me to the town immediately. The leader of the town was actually the mother of the child, and she was nearly having panic attacks from fear.

I took off immediately, looking for the child. I summoned Canis and Venetici, asking them to hunt for his scent before I summoned Thoth. "Hello Lucy! What's up?" He asks happily, smiling warmly at me. "I need your help in looking up something. A boy's missing and the last thing anyone saw that seemed unfamiliar was the boy saying he saw a woman crying on a riverbank." I say, giving him a pleading look.

His face darkens and he reaches into a space beside him, hand vanishing into a pocket dimension and pulling out a book. He flips through the pages rapidly before saying "I know what your talking about… We have to hurry. This things called a La Llorona, or Weeping Woman. There made very rarely, because in a fit on insanity she drowned her own children in a river when her husband cheats on her. When she comes to, and realizes what she had done, she cries herself to death on the river bank. Only when she dies she's cursed by her deeds to forever mourn her children. Yet when she sees other children, she kills them the same way."

He flips the book around then and shows me a detailed painting of a woman, dressed in a long white dress, kneeling and weeping on the edge of a river. She looked ghostly pale, yet to the right edge you could see the skeletons of children floating at the bottom of the water. I nod and he says "Heat can kill them, but it has to be hot. Think surface of the sun _hot_." I nod again as Canis and Venetici start baying, telling me they found something.

Thoth returns and I take off, summoning Phoenix as I do so, who runs beside me without any questions. Canis and Venatici easily sprint ahead, leading us to a large river, where I can see the boy barely paddling to the surface. I yank off my jacket and jump in, swimming out to him and saying "Come here! It's okay!"

I quietly thank the hours of swimming lessons I got when I was young and the newer ones I got from Sasha. I easily reach him, snatching him back above water where he sputters and coughs as he clings to me. I hold him close and start swimming back to the bank, yet something tugs on him, pulling us both under when I tighten my grip on him.

I kick it, making the thing release us a moment before grabbing out Hydrus' key. "H- Help!" I sputter as were dragged under again as Hydrus appears. Within moments the water snapped away from us, leaving me to drop five feet to the bottom. I scramble to my feet, Hydrus sitting on my shoulder as I sprint for the shore, Phoenix instantly looking the child over who refuses to leave my grip.

Canis and Venetici both close their gate after rubbing against my leg. Hydrus pulls all the water away from the area, revealing our La Llorona. I saw the corpses of two other children, nothing but bones at this point. I cling tighter to the child in my arms, watching the woman before me. She watches me angrily, tear tracks evident on her face, white dress soaked and clinging to her like her dark hair.

I glare at her as Phoenix helps him roughly cough out the water, magic steadily being used to heal him. "He will be safer here." She says, voice thick with anger and tears as she moved towards us. I look back to those two corpses, barely old enough to have lived a life at all before it was taken from them. I hold the boy in my arms tighter, anger coursing through my body at every sob that this small traumatized boy let's out.

I look back at her, gently pulling the boy and saying "Phoenix is far warmer, he won't hurt you little one. It's okay." I gently manage to coax him into Phoenix's grip, who cradled the boy like he was made of spun glass. He still kept a hand on his chest, glowing as he healed any internal damage the water had done. I turn to face her, Hydrus nuzzling against my cheek as I fall into the Star stance that I had mastered over these last months. I cast one hand to my heart and the other to the sky, words falling from my lips before I could even really think.

"God of Lightning, Bringer of Thunder, I call you to my aid, Rain down from Heaven, Palace of Lightning!" I shout, the sky darkening from a clear blue to a deep, menacing dark gray, lightning crackling and popping in the sky above us as I swing my one arm from the sky toward her, condensing the spell into one spot, directly where she stands a good twenty feet away from me.

The magic that leaves me is still staggering, but I keep it up as the dam of magic finally bursts, causing bolt after bolt of lightning raining down on top of her and everything in a five foot radius. _When lightning hits the ground, it's roughly five times hotter than the surface of the sun, Thoth said heat can kill her, I doubt I can cast anything hotter than that without help._

"You can let the water go now Hydrus… Thank you…" I say softly as the spell ends, leaving nothing but a blackened spot on the river bed. I'm drowsy, but alright as Hydrus let's the water gently return before we shut his gate, letting him vanish. Phoenix easily gives the boy back, who's currently wrapped up in my leather jacket and looks far better. He still clung to me however as Phoenix nods and asks "Shall I accompany you? Or may I carry you to the town?" I smile at him and look to my small charge.

"I don't think he'd do well in the air, so just walk with me, the company would be nice." I say gently as the boy clings tightly to me. He nods and we make a steady trek back to the town, Phoenix leaving a few minutes before we arrived when he felt my magic getting a touch low due to keeping his gate open. I step back into town, people cheering and shouting for the leader whose name I can never remember.

She sprinted out of her home, her son leaping into her arms the moment he sees her. I smile at them as they have a teary reunion, cradling her boy as close as possible. Another, older woman walks forward and asks "What on earth happened? The sky darkened like it were to give us the worst storm I had ever seen, yet it only struck one spot and faded away." I laugh softly and say "Yeah, that was me, I had to take care of the creature that kidnapped him. Now, I was wondering if you all could help me with something? I just have a few questions."

The shock and awe on everyone's face made me a little self conscious before the woman nods. "Has this ever happened before?" I gently ask, looking to the boy whose carefully guarded by his mother, still wrapped up in my jacket. The woman nods and says "Unfortunately yes… A young woman a few months ago… She and her two children vanished…"

I sigh heavily and say "Let me guess, everyone suspected that her husband was cheating on her?" The woman blinked as a man stepped forward, hair a soft brown color as he glared at me. "I did no such thing, no matter what these people may say!" His anger practically spilling off him in waves, but he still backs off when I glare at him. "Tell me the truth, is there any way that your wife would have been lead to believe, without a doubt, that you were cheating on her?"

His gaze darkens as he looks to the ground, silent for a minute or two before he gives one sharp nod. I nod back and cross my arms before saying "When she found out that you cheated on her, she drowned her children in a fit of insanity. When she realized it, she cried herself to death. But because she killed her own children, she was cursed to exist forever in her grief. I destroyed her and freed her from her curse, which is why that lightning was there."

He stares at me in shock, everyone silent as I add "Steer clear of that meadow for a while, just until things can calm and she can fully leave. I truly am sorry for your loss…" He looked close to tears, but something in him refused to cry, stubborn to the end as he turned on heel and walked away. The entire town is far more somber as someone approached with the reward for the Quest, which I had completely forgotten about.

I barely had any rent, and I already had more than enough cash from a number of missions over the years. The only thing I actively have to pay for is food, and Hanji makes most of that. All in all our Guild makes _way_ more than it spends, which is great for a guild. I called Hanji for a pickup not long after I finished my quest, wanting to get away from the somber mood of the place. I was yawning softly as I appeared back at the guild.

"I will never stop being thankful that you can do that." I say to her as I stretch my arm across my chest, realizing belatedly that I left my jacket with the kid. I sigh heavily as Hanji grins at me, urging me to sit down as she tossed a blanket around my shoulders. "You look like someone tried to drown you." She says teasingly as she grabs a cup of tea and presses it into my hands. "Someone did, and nearly succeeded in drowning both me and the kid I was sent to save." I reply as I sigh softly.

"Rest, I'll put this into your room." She says gently, urging me to hand her my reward. I do so, handing it to her before snuggling up in my still damp clothes. I didn't want to sleep in these clothes as I knew I would regret it later, but the exhaustion was setting in and I needed sleep before I just collapsed. So I carefully set up cup down and laid down a bit, dozing off within moments.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lucy POV - Nine Months Later - Six Years Post Tenrou - Freedom's Wings**

"Lucy! You have a request from Sorcerer Weekly, apparently they want an interview after that last Quest you took, the one where you and your spirits took down an entire pack of Wyvern's near Magnolia? Some dude wants to do the cover of it and get you to pose for the centerfold of this week's issue." Armin calls from the bar, reading over the Quest in his hand.

I raise an eyebrow in confusion as I walk over, taking the request as he hands it to me. Armin took care of all the Quest's sending Erwin the ones that fit the Captains Class requirements. Our request board was on the farthest wall into the main room of the Guild hall, each Quest carefully laid out evenly so everyone could see them all without having to reread one or twelve like I've had to do at Fairy tail.

It also let us tease Armin about his love of order. I skim over the Quest, which was more of a request really, and shrug. "Sure, it couldn't hurt. I always did like reading that magazine. Did they say anything about a time?" I say, looking back to Armin. He nods and says "They said they'd be in Oshibana in a few hours, if you need to postpone to next week's issue that's fine, since it's Tuesday, and they let out an issue every Wednesday."

I peer at it a moment, shrugging my shoulders and saying "I'll get dressed, maybe Petra or Mikasa can help. Would you mind asking if Hanji would mind giving me a jump to Oshibana? I can get a train ride back, but to make it in time I'll need a lift." He nods to me as I walk over to Mikasa, who happily agrees to help me pick out an outfit.

We settle on putting my hair up into its usual braided bun, Mikasa easily twisting my hair into place. I pull down a white crop top that covered to the edge of my ribs while the top was designed like a tank top, along with my favorite black leather jacket. I decide to stick with my own shorts, which were as black as the rest of my outfit with silver sequins on the back pockets and my usual black boots that went just over my knee.

My usual dragon necklace sits at my throat as I tape my hands with the jet black hand tape that Levi got me, checking to make sure I wrapped it right and wouldn't cut off blood flow. Mikasa rechecked them, feeling for a pulse in each finger before nodding and leaving for me to dress, which took less than a minute. Picking the clothes took almost thirty.

Once I was confident in my outfit choice I pull open the door and skip downstairs as I pull my belt on, rushing to Hanji's infirmary as I tuck my Quest in my back pocket as I take the steps two at a time. Hanji is waiting outside her infirmary for me, nodding at me and teleporting me immediately. I blink in slight confusion as the world changed in a blink, dropping me in the middle of the Oshibana station, just inside of the exit.

I shake my head, blinking in confusion as I reorient myself, letting out a sigh like Levi does. "He was right, that shit does get annoying." I say softly as I exit the station, seeing a young man with dark hair waiting for me with a sign saying 'Lucy Heartfilia' on it. I raise an eyebrow, curious as to why it wasn't Jason like I was expecting. I approach him and he grins, offering me a hand with a grin.

"Hello Ms Heartfilia! I'm Daniel, I'm a newer reporter to Sorcerer weekly. We were going to send Jason, but our editor didn't want him to just relate you to Fairy Tail. He wasn't exactly great at paying attention to everyone." Daniel says as I shake his hand. I give him a small smile, happy I wouldn't be talking to Jason as he asks "Would you like to have your interview in the nearby studio? That way we could get photos and your interview done easily!"

I nod and say "Sure Daniel, just call me Lucy though." He nods and leads me off to the studio, showing me around for a few minutes before we sat down in a pair of chairs off to the side of the studio. I saw Jason walk over to us, another man at his heels, as Daniel glares coldly at him. "No. This is my interview Jason." He says sharply, yet I see the editor try and calm them both and say "Well… Jason is our reporter for Fairy Tail, Daniel. I think Ms Heartfilia would prefer someone she knows…"

I snort softly, drawing everyone's attention as I say "I am no longer a member of Fairy Tail, I haven't been for six years. Along with that, I would prefer Daniel to Jason, as I have a history of Jason ignoring me and has always given Fairy Tail a rather bad name. I do not want that happening with my new guild, even if I have to walk away." My tone was sharp and to the point, something my father would have been pleased with.

Daniel looks flattered as he quickly jotted down what I said as both the editor and Jason look shocked. Jason looks down to my hand before backup to my face. "I… Didn't know that." He says, voice rather saddened instead of the usual overly excited way he normally talks. Daniel takes the opportunity to say "Then her interview is mine fair and square. Jason, if you please?" Jason nodded and walked away, leaving us in our smaller corner of the room.

He pulls a stool over and pulls out a recording Lacrima. "It just records Audio so I can make sure I get your answers exactly right, may I use it? Or would you prefer I didn't?" He says, giving me a questioning look. I nod and say "It's perfectly fine, I don't mind being recorded so long as this recording stays with only you." He nods and turns it on, making the faint blue lacrima light up red.

He peers at his notes a second to organize his thoughts as I adjust slightly, sitting comfortably in the leather cushioned chair. He clears his throat and asks "So Miss Lucy, why did you leave Fairy Tail?" I hum a moment and say "I realized through a rather confrontational manner that I was no longer wanted there by some members. I wasn't as strong as they thought I should have been, so I left. I found my new guild, and started training with them."

His eyes widened as he momentarily forgot his notes and asked "Who helped you train?" I smile and say "I had quite a few people. My friend Eren Jaeger trained me in combat, Levi Ackerman trained me in Magical Stamina, Jean Kirschtein trained me in Magic, and many others." I lean back a bit then, crossing my right leg over my left as he nods. "What is the name of your new guild?"

I smirk and sit up a bit, pulling my jacket down to show my guild mark and say "Freedom's Wings." He nods and peers back to his notes, jotting things down before asking "What were your greatest challenges?" I hum a moment, thinking before saying "Probably getting into shape, pushing past the physical boundaries I had at one point and moving forward. Besides that it was growing Magically."

He nods excitedly, smiling as he wrote that down before asking "Which Quest was most memorable for you?" I hum, thinking over all the Quest's I had been on before saying "Well, if I don't count the ones from my time in Fairy tail, which I'm not, I'd say one of my Quest's from a few years back. I had to enter a temple and retrieve a scroll, I know it doesn't exactly sound memorable, but I got beloved new friends from it."

He smiles and asks "Any defining moments over the last few years?" I chuckle and say "Reaching Captain's Class, or S Class as many like to call it." His jaw openly dropped, the end of his pencil breaking from where he presses it against the notepad on his knee. I smile warmly at his expression, hiding a small laugh as he makes a quick recovery. "When did you become an S Class Wizard?" He asks quickly, watching me with a small amount of awe.

"About a year ago actually, it was a rather enlightening trip, I learned a lot about myself." I say, glossing over the question. I didn't really want to get to into detail about what my guild did. He nods rapidly before looking back to his notes and asking "Your scars, they look like they would have been easy to prevent or conceal. Do you have a reason for keeping them?" I give him a warm smile and nod, pulling my jacket off completely.

I hold up my arm and say "I got this one from a dark mage when I took down the guild. He managed to slash at me with his sword, I kept it because it showed me to never underestimate someone." I point to the scar on my left shoulder and say "I got that in a bar brawl while defending the girls I was charged with protecting, I got stabbed while punching a guy across the room." I point then to the one on the right side of my stomach and say "This is from a Lizardman, it clawed at me before I could finish it off." I move to my leg and say "This is from the first Wyvern that I took on without another Guild member backing me up." Finally I pull down my boot and explain the Stalagmite scar on my leg.

"I kept each of them for two reasons. One, they each tell a story about how I've grown in these past years. Two, they are a mark of honor and pride that I carry, showing to both myself and everyone around me that I _have_ changed. And maybe that isn't a bad thing." I say as I pull my jacket back on, rolling my shoulders and sprawling back into my chair, crossing my legs once more as I watch him with a smile.

His face showed his awe, and a tiny flash of pride as well. He nods and writes something down as quickly as he could before asking "As it's almost a necessary question, do you currently have any love interests?" I chuckle and shake my head. "Currently, no. I have no one that I'm interested in pursuing." He nods sharply and jots that down. "Have any clue as to where you see yourself in five years?"

I smile a moment and ask back "Is it stupid to say that I just see myself surrounded by friends? Going on Quests and having fun?" He shakes his head quickly as he smiles back and writes that down, his notepad rather full at this point. "Last question, any advice for your readers?" He asks, peering down at his rather cluttered notepad before looking back to me.

I easily say "Even if everything seems like it's crashing around you, and everything you do fails right before your eyes, it isn't the end. Sometimes it just means that it's time to try something different. Step out of the box you've made for yourself, because anyone can grow. You only need the will to do so." His eyes widen a bit as he asks "Touch dramatic no?" I shrug and say "Sometimes that how life works. Dramatic and dazzling before it punches you in the face."

He nods with a small laugh and turns off the Lacrima before he quietly showed me over to a group of photographers. "They'll be the ones who will take the shot we'd like for the centerfold. I leave you in their capable hands." He says as I wish him a good day and he hurries off to write, taking my answers and turning them into a written interview. The lead photographer was a small woman with soft pink hair, who gave me a warm smile.

"You're very pretty, something that's always a blessing with this." She says kindly before urging me over to an alcove, which was painted to look like I was standing at a banister overlooking the ocean. "Pose however you like, just make it look real." She says to me as I nod. I pull off my jacket, folding it in half longways and toss it over the banister and look out to the right, leaning against the banister as though I was really looking at the water and letting a soft smile grace my features.

I see the repeated flash of a camera before she tells me it's okay to move. I give them a grin a she commands me, saying I'm a natural at this. I shake my head and laugh before I'm allowed to bid them a good day, my photographer rushing off to work on the photos she had taken, her other workers following like a trail of ducklings.

I quietly show myself out, easily stepping down the steps of the studio and make my way back to the station as I pull my coat on. I make it to the station right after the train toward home leaves. I curse my luck and look at the other trains and times shown today before noticing a small footnote that said 'Magnolia - Departure: Three Minutes'.

I blink at it quietly, pursing my lips before remembering that I never did give my old landlady a forwarding address. _It's a tiny pitstop, I'll just give her the address to the same place the rest of the guild gets theres and call it a day. I don't even have to go near Fairy Tail…_ I quietly buy my ticket and rush to board my train, settling in my seat as the train pulls from the station. _Maybe I'll have gotten something from Dad…_

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lucy POV - Three Months Later - Six Years, Three Months Post Tenrou - Crocus**

I smile as I walk through Crocus, watching for my two boys. Sting and Rogue had excitedly called me on my Lacrima at three in the morning cheering about how they got picked for this years Grand Magic Games. It had been some time since I saw Rogue happily shouting beside Sting, which was why I had hightailed it to Crocus. I wasn't going to miss this for the world, especially since they were expecting me. It was rare to see _both_ of them this excited.

"LUCY!" I hear Sting shout from my left, barely giving me enough time to spin on my heel and brace myself before he and Rogue throw themselves into a hug. I laugh and hug them tightly, both of them easily taller than I was now. They pull back after a moment as I reach up and cup both of their faces.

"You both have gotten taller! What on earth are they feeding you there? Much more and you'll tower over everyone!" I say gently, smiling warmly at the both of them. Sting puffs up proudly as Rogue goes a little red as I let my hands drop as I look over the both of them. Sting had finally decided on a style of shirt he liked, something I'll have to remember for his birthday. Rogue seems to have taken a liking to the thick cloak he'd gotten recently as well.

"Who is this?" I hear someone ask from behind my boys, making them turn so they both stand on either side of me. I see a man with blond hair and an overly feathered red hat. "Rufus! This is Lucy! Lucy, that's Rufus Lore, he's a member of our guild." Sting says, introducing us as Rogue softly adds "His magic is Memory Make, so far he's undefeated." I nod to both of them and step forward, offering him a hand.

"Lucy Heartfilia, it's a pleasure to meet you Rufus Lore." I say, watching his eyes widen minutely before he accepts my handshake. "You are… Odd." He says as he pulls his hand back. "How so?" I question, unsure as to why he would find me odd. "I have no memory of anyone who is so relaxed around our Twin Dragons. You are the first that I have seen them greet as such." He says, voice calm yet slightly curious.

I roll my eyes slightly as I turn to them and say "Well, I've known them for years. That's why I can be so relaxed around them." Sting nods and tosses an arm over my shoulders as we look back to Rufus, Rogue finding his place at my other side. "Lucy has been like a mother to us for many years." Rogue softly says, watching Rufus as Sting adds "And she's gonna watch us take home the title of 'Strongest Guild' again!"

I see Rufus let out a small smile as someone else walks over, this one taller than even my boys and shirtless. His hair was spiky and green and the air around him reminded me of Laxus, but very different. "Oi, are we going to get to the place there lodging us or not?" He asks harshly, unhappy about something. Yet Rufus doesn't even seem to acknowledge his obviously foul mood, instead saying "Hello Orga, It seems we finally get to meet Lucy Heartfilia, the woman who is a mother figure to our Dragons."

He blinks at me a moment before grinning and sticking his hand out, offering me a handshake. I could easily see the lightning that crackled faintly around his hand. _Oh, two can so play this game._ I take a split second to encase my hand in a thin layer of Celestial Magic, which is designed to accept and alter into different Magics, it's why we can summon both spirits that can use fire and water.

Both Rogue and Sting go to stop me as I take his hand, feeling the magic seep into mine, letting me kind of bundle it up and transfer it into the rest of my arm. His eyes widen as I don't even flinch, Rufus's eyes widening as I smile brightly at Orga. "You really shouldn't shock everyone you meet, someone might shock you _back_." I say, emphasizing the word as I push his magic mixed with mine back into him, making him jump slightly.

He also let's out a tiny 'eep' type sound as he snatches his hand away and shakes it. "How in gods name did you do that?" He asks in shock as he looked back at me. Rogue snickers as Sting throws an arm back across my shoulders like the two hadn't just been trying to stop me. Rufus looks intrigued as well as I grin and say "Wouldn't you like to know." Orgo simply grins back, slipping back into the arrogant and confident stance he had before and says "I like her you two, you should bring her by more often."

I snicker as they both start a playful argument about how Orga shouldn't just shock people and Orga says they need to bring new people around more often and Rufus smiles softly from the side, watching the other members quietly until Orga drags him into the conversation. After a bit I urge them off to their inn, smiling after them. _Yes, we most certainly need to meet up after today, I've missed those two the last month._

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lucy POV - Three Months Later - Six Years, Six Months Post Tenrou - Bar in Margaret Town**

I kick my feet up on the table in front of me, sipping the drink in my hand as I try to resist scratching the bandage on my left arm. "Stupid fucking venomous Monsters." I hiss out as I pull my hand away from the bite mark again. Phoenix cleaned it and Hydrus cured the poison, but It'll be at least a few more hours before the last of the itchiness went away. Phoenix healed it completely, so I knew I was only feeling a phantom pain, but I still didn't like it.

Thus the reason I was currently nursing the rather strong drink in my hand. Ever since that sorcerer weekly issue came out I had three reactions to people seeing me. Unconcealed awe, hostility to start a fight, and fear. Especially after they got a picture of Sting and Rogue flanking me before the Grand Magic Games. People even tried to say that we were all dating, which was a horrifying thought.

 _I would never date my kids!_ Sting and Rogue both punched that rumor in the face in the form of Daniel, telling him that they saw me as a parental figure. Which helped me relax a bit, but then I was suddenly seen as the 'Mother of Dragons'. It was a rather odd title but I didn't fight it, since it was better than everyone thinking I was dating the two people I saw as sons. **(AN: Totally borrowed that name from Game of Thrones.)**

I sigh softly as someone suddenly asks "This seat open?" I turn a bit, tilting my head back to look at whoever was speaking. "Ah, Lyon. Sure, if you buy the next round." I say teasingly, making him roll his eyes as he orders me another drink, and a soda for himself. "So what brings you to Margaret Town?" He asks as he takes a seat.

I finish off my drink and set the glass down before saying "Quest not to far from here, defeated some venomous monster I can't remember the name of. The pay was sweet, but I got bit in the process so I'm staying here for a night to sleep it off before going home. I could get a pick up from one of my guild members, but she's asleep right now." Lyon nods as the bartender quietly walks over and sets our drinks down, a slightly fearful look on her face.

I thank her warmly, putting her at ease slightly as she accepts Lyon's payment and scampers back to the safety of the bar. Lyon suddenly leans forward a bit, staring into his own drink as I take mine, taking a sip as I watch him. I sip this drink slowly as he asks "What is it that you're drinking? I haven't seen one of those before." I snort and peer down at my drink.

"It's called a Long Island Iced Tea, even though there isn't actually any tea in it. Most regard it as the 'Just fuck me up' drink. The first time I ever drank one I woke up in a random hotel, three towns over, with two women I still talk to, dressed like a medieval warrior princess. None of us had any clue how or why we were dressed like that or that we apparently performed a play and won a acting contest. I still don't know what happened that night fully, it's one of my more interesting memories from before Fairy Tail." I say, taking a sip of my drink.

His eyes widen and he asks "What on earth do they make it with to be that potent?" I snicker, my head starting to get that warm fuzzy feeling that comes from drinking and say "Four different alcohols, a bit of sweet and sour sometimes, and a splash of cola. It's like, ninety percent booze." His eyes widen further and he asks "... How many have you had?" I peer at my glass and say "This is my… Second. I also had two shots. I'm going to have to leave soon if I'm making it back to my hotel on my own."

I set my drink down, not wanting to drink any more until I really stand to leave. These last few years have done wonders on my tolerance, but I'm still not anywhere near Cana. He nods before he asks "What have you heard about Fairy Tail?" My gaze darkens slightly, Lyon pulling back a touch as I sigh heavily.

"Very little. I tend to avoid things concerning them after leaving. Why?" I say, a little snappish at him bringing up the topic. He grimaces, easily recognizing my mood as he says "They've lost their old guild… They've been mostly pushed from Magnolia and it's now held by some guild called Twilight Ogre. Based on what I've heard Fairy tail is in need of some help… My guild master refuses to believe me, saying that Fairy Tail has never needed help before and they'll be fine, but I worry-"

"That because the guild's core members are gone they might actually need some help…" I finish, leaning back a bit as I think. It wouldn't be too hard to check up on them, but a big part of me didn't want to. Going to Magnolia at all had been hard, but actually seeing the guild? I sigh softly as I look to him and he says "I wouldn't bring it up if I didn't think it was necessary. And you're the only person I know who has a connection to Fairy Tail, they won't look too closely if you just walk back into Magnolia."

I grimaced in distaste, disliking everything about this before I ask "You don't know why I left, do you?" He shakes his head, and my body tenses. _Dammit… Think Lucy. If they really do need help, then I can easily do so. I can help them and move on with a clear conscience. If they don't need it then I can just prove Lyon wrong and check up on a few things in Magnolia…_

I sigh heavily, realizing I've done more sighing then actually talking. "Walk with me, I need to get to my hotel and you need some information." I say, pulling my legs from the table and standing up in one smooth move. I manage to keep myself steady as I snag my drink and finish it off, setting the glass down and setting a tip on the table before walking out, snagging my jacket on the way and pulling it on.

I hear him follow me, footsteps even and relaxed as he paced himself beside me. I was surprised I could even walk in a straight line. "Before Tenrou, when Lisanna came back from the 'Dead', the guild started ignoring me. It wasn't purposeful, they were just so excited to have someone back that I just fell through the cracks. Until it continued, and got to the point that only a handful of members even acknowledged my presence. Then, one day, Natsu, Erza and Gray came to talk to me."

I see him stiffen slightly as we walk through the streets, my feet getting a little uncoordinated as I walk to my hotel. "Natsu kicked me off the team, saying I was a replacement for Lisanna this whole time and far too weak to work with them. Erza said they had to show the strength of Fairy Tail and I wasn't a part of that picture. Gray wouldn't even look me in the eye as he silently agreed with them." I continue, voice blank as I fought not to cry or lash out in anger at prodding old wounds.

I see his face twist with fury, watching me with shock as his hands curl into fists at his sides. "How could Gray? Always with that flame head, shouting about friendship and everything else." He asks, anger obvious as I say "Gray promised to make a team with Lisanna when they were young. He didn't want to break his promise, I can understand that. No, I don't forgive him for it. No, I don't think it validates what he did, or makes it seem any better. But I understand why he did. Erza and Natsu are harder to understand."

He looks at me with shock, blinking as he asks "How can you just do this? Quietly accept and move on?" I turn on heel, nearly falling with the weight of both my body and the alcohol in my system as I pin him with a glare that would've made Levi applaud me. "I am still angry and hurt. I didn't quietly accept it, I just chose to move forward from it. I chose to be the bigger person and move on with my life rather than devote every waking, breathing moment into making them feel the deep, soul crushing _pain_ that I did. I haven't forgiven them yet, I know I will eventually. Not because what they did was right, but because it will make me free of them."

He stares at me, shock and awe scattered across his face as I smile softly. "So I left. I found my new guild and I grew, I became as powerful as I am because they took me in and showed me that success is by far the best revenge." I say, watching him as he blinks in shock. I shake my head after a moment, at this point my heads getting very fuzzy and my thoughts start going in a completely different direction.

I see that my hotel is less than a building away and say "Okay, I'll go see to the fairies. But you have to come, since you're the one who came up with the idea. Don't worry about being recognized, I'll take care of that. Just meet me here tomorrow okay? I need sleep." I yawn and slightly stumble over to my hotel, walking easily through the door and make my way to my room, which I got earlier.

I kick the door shut, making sure it's locked before I yank off my boots, toss my jacket in a chair and collapsed on the bed, careful to lay on my side as I finally pass out, the faint pain in my arm not even bothering me as unconsciousness happily greets me. _I'm gonna regret that second drink tomorrow._

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lucy POV - The Next Day - Six Years, Six Months Post Tenrou - Hotel in Margaret Town**

I groan as I wake up, grabbing either side of my head as my eyes open. My head's pounding, the fault of the alcohol that I drank yesterday. I reach down to the belt I didn't take off yesterday and summon Phoenix. "Hello Miss Lucy, are you okay?" He asks softly as I cradle my head when he appears.

"Hangover." I rasp out, feeling a warm hand press itself against my forehead. I feel a tiny pull on my magic before my headache rapidly starts vanishing. "Have I ever told you that you are an amazingly wonderful friend and I don't know what I'd do without you?" I say as my head finally stops hurting, Phoenix pulling away with a kind smile. "No, but I appreciate you you saying it." He says gently.

We talk for a minute or two as he makes me drink some water before leaving for the spirit world. I hear someone knock on my door and I walk over and open it. A woman with light brown hair smiles at me and says "Miss? There someone called Lyon with white hair from Lamia Scale who wants to see you… We can't let him up without your permission." I nod and say "Yes I know him, you can let him up."

She nods and I shut my door, but don't drift far as I know he moves fast when he wants to. I think back over yesterday, thankful I actually remember it. A plan easily comes back to mind, relatively simple, using almost none of my magical energy and giving us both free reign to do what we need. I still however jump when Lyon knocks on the door, reminding me that I still need to explain it to him.

I open the door, seeing Lyon holding a thermos and says "Thought you could use some coffee. Always helps me with a hangover." I accept the thermos and let him in, gently kicking the door shut before walking over to my bed and sitting down. He sits in a chair nearby as I sip my coffee, finding it to be fucking fabulous. "I remember you said you loved sweets when we met for the Nirvana Quest." He explains as I nod.

"Now, our plan is rather simple. But you have to be careful with your magic, as I can't hide that as well. So just don't use any obvious spells and we'll be good." I begin, seeing him lean forward and nod before I pull out Cham's key, easily summoning her. "Hey Lucy! How can I help?" I smile at her and say "Hey Cham, this is Lyon. Lyon, is is Cham the Chameleon. Cham? For how long could you disguise the two of us completely? Like, full feature and magical signature change?"

She hums a moment as Lyon stares in shock as she answers "With your magical container? About eight hours before I would need a break. Why?" I nod and say "Okay, I would like you to disguise the both of us and yourself, when we're just a few minutes shy of Magnolia. We can get off the train, see what we need, and then catch the next train out of Magnolia when we're done." Lyon nods as Cham smiles. _This'll be easy, in and out without any trouble._

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lucy POV - Three Hours Later - Magnolia Train Station**

"Now Cham." I say as we walk into a slightly secluded area. She nods and touches both of our shoulders, a warm, tingly feeling rushing over my body before it vanishes. I look over at Lyon, who now sports chin length brown hair and brown eyes. His outfits been altered to be a white shirt, black vest, black pants and a large unadorned cloak.

I look at my hair, which is now jet black and held in an overly intricate braid that easily reaches my waist. I'm wearing the same thing as Lyon, but with my belt added on, and all of my keys look silver. Cham has the same black hair, but with warm brown eyes and an easy smile. She wears a pair of soft brown pants and a white top with a brown vest, her own cloak overtop of it. I smile and thank her before we turn to leave.

I pull up my hood as we exit the train, Lyon doing the same as Cham leaves hers down. I take a few calming breaths as we walk through Magnolia, the streets busy as it's just about noon. Yet as we get closer to where Fairy Tail used to be located, we keep seeing more and more wizards I would almost call thugs. They wandered around town like they owned the area, most people avoiding them or clearing a path for them.

We easily slip into the area closer without anyone noticing, but I freeze as I look at the guildhall. I knew instantly that this wasn't the home of Fairy Tail anymore, and that a new guild had taken over. Lyon froze in place, which was almost funny for him being an Ice Wizard. But looking at this guild killed any humor I had for the moment. It was redecorated to remind me of a red and green temple set up, yet with 'Twilight Ogre' written on it and a mask set up above the words.

I glare at the place before gently pulling Lyon away, Cham on his other arm as I pull us into a nearby alley. "So… Your fear wasn't unfounded." I say after a minute, my voice even sounding different, far higher pitched than I usually had, making me take a deep breath as he nods jerkily. I think a moment before saying "Okay. We have two options. One, we walk into the guild and go buy the newer Fairy Tail guild hall from him. That'll be a job that'll require a lot of patience, which I don't think I have at the moment."

He looks up at me, gaze colder than the ice he makes as he asks "What's option number two?" His voice was a good two octaves lower, making me I grin at him, anger bubbling through and I say "Break some bones until they hand over what we want." His answering grin is nearly feral as he nods and says "I like that option." I grin back and turn to my spirit. "Please hide yourself, I don't want you stuck in the crossfire." She nods with a small smile and vanishes before our eyes.

Lyon let's me take the lead as I march over to the guild, seeing the door is still the same as it was when this was Fairy Tail's, just repainted. So kicking it open was a breeze, even making it fly off the hinges and hit two guild members. "Where's your guild master, I have some words for him." Lyon says, voice echoing nicely. The guild looks surprised as they look to a desk that sits on the far side of the guild hall.

Before it is a couch, obviously designed for people to come speak to him. He's a rather large man with a weird almost beard. He smokes a cigar and gives us a raised eyebrow. "What words?" He asks as he takes a drag from his cigar, the man next to him laughing softly. "I want the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, the one they're in now." Lyon says as the master before us glares.

"Those stupid Fairies owe me money for helping them after those members of there's died! I'm not going to keep you from making them pay me back for it! I own that stupid piece of land and I will level it if I have to!" He snaps back, standing up and going to walk away as he adds "Get rid of them."

I move forward then, grabbing the first member near me and pushing a bit of magic into my arm before throwing them into the wall right before him. "Wrong answer Fatass." I growl out, voice far lighter than I'm used to as the entire guild erupts into chaos, all of them trying to push us out as Lyon and I start fighting. I draw my knife, holding it in a reverse grip and punching the first guy near me in the throat, pulling back just enough to not completely crush his throat.

He collapses to the floor, grabbing his throat and gasping as a requip mage darts forward, summoning a blade and slashing at me. It catches on the edge of my hood, ripping it off as I slam a fist into his face, breaking the bones in his nose and sending him flying across the room, snatching up the sword he dropped and throwing it into the leg of the Takeover mage behind Lyon. He slams to the floor, screaming in pain as he loses the hold he has on the takeover and reverts back from a weird, feathered thing.

Lyon seems to be focusing on freezing anyone who touches him, then striking that spot and shattering the iced skin. It was a rather interesting way to fight, but it was working well. I turn my attention back to my own fight as I pivot, avoiding a magical blast from the nearest opponent and stab the next person in the arm, ripping the blade back out before dislocating their shoulder and spinning them around, making them take the attack of their card mage friend.

I let him drop to the floor before spinning around and slamming my knee into the crotch of the next mage, adding a bit of magic to the hit for extra pain, yet I overdid it when I hear the pelvic bone crack under the hit. The guy hits the ground with a scream, clutching his crotch as I step over him and grab my next target by the head and smashing it into the table beside me. I faintly hear a crack, but I don't know if that was from bone or the table but I don't care as I launch myself at the next person.

The next one gets stabbed in the arm as I knee her in the ribs, hearing her breath leave her in a rush as I toss her aside. The spell she was about to cast dissipating to nothing. Most of the magic that's being fired at me I'm just dodging, Lyon takes a few unexpected hits but is still easily standing. We carve through half the guild in under five minutes, breaking bone and crushing any thought they had of beating us. Lyon however had to start using more of his Ice Maker magic to keep up.

I finally manage to fight a line through the guild, springboarding up and grabbing the master from the second floor with the help of an unlucky member and slamming him into his own desk. Everything stops as I hold him there, blade at his neck. _I never would have had the ability to hold a blade to another beings neck like this before…_ Lyon pants slightly as I glare at the man beneath me. "What we want is simple, but I'll break every bone in your body to get it if I have to." I say softly, knowing that sounding calm is far scarier than sounding angry.

He pales instantly, his entire guild taking a step back as Lyon walks over to us. He nods at me, massaging a spot on his shoulder as the man beneath me says "I… I can… Work something out…" I glare at him, eyes narrowed as I let him go, sheathing my blade and watching him carefully. He stands slowly, pulling open one drawer slowly and pulling out a stack of paper, shuffling through it for a moment before he roughly pulls one out and writes on it a moment before asking "Who am I to make this out to?"

"The current Master of Fairy Tail. We'll have him sign it later." Lyon says, watching as he does so and signs it with a flourish. I nod and snag it from him, walking toward the doors and passing the bleeding and injured guild members I hurt. Just as we were about to leave the building I turn back, looking at them all and giving them all a bright, warm smile before sweetly saying "If you ever hurt another Fairy, I'll be forced to come back! And my next visit won't be as pleasant!"

I skip away then, as though I hadn't just beat up half a guild and pull Lyon along with me, headed in the general direction of this property. Once were a decent ways away he asks "What on earth was that last bit? That was terrifying!" I stop and give him a grin before saying "Tis not but the subtle art of Bitchcraft." He snorts at my words as we start back on the path to the piece of land that the deed says.

We find it about twenty minutes later, seeing that Fairy Tail has made themselves home in an old windmill type building. I smile at it, seeing that even though this wasn't what I was used to, it screamed Fairy Tail. We quietly entered, yet drew attention from everyone. They stared in shock, but were instantly defensive. "Who are you?" Macao asks, yet Lyon says "We're just old friends of Master Makarov, we come with gifts." He holds up the deed to this place, letting Macao see it.

He hands it to him, nodding as he adds "You just need to sign it." Macao nods slowly, obviously in some state of shock before we quietly leave, letting Fairy Tail be. Our trip back to the train station and back to Margaret Town is only altered by us having to change back, but was rather uneventful as Lyon spent some of it napping. Yet as we got off back in Margaret town I offer a high five to him and ask "Never speak of this again? Just so we don't get arrested?"

He snorts and accepts my high five and jokingly says "Never again. See you next time Lucy." Before he walks away, making his way back to his guild as I walk back to my hotel. _Today wasn't so bad. Maybe they'll be back soon, and Fairy Tail can go back to it's normal, rowdy self._ As I walk back into my room, stretching across my bed I smile softly. I put a call into Hanji and ask her for a pick up in an hour before I check out of my room, feeling like I did the right thing.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Laxus POV - Six Months Later - Seven Years Post Tenrou - Tenrou Island**

I groan as I'm weirdly woken up by someone shaking my shoulder. I try to think about why I'm asleep, the last thing I remember was… I jump up, looking around as my vision swims from moving so fast. "Hey! Laxus, calm down! Everything's fine!" I hear someone say, making me look over at them. "Droy? What the fuck?" I ask, looking at the far larger man. He huffs at me and shakes his head with a small smile. One of the Trimen comes over, Hibiki if I remember right.

"Hey Laxus…" He says, smiling softly before urging everyone into an general area. "You've all changed! What on earth happened? One minute we were fighting Acnologia, the next you're waking us up!" I hear Natsu shouting from a small distance away at one of the other trimen. I roll my eyes but wait for an explanation as they group us all together, before I see Mavis standing before us.

I stare in confusion as she explains how we're still alive, explaining the Fairy Sphere, then telling us it's been _Seven Years._ I blink in shock for a minute, not fully registering everything she just said for another solid minute before I pale slightly. The only thought in my head after _seven years?_ Being, _Oh god I am so late for my date with Lucy._

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Yay! Chapter done! I'm actually really happy with how this chapter came out. I am however sorry for how long it took to write it though.**


End file.
